Round and Round
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Because that bright sunflower, cost you, your life. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

370

 **Title**

Round and Round

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin as Gregorio Permana

Do Kyungsoo as Athan Gusti Prakoso

 **Side Cast(s)**

Find them.

 **Category prompt**

Student!au

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Greek Myth, failed flangst, failed thrill, death, bloods, lots of typos, bad english_

 **Author's Note**

Pertama. Maaf untuk yang berniat _claim_ prompt ini tapi malah keduluan sama saya. Kalau ini di _claim_ kamu, ini mah pasti jadi lebih _epic_. Kedua. Terima kasih dan maaf kepada prompter, terima kasih karena promptnya bagus sekali dan maaf karena jadinya malah begini. Akan banyak yang tidak sesuai prediksi tapi meski ini jelek aku harap tetep suka ya hehe.

 **Credit**

Siapa pun yang telah membantu pengerjaan ff ini. Terima kasih.

 **Summary**

 _Because that bright sunflower, cost you, your life._

.

-.000.-

.

 _ **Chapter one: Who are you?**_

" _You shouldn't have fallen for me from the start._ "

Pemuda itu mengerang menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbaring di sampingnya, namun itu tidak menarik perhatian _nya_ sama sekali. Ruangan remang-remang itu beraroma tajam darah dan karat. Pendingin ruangan yang rusak, berdengung berusaha mengusir aroma busuk kekejaman dan rasa sakit, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Listrik di lampu di sudut ruangan berbisik berdecak-decak, mencoba menutup mata atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Si pembunuh masih berdiri, masih memejamkan mata. Masih menikmati tiap tetes adrenalin yang berlari cepat di pembuluh darahnya; masih menanti dan menikmati pemuda di kakinya berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya yang menetes dari genggamannya. Jendela-jendela yang ditutupi kain kotor tidak berusaha membantu sama sekali; semuanya begitu hening dan mencekam hingga si pembunuh bisa merasakan kesunyian itu menekan paru-paru dan jantungnya yang sedang berdenyut begitu kuat hingga rongga dadanya terasa nyeri.

Dia begitu _menikmati_ ini.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam; menghirup aroma keputus-asaan dan ketakutan yang dikeluarkan dari pemuda yang kini tergeletak di kakinya. Napasnya tercekat-cekat, aromanya begitu _menakjubkan_. Dia begitu mencintai rasa ini, mencintai bagaimana makhluk mortal tercekat di kakinya, bersimpuh menginginkannya namun mendapatkan hal lain yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang mereka inginkan. Pemuda itu berdeham, dia nyaris merasa _orgasme_ akibat atmosfir ruangan ini. Dia menoleh ke pemuda di kakinya, mengancingkan kembali seragam sekolahnya dan mendesah lega. Membersihkan debu tak kasat mata di pakaiannya, dia menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka. Matahari condong ke arah barat, menyoroti matanya dengan bilah-bilah cahaya yang menusuk.

Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah.

Tidak akan jadi masalah karena saat ini, bola matanya adalah api yang berkobar.

.

-.000.-

.

Denting piano terdengar sayup-sayup mengalun lembut bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang turun perlahan menapaki tanah dan rerumputan, menghasilkan _petrichor_ yang mampu menjadikan beberapa hati dikurung rindu masa lalu, dan sebagian lainnya dipeluk oleh rasa tenang yang nyaman.

Sebagai pribadi yang begitu mencintai denting piano, seorang pemuda tampak sangat menikmati ayunan jari jemari yang menari diatas tuts dengan begitu indahnya. Ia, yang baru saja selesai dengan tugasnya mengunci pintu ruangan tempat teman-teman barunya biasa berkumpul, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi _basecamp_ nya dan perlahan mendekati sebuah ruangan yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari ruangannya, dimana disanalah suara alunan piano itu berasal; atau setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini.

 _Ruang musik_.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat papan kayu yang tertempel sebagai penanda, ruangan apakah itu. _Tentu saja,_ pikirnya. Mana ada suara piano di laboratorium biologi? Gelengan kepalanya menandakan bahwa di dalam pikirannya baru saja mampir hal-hal berbau tidak logis.

 _Dia piawai sekali._

Pemuda itu kembali bergumam. Sambil sedikit membiarkan senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya, ia dengan saksama mendengarkan sosok yang sedang memunggunginya itu memainkan piano dengan indah. Dalam dadanya, terbit gemuruh kecil bersama adrenalin yang terpacu berkat alunan instrumental yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

 _Dia siapa, ya?_

Sebuah pertanyaan klasik kini lahir di kepala sang pemuda. Dahinya mengernyit mencoba mencari sedikit petunjuk tentang siapa sosok yang dengan piawainya memainkan piano itu. Sayangnya, matanya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Bukannya berpaling dan mencari hal yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk untuk tahu siapakah sosok yang sedang bermain piano di dalam sana, mata sang pemuda malah tak bisa lepas dari punggung kecil yang bergerak mengikuti kemana arah jari jemari sang pemilik menari.

"Gre! Kau sedang apa? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi! Ayo pulang!"

Sedang asyik menikmati tontonan gratis di ruang musik, pemuda itu tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan teriakan teman baiknya, Timo yang sudah berdiri dengan pose garang diujung lorong.

"Ya! Sebentar!"

Maksudnya, ia hendak kembali menengok sosok itu sebelum pulang. Tapi saat matanya kembali menatap _grand piano_ yang sejak tadi dimainkan dengan indah, sosok yang ia cari tak lagi ada disana.

 _Kemana dia?_

Mata tajamnya ia alihkan ke penjuru ruang musik yang masih terpapar sedikit cahaya dari lampu taman sekolah, tapi nihil. Sosok itu tidak terlihat disana. Merasa penasaran, ia pun mencoba membuka pintu ruang musik dan hendak mencarinya langsung di dalam sana dengan lebih jelas. Tapi…

"Terkunci?"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Timo yang tak sabar menunggu, akhirnya mendekati sang pemuda. "Ini hari Rabu, ruang musik dikunci lebih awal karena kelas terakhir yang memakainya adalah kelas sepuluh MIPA satu, tepat setelah jam makan siang."

 _Apa? Tidak mungkin! Aku jelas mendengar alunan river flows in you dimainkan dengan sangat indah tadi, dan aku melihat pianisnya! Mata dan telingaku tidak mungkin salah!_

Pemuda itu kembali menatap _grand piano_ itu lewat kaca pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Segala macam bentuk penyangkalan ia lontarkan di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Menyangkal bahwa apa yang ia lihat dan dengarkan tadi adalah hal mistikal.

"Benarkah? Aah, baguslah. Aku pikir tadi ruangan ini belum dikunci oleh satpam, itu kenapa aku berdiri disini." Ujarnya mencoba tidak menunjukkan tujuan sebenarnya. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang, Tim. Perutku sudah lapar,"

Pemuda itu merelakan kepalanya mendapat toyoran main-main dari Timo sembari kembali sesekali curi-curi pandang ke ruang musik, dengan harapan bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok manusia nyata, dan bukan khayalan kepalanya belaka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi salah satu dari mereka dengan senyum kecil terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang musik, tapi rasa penasaran tak juga lenyap dari kepalanya. Bayangan tentang bagaimana piano itu dimainkan dengan begitu apik oleh sosok itu, bayangan tentang bagaimana dia masuk ke dalam ruang musik tanpa membuka pintu, serta banyak hal lain yang menggerogoti kepala sang pemuda sejak dua hari lalu yang tak kunjung hilang. Ia sangat yakin bahwa sosok itu bukan khayalannya.

"Masih memikirkan si pianis?"

"Bukankah, dia itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut khayalan, Hun?" sang pemuda memainkan pensilnya diantara jari-jarinya sembari membiarkan kedua mata tajamnya menatap langit-langit kelasnyadengan kosong. "Aah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sial!"

Pemuda itu bangkit dengan frustasi, mengusak kepalanya sendiri dengan gemas lalu menghela napasnya kasar. "Oi! Bicaralah, Oh Sehun. Kunyahanmu tidak akan membantuku, es doger."

Cengiran tanpa dosa mampir di wajah Oh Sehun, teman satu bangku sang pemuda yang masih merasa frustasi itu. "Tapi, itu juga terlalu bias untuk disebut nyata, wahai Gregorio Permana yang berisik." balasnya sambil kembali mengunyah kentang goreng yang mereka pesan tadi di kantin.

"Hah," Greg menghela napas dengan kesal, "bicara denganmu memang tidak membantu, dasar _vacuum cleaner teletubbies._ "

Tak ingin acara menyantap kentang gorengnya diganggu, Sehun memberi gestur tangan mengusir pada Greg. Kesal karena curhatannya ditanggapi dengan sebelah hati, Greg pun memutuskan memberikan pukulan cinta pada kepala belakang Sehun yang diteruskan dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauh dari sang pangeran es doger itu, dan menapaki lorong lantai tiga sekolahnya menuju toilet.

Sekolah baru Greg adalah salah satu sekolah swasta bergengsi di Ibukota Indonesia. Sebagai salah satu sekolah yang menjadi wujud nyata kerjasama Pemerintah Indonesia dan Pemerintah Korea Selatan dalam hal pendidikan, Seoul Internasional High School Jakarta memberikan pilihan pendidikan yang cukup sesuai dengan standar kebanyakan masyarakat kelas atas di Indonesia. Disini, tak banyak siswa siswi yang berasal dari keluarga menengah ke bawah. Kebanyakan di antara mereka, diberikan pilihan untuk masuk ke sekolah bantuan yang juga masih termasuk program kerjasama dua negara yakni Indonesia dan Korea Selatan.

Sebagai sekolah swasta yang hasil kerjasama antara dua negara, tak pelak hampir 50% siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini adalah warga negara Korea Selatan dan sisanya dihuni oleh siswa dengan kewarganegaraan Indonesia yang berkecukupan dan beberapa siswa dengan passport negara tetangga seperti Singapura, Australia bahkan Malaysia.

Dan Oh Sehun adalah salah satu siswa asli Korea Selatan yang dikirim ke Indonesia untuk mengenyam pendidikan disini, entah beruntung atau sial, jalan takdirnya kembali bersinggungan dengan Gregorio Permana.

Nama itu mungkin asing bagi sebagian siswa disini, namun bagi Sehun, lelaki penyuka cerita mitologi Yunani itu bukanlah orang asing. Memiliki nama lahir Gregorio Ignasius Permana, ia merupakan lelaki kelahiran Korea Selatan yang memiliki darah Indonesia dari sang Ayah yang kini bekerja sebagai salah satu staff ahli dari Kedutaan Besar Korea Selatan untuk Indonesia. Sejak kecil, mereka berdua merupakan teman kecil dan juga tetangga, namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang Ayah, keduanya harus berpisah sejak umur enam tahun. Sejak itu, mereka sangat jarang bertatap muka atau bahkan bertegur sapa. Dan tepat dua minggu lalu, jalan hidup mereka kembali bersinggungan.

Berbicara tentang Gregorio Permana dan kehidupannya, mungkin akan sedikit terdengar _mainstream_. Dalam hidupnya, poin penting yang ia selalu ingat adalah bagaimana kecintaan sang Ayah akan denting piano memegang peran terlampau penting dalam fase masa kecilnya. Besarnya kekaguman lelaki nomor satu di hidup Greg itu terhadap musik instrumental piano, telah menumbuhkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman pada Greg tiap kali lelaki itu mendengarkan alunan piano dimanapun ia berada, persis seperti perasaan seorang _pluviophile_ pada hujan. Hangat, gembira dan bahagia.

"Apa mungkin dia adik kelas, ya?" Greg masih melanjutkan gumamannya dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana seputar siapa sesungguhnya sosok pianis mungil yang tarian jari jemarinya telah kembali menghangatkan palung jiwanya; menyentuhnya lembut dan menghangatkannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain selain sang Ayah dengan alunan pianonya.

Tak ia sangka, selagi ia sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, kakinya malah membawanya menuju kawasan kelas dua belas MIPA lima yang memang cukup disegani oleh seluruh siswa disini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena penghuni kelas itu merupakan orang-orang yang pernah atau masih menjabat sebagai Ketua di berbagai divisi di organisasi sekolah mereka dan juga Ketua dari berbagai ekstrakulikuler. Sebut saja, Kim Suho yang baru saja melepas jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS satu minggu lalu karena adanya regenerasi OSIS. Lalu, ada Jonna Amandita, gadis cantik yang punya banyak penggemar ini merupakan ketua tim cheerleader sekolah ini. Ia belum turun jabatan karena tim cheerleader baru saja selesai mengadakan _two days camp_ dengan anggota-anggota baru mereka hari Minggu lalu. Juga ada Kim Jongdae, laki-laki super tegas itu masih menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi pecinta alam dimana Greg menjadi anggota terakhir yang diterima disana minggu lalu.

Kata Sehun, Timo dan Mark, kelas dua belas MIPA lima adalah kelas yang harus ia hindari untuk dilewati jika ingin jantungnya baik-baik saja dan tidak terkena tatapan-tatapan tajam menusuk yang biasanya diberikan para ketua itu saat melihat ada adik kelas yang melewati lorong kelas mereka menuju tangga turun ke lantai dua. Seingat Greg, ada lebih dari tujuh siswa di kelas dua belas MIPA lima yang pernah atau masih menjabat sebagai ketua dan jika keseluruhan dari mereka sedang berkumpul diluar kelas lalu duduk-duduk santai di lorong, hanya tiga orang yang bisa melewati mereka dengan santai; Kepala Sekolah, Waka Sekolah, dan Kepala Bagian Kesiswaan. Lalu bagaimana dengan siswa siswi kelas lain yang hendak turun ke lantai dua dan lantai satu? Mereka akan lebih memilih turun dengan menuruni tangga lain yang berada di ujung lorong bagian timur daripada harus melewati kelas angker itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa lain, Greg yang sadar bahwa ia hampir memasuki kawasan angker, segera bersiap berbalik menuju kelasnya lagi. Setidaknya, rasa enggan untuk berurusan dengan kakak kelas itu masih begitu kuat sebelum mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas dua belas MIPA lima.

Seorang lelaki manis dengan potongan rambut lucu dan kacamata bulat yang terlihat begitu senada dengan wajah dan matanya.

 _Oh, terpujilah Tuhan dengan segala kuasaNya atas makhlukNya._

Greg bergeming. Baik raga maupun jiwanya, tak ada yang berniat bergerak saat pandangnya menangkap sebuah momen kecil beberapa detik lalu. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah tawa tanpa aba-aba mampu jadi pemicu detakan jantungnya untuk berhenti bekerja sementara. Ia tak pernah percaya dengan segala macam _scene_ romantis di beberapa drama Korea yang jadi favorit sepupunya untuk ditonton di akhir pekan, bahwa ada momen yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan untaian kata ketika seseorang bertemu dengan orang lain, yang kemudian menjadikan dunianya serasa terhenti, jantungnya serasa tak berdetak dan ribuan serangga dengan sayap indah tiba-tiba muncul di dalam perutnya. Greg tidak pernah percaya semua hal tentang romansa merah muda dalam hidup anak remaja, hingga hantaman tawa indah itu menghampirinya tepat di wajah.

Jantungnya serasa lenyap tak berbekas. Empat indranya yang lain serasa mati tak lagi bekerja. Kepalanya serasa kosong tak pernah berisi. Dan birunya langit serasa tak pernah ada, berganti menjadi merah muda bercorak hati. Greg bersumpah demi segala macam hal indah yang ia kenali sejak kecil lewat tenun kesabaran dan senyum Ayahnya, ini adalah kali pertama hatinya terasa begitu hangat hanya dengan sebuah tawa yang nyata, setelah sebelumnya hangat hatinya tercipta semata-mata karena senyum stagnan dari sebuah foto monokrom milik gadis tercantik yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya, yang sedari kecil ia kenali sebagai wanita terkuat yang menjadikannya mampu melihat dunia; _Ibunya_.

Greg berusaha keras mengembalikan dunianya pada tempatnya. Bersikeras bahwa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari ketidakmungkinan yang ia percayai adanya. Namun lagi-lagi, sebuah momen kecil yang tidak berharga bagi banyak orang, menjadikan Greg tak mampu lagi menyangkal.

 _Punggungnya…_

Mungkin setelah ini, atau tepatnya saat kumpul rutin pecinta alam besok, ia harus bersikap sangat baik dan manis pada ketuanya yang terkenal menyeramkan itu. Karena tanpanya, mungkin Greg masih akan buta tentang siapa pemilik punggung mungil yang tarian dari jari jemarinya mampu menghadirkan hangat mentari pagi di relung jiwanya dua hari lalu. Karena tanpanya, mungkin Greg akan nampak seperti _pluviophile_ yang dirundung kemarau berbulan-bulan tanpa tahu kapan hujannya akan kembali.

Senyum simpul di sudut bibirnya memutuskan bahwa tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk akhirnya muncul.

 _I found you, pianist_.

Lelaki pecinta denting piano itu masih bergeming dengan senyum simpulnya yang tak juga lenyap saat sang senior mungil itu menoleh dan pandang mereka bersinggungan. Greg reflek memutar badannya membelakangi sang senior sekaligus melenyapkan senyum di wajahnya dan menggantinya dengan mimik panik.

 _Sial. Apa aku baru saja kena masalah besar?_

Daripada berpikir tentang alasan kenapa jantungnya yang tadi sempat berhenti bekerja, kepala Greg lebih tertarik memikirkan tentang apakah dengan melempar senyum pada senior yang tidak kau kenal dengan status sebagai murid bau kencur di sekolah ini akan membuatnya berada pada masalah besar?

Daripada berpikir tentang kemungkinan alasan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya adalah karena romansa merah muda, kepala Greg lebih senang berpikir tentang seberapa besar kemungkinan ia masih bisa hidup sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti karena bukankah ia bisa saja kena masalah besar karena (secara tidak sengaja) berani tersenyum pada senior yang merupakan siswa kelas angker?

Sangkalan demi sangkalan terus bergelimang di dalam kepala Greg seiring langkah kakinya yang kini telah kembali terarah menuju ruang kelasnya. Isi kepalanya kacau, tentu saja. Detak jantungnya kacau, tentu saja. Harusnya tadi ia memang tidak keluar kelas, 'kan? Harusnya kepalanya tidak ia isi dengan rasa penasarannya pada pemilik punggung mungil itu, 'kan?

 _Ahh, aku akan mati pulang sekolah nanti.._

"Oi, _jaran goyang_. Kau kerasukan, ya?"

"Aku akan mati pulang sekolah nanti, Sehuuun _-ah_. Haduhh, bagaimana ya?"

Lelaki yang berkulit lebih pucat nampak tak tertarik. "Kau sudah meracau kalimat yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu. Telingaku sudah tak mampu menampung kata-kata itu lagi," kesalnya. "Sekarang katakan padaku," lanjutnya sambil menampar pelan pipi kiri teman kecilnya. " _What the fuck is happen with you?"_

Lelaki yang berkulit lebih gelap akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Sehun tepat pada kedua matanya. Dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah melas, ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang teman kecil.

"Aku akan mati sepulang sekolah nanti, Oh Sehun…"

" _Fuck you,_ "

Sehun yang kesal memilih pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju ke kantin dan membeli mendoan atau gorengan lain yang tersedia disana daripada harus mendengar racauan gila dari teman sebangkunya yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak waras hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit setelah keluar dari kelas tadi.

"Hun _-ah_ , aku seriusss. Aku akan mati sepulang sekolah nantiiii. Bagaimana iniii?"

Ternyata laki-laki bermuka melas itu masih mengikuti Sehun seperti anak anjing mengekor induknya.

"Ya, ya. Matilah saja sana, _jaran goyang_ ," finalnya sambil membalikkan badan Greg dan menendang pantatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga menuju kantin.

Dari ujung lorong yang lain, ada sepasang mata yang punya ketajaman lebih yang baru saja menyalurkan getaran kecil ke otak dan memicu sebuah senyum kecil terlahir di sudut bibir yang penuh itu.

" _Ahh, you finally found me, ya?"_

-.000.-

.

Butuh waktu hampir satu minggu lamanya bagi seorang Gregorio Ignasius Permana untuk akhirnya menyerah dengan segala macam ketidakteraturan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, setelah racauan tentang _'aku akan mati sepulang sekolah nanti,'_ tidak benar-benar terjadi dan ia mendapatkan beberapa sarkas dari teman sebangkunya selama tiga hari penuh.

Seminggu ini, lelaki yang jatuh cinta dengan sate ayam madura Cak Tohir itu enggan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di luar kelas. Setiap jam istirahat, ia hanya akan menitipkan beberapa nama makanan yang ia harap jadi pemadam kelaparannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya; siapa pun itu kecuali Sehun karena lelaki albino kurang ajar itu akan selalu menolak permintaannya dan menggantinya dengan ejekan tentang kelakuan bodohnya tempo hari.

Ia sedang menghindari adanya kemungkinan bertemu dengan senior pemilik tawa pencabut nyawa itu.

Ia sedang menghindari adanya kemungkinan ia akan dihabisi di tempat oleh teman-teman sangar sang senior; ya mungkin saja selama ini ia selamat karena ia berhasil kabur dengan cepat setiap jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba.

 _Atau mungkin…_

Ia _hanya_ sedang meminimalisir kemungkinan jantungnya kembali berhenti bekerja saat pandangnya bersinggungan lagi dengan mata bulat bola pingpong itu.

Ia menolak untuk _tahu_ bahwa ada kemungkinan dunianya kembali berhenti berputar, dan hanya berfokus pada bagaimana senior mungil itu tertawa dengan indahnya, yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah dan tak pernah absen menjadi bunga tidur malamnya, belakangan ini.

Ia pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa ia tak akan semudah itu _menemukan_ tulang rusuk bengkoknya yang hilang.

Apa pun alasan yang dimiliki Greg untuk menghindari sang senior, nyatanya kini ia menyerah.

Menyerah dengan kenyataan bahwa sejak pandang mereka bertemu, kepalanya tak menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan memori tentang betapa indahnya garis bibir lelaki berkacamata itu saat ia tertawa.

Menyerah dengan kenyataan bahwa tawa yang ia sebut sebagai tawa pencabut nyawa itu benar-benar mencabut separuh kewarasannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kegilaan baru bernama _'aku menyukai pemilik tawa itu'_.

Greg memutuskan menyerah dengan sisi aneh yang tak ia miliki sebelumnya yang kini muncul dan tak kunjung hilang.

" _Aku rasa aku memang menyukaimu, Senior."_

"Aku tahu,"

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang muncul dalam bentuk suara yang begitu maskulin dan begitu dekat dengan telinganya, membuyarkan segala macam imaji kosong Greg yang ia sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Greg pada manusia albino yang terlihat mengunyah pisang goreng dengan lamat-lamat disampingnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai senior itu."

Mata tajam Greg membulat cepat. " _W-what_?"

"Oh, _sorry_. Apa aku mengatakannya terlalu keras? Harusnya itu jadi sebuah rahasia, ya?" Sehun kembali mengunyah pisang gorengnya tanpa melukis sedikitpun gurat bersalah di wajahnya.

" _Shit._ Aku pikir aku berkhayal."

" _No, moron._ Kau sudah menggumamkan hal yang sama sejak beberapa hari lalu, kau tahu?" tambah Sehun tak peduli. "Sudah tahu siapa senior itu? Aku pikir kau masih bergulat dengan siapa sosok pianis itu. Ternyata sudah berganti dengan senior kita?"

Greg menggeleng, ia menoleh dan menatap Sehun serius. "Aku punya berita baik dan berita buruk,"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah pertanda ia sedang tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman sebangkunya yang belakangan hilang waras ini.

"Berita baiknya, aku menemukan si pianis," Greg menggantung bicaranya, membiarkan lawan bicaranya menimpali.

"Aah, benarkah? Aku pikir kau melupakannya karena bertemu dengan si senior itu," sahut Sehun cepat sambil meminum soda gembira dalam plastik putih yang ia genggam sejak tadi. "Lalu berita buruknya?"

Helaan napas berat kembali muncul dari bibir Greg. "Dia anak MIPA lima, dua belas MIPA lima."

Dan Sehun sukses tersedak soda gembiranya sendiri.

" _Shit_."

Greg mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang berada dalam kepala Sehun saat ini. "Senior itu adalah si pianis," terang Greg lemas. "Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku gila beberapa hari terakhir?"

"Berdoalah dia bukan salah satu dari geng Ketua,"

"Ya, aku pun berharap demikian."

"Katakan, apa dia cantik? Seksi?"

Greg menggeleng pelan. "Dia manis,"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Rambutnya panjang sepunggung atau sebahu?"

Greg kembali menggeleng pelan. "Rambutnya pendek, aku tak tahu itu model rambut apa yang jelas, itu terlihat lucu dan begitu cocok dengannya." seulas senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya tanpa ia sadari ketika ia mengakhiri jawabannya.

"Hmmm, siapa ya senior wanita yang berambut pendek di kelas angker?" gumam Sehun sambil berusaha mengingat dan melakukan _scanning_ tak terlihat di kepalanya tentang siapakah sosok yang dimaksud Greg.

"Oh, dia laki-laki _by the way_ ," lolos Greg santai sambil kemudian mengambil mendoan milik Sehun yang tergeletak di atas meja mereka.

 _Oh,_ pikir Sehun.

 _Tunggu—_

" _What?"_ Sehun menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada teman kecilnya yang tampak asik mengunyah mendoan miliknya tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Dalam keterkejutannya yang masih ia kendalikan, laki-laki yang sedikit lebih muda dari Greg itu berdeham lalu kembali bertanya pada sang lakon utama.

"Tapi, Gre," Sehun memilih menggantung bicaranya, menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaranya yang masih merasa warasnya belum pulih sembari masih terus melakukan _scanning_ di kepalanya tentang siapa senior _laki-laki_ yang disukai teman kecilnya ini.

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai laki-laki?"

.

-.000.-

Sejak memutuskan menyerah pada hatinya yang sepertinya _benar-benar_ terjatuh pada seniornya, Greg mulai melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini ia tahan untuk dilakukan. Seperti,

"Nesha, kamu bawa LKS itu ke ruang guru, ya. Sekalian juga kertas hasil lukisan teman-temanmu itu, meja gurunya jadi terlalu penuh karena ada kertas-kertas itu."

"Bu! Saya boleh bantu Nesha?"

Dahi wanita empat puluh dua tahun itu mengernyit pelan menatap keseriusan dan antusiasme yang diperlihatkan Gregorio Permana. Seingatnya, selama ia mengajar di kelas ini, anak itu bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di lorong depan kelas karena pekerjaan rumahnya tertinggal atau belum selesai. Jadi, apa yang mendasari anak itu sekarang begitu antusias membantunya?

"Kau?"

Anggukan mantap sekali lagi diberikan Greg pada guru mata pelajaran paling membosankan di jagad ilmu sosial; Sosiologi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bantu Nesha bawa bukunya."

Sehun hanya berdecih pelan menatap kelakuan bodoh teman sebangkunya. Ia tentu sangat paham maksud dibalik kerelaan laki-laki penyuka tidur itu untuk membantu sang ketua kelas untuk membawa buku dan kertas hasil lukisan teman-temannya saat pelajaran seni lukis tadi pagi. Apalagi jika bukan dengan leluasa mengendap menuju meja wali kelas dua belas MIPA lima untuk mencuri selembar daftar siswa dari sana.

Lihat itu? Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan semu merah muda salah alamat yang muncul di kedua pipi ketua kelas malang itu. Sebagai satu dari sekian siswi yang menaruh hati pada Greg, tentu tidak heran jika reaksi seperti itu muncul, bukan?

"Kau bisa memberikan semuanya padaku, Nes. Jadi kau tidak perlu ke ruang guru."

"E-eh? T-tapi kan.. ini berat, Greg."

"Tidak berat, _kok_. Lihat?" Greg mengapit kertas hasil lukisan diantara lengan atasnya dan juga rusuk kirinya, kemudian membawa tumpukan lembar kerja siswa dengan dua tangannya. "Sudah, duduklah. Aku akan membawanya ke meja Bu Wati."

Gadis malang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecil membiarkan pangeran yang mencuri hatinya itu menjauh darinya tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja jadi korban pemanfaatan akses oleh Greg.

Langkah kaki laki-laki yang terdaftar sebagai member pecinta alam sekolah itu begitu ringan hingga rasanya ia baru saja tiba di ruang guru dengan bantuan sapuan angin. Seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan dalam waktu singkat tadi di ruang kelas bersama Sehun, Greg meletakkan lembar kerja siswa di meja Bu Wati, menunduk sekali saat matanya bertemu dengan sang guru lalu bergegas menuju meja sang guru seni yakni Pak Lim Junghwan, salah satu dari beberapa guru _import_ yang bekerja disini. Kenapa Greg sukarela menawarkan bantuan pada Ganesha untuk membawa barang-barang tadi ke ruang guru? Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah demi selembar kertas daftar siswa kelas dua belas MIPA lima yang tergeletak bebas di meja sang wali kelas, Mister Surya Wijaya, guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal murah senyum dan baik hati.

Setelah berhasil mengambil satu lembar daftar siswa yang jadi targetnya, ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar ruang guru. Langkah kakinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan dari sebelumnya entah kenapa, isi dadanya juga serasa begitu tanpa beban. Mungkin benar kata beberapa orang, _jatuh cinta itu bikin gila_.

Belum selesai kepalanya berpesta dengan keberhasilannya mengambil lembar daftar siswa tanpa menimbulkan masalah, indra penglihatannya sudah menangkap sosok senior mungilnya dari kejauhan sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat, mungkin ia baru saja selesai kelas dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di ruangan penuh buku yang belum juga ia kunjungi sampai hari ini itu. Sedikit bimbang, Greg butuh waktu hingga tujuh menit untuk memutuskan mengikuti laki-laki berkacamata itu daripada berdiri seperti orang aneh di ujung lorong begini.

Sebenarnya, Greg suka membaca. Ia punya beberapa buku fiksi di kamarnya, beberapa dari mereka adalah _series_ dari pesulap andal yang harga satu bukunya saja sempat membuat uang jajan perbulannya waktu SMP itu habis. Ada juga beberapa buku _thriller_ ringan dan banyak buku yang berhubungan dengan Dewa-Dewi Mitologi Yunani seperti Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite dan lainnya. Entah kenapa, tapi sejak sekolah dasar, Greg sudah sangat amat tertarik dengan berbagai macam hal tentang Mitologi Yunani. Bahkan, ia pernah berniat mengubah namanya saat masih sekolah dasar, dari Gregorio Ignasius Permana menjadi Gregares Zeus Permana. Untung saja niatan itu tak pernah ia utarakan pada Ayahnya, bisa-bisa pantatnya jadi sasaran empuk tepukan cinta dari tangan sang kepala keluarga.

Kesan yang dilontarkan Greg saat masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah barunya untuk pertama kali adalah, _dingin_.

Ya, entah berapa _air conditioner_ yang dipasang disini oleh teknisi, yang jelas perpustakaan ini begitu dingin untuk ukuran ruangan yang sepertinya tak sampai sebesar lapangan futsal ini, meski ada dua lantai disini.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mungkin setelah ini Greg perlu lebih banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan karena entah ada apa, hari ini ia merasa dirundung begitu banyak keberuntungan.

"Y-ya," ia berdehem sekali untuk membebaskan tenggorokannya dari segala hal yang mungkin menghalanginya berbicara dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya di depan sosok yang selama ini ia cari. "Aku ingin mencari buku fiksi?"

" _Sure_ , kau tinggal lurus menuju rak berwarna merah dengan corak hitam disana. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Mata Greg bimbang, apa ia harus melepas pandangannya dari bibir penuh yang sedang bergerak bebas itu atau menuruti arahan tangan seniornya untuk melihat ke rak buku fiksi yang bahkan tak pernah jadi tujuannya sejak awal.

"Y-ya, tentu aku melihatnya," anggukan demi anggukan canggung dilakukannya, tak terhitung juga berapa kali ia berdehem sebelum bicara pada sang senior, "terima kasih, Kak."

 _Shit_.

Greg mempercepat langkahnya menuju rak fiksi setelah matanya menangkap kilat senyum begitu memikat yang dipertontonkan seniornya sebagai balasan dari ucapan terima kasihnya tadi. Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, juga perutnya, juga kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Akhirnya dengan asal, ia mengambil satu buku dari rak fiksi yang berujung dengan keterkejutannya sendiri saat ia membaca sampul buku yang ia bawa.

" _The Trials of Apollo?"_

 _No. Fucking. Way._

 _Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini punya buku yang bahkan baru akan dirilis resmi senin depan?_

Sejenak, fokus Greg teralihkan pada sebuah fiksi mitologi Yunani yang menggugah adrenalinnya lebih kencang lagi karena buku itu bahkan belum resmi dirilis tapi sekolah ini sudah memiliki _copy-_ nya yang tertera tanda tangan sang penulis disana. Greg tidak pernah tahu bahwa sekolahnya punya kuasa untuk mendapatkan buku dengan cukup eksklusif seperti ini.

Merasa sudah cukup berkutat dengan kekagumannya pada perpustakaan sekolahnya atas koleksi buku fiksi mereka yang cukup mengesankan— _meskipun ini pertama kalinya ia masuk perpustakaan ini sebenarnya—_ , Greg memutuskan untuk menelusuri isi lantai satu perpustakaan sekolahnya. Belum juga melangkah jauh, ia sudah mendapati sebuah figura besar terpampang di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang cukup mudah terlihat dari manapun. Dalam figura itu berisi susunan anggota dari Klub Perpustakaan. _Wait, mereka bahkan punya Klub Perpustakaan? Woah, impressive_ , gumam Greg sambil tak lepas memandang isi figura itu.

 _Ketua Klub Perpustakaan?_

Tak sampai dua detik, mata tajam Greg membulat sempurna selaras dengan keterkejutannya sendiri akan informasi besar yang baru diterima indra penglihatannya. Dengan cukup tergesa, ia segera duduk di kursi yang berjarak tak sampai lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini lalu mengeluarkan daftar siswa kelas dua belas MIPA lima yang tadi berhasil ia selundupkan ke dalam kantung celananya dari meja sang wali kelas.

 _Siapa… siapa namamu…_

Gumaman demi gumaman diterbitkan bibir Greg. Imaji demi imaji mulai muncul perlahan di kepalanya tentang bagaimana baiknya ia bertukar nama dengan senior berkacamata itu. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga ia merasa frustasi sendiri karena tak mendapat sedikitpun petunjuk tentang siapa nama dari ketua klub perpustakaan yang juga _kebetulan_ adalah _tersangka_ dari kasus pencurian hatinya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bagi Greg, daftar siswa ini tak akan berguna jika ia tak punya satupun petunjuk tentang nama panggil—

"Athan, bisa kemari sebentar, Nak?"

"Ya, Pak Erik?"

 _Suara itu…_

Kepala Greg mendadak tegak ketika telinganya mendengar sahutan sang senior atas panggilan dari penjaga perpustakaan.

" _Athan... Athan… AHA!"_

"Hey, dilarang bersuara keras di dalam perpustakaan, Nak. Kontrol volume suaramu, ya?"

Mata Greg bersinggungan dengan mata sang penjaga perpustakaan yang baru saja memergokinya sedikit berteriak kegirangan. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk pelan pertanda ia meminta maaf dan juga—

 _Oh, man… mata itu lagi... senyum itu lagi…_

—Athan. Lelaki berkacamata itu baru saja ikut memandang Greg dan tersenyum kecil padanya layaknya ia tahu bahwa laki-laki bodoh yang sedang kegirangan itu baru saja menemukan identitasnya di lembar daftar siswa kelasnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kelas. Sudah waktunya masuk, _kan_?"

Athan—pemuda berkacamata yang juga _kebetulan_ adalah lelaki yang membuat isi dada Greg saat ini tidak karuan itu menyempatkan menilik jam tangannya. "Iya, Pak. Lima menit lagi Pak Arifin mengajar, saya kembali ke kelas dulu, ya, Pak. Perihal tadi, akan saya bicarakan dengan anak-anak klub perpustakaan. Sabtu nanti kami akan terima paketnya, Pak. Bapak liburan saja dengan Bu Santi dan juga anak-anak, hitung-hitung agenda mandiri untuk anak-anak baru, Pak."

"Kau memang ketua yang baik, Athan. Tidak heran anak-anak sepertinya tidak mau menggantikanmu," ujar sang penjaga perpustakaan seraya tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak sang tangan kanannya. "Baiklah, Bapak percaya padamu dan juga anak-anak. Bapak titip _rumah_ ya, Nak?"

Anggukan dari Athan menjadi akhir dari percakapan dua lelaki yang cukup dekat hubungannya dengan perpustakaan itu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, Greg bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju resepsionis untuk mendaftarkan buku yang ia pegang sebagai buku pinjamannya.

"Kartu pelajarnya, Dek?" tanya Fiona, sang petugas magang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ha? Eung… _anu_ … saya belum dapat." Jawab Greg dengan nada pelan.

" _Kok_ belum dapat? Punyamu hilang?"

Greg menggeleng, "saya anak baru, kata kesiswaan kartu pelajar saya baru bisa diambil bulan depan."

"Wah, kalau meminjam buku disini harus menggunakan kartu pelajar, Dek. Atau, KTP ada?"

Gelengan kembali Greg layangkan pada Fiona bersamaan dengan suara pintu perpustakaan yang kembali terbuka namun tak dihiraukan oleh lelaki yang sedang cemas dengan nasib peminjaman bukunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, coba kamu pinjam kartu pelajar teman sekelasmu saja. Nanti sepulang sekolah, kamu bisa kembali kemari dengan kartu pelajar temanmu untuk meminjam buku ini, saya akan simpankan ini disini. Bagaimana?"

"Pakai kartuku saja _gimana_ , Mbak?"

Dan Greg merasa dunianya mandeg.

" _Loh_ , aku kira kamu sudah kembali ke kelas, Than."

Sepercik tawa dilontarkan sang ketua klub perpustakaan. " _Handphone_ ku ketinggalan," balasnya sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang tergeletak manis disamping _punch holder_ di meja resepsionis.

" _Walah_ , ya sudah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau meminjamkan kartumu untuk anak baru ini?"

"Anak baru?" tanya sang ketua klub perpustakaan. "Oh, kau yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu kau anak baru, kelas berapa?"

"Sebelas," dehem kecil ia keluarkan sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "Sebelas sosial tiga, Kak."

"Aahh, satu kelas dengan Sohyun, ya?"

Anggukan cepat diberikan Greg sebagai jawaban.

" _It's okay,_ Mbak. Nanti kalau dia telat mengembalikan bukunya, aku tinggal tagih ke Sohyun _kan_ duitnya?" Canda Athan yang diiyakan oleh Fiona.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau isi data kartu perpustakaan saja dulu, ya? Seharusnya ini diisi kalau kau sudah memiliki kartu pelajar, tapi kurasa Pak Erik tidak akan marah kalau hanya satu orang yang dikecualikan."

Greg mengangguk dan segera mengisi kertas kecil berisi nama, kelas dan juga nomor induk siswanya.

"Gregorio Permana? Namamu bagus juga, Dek."

 _Shit_.

Umpatan demi umpatan terbang bebas di dalam kepala Greg bersamaan dengan pertama kalinya namanya meluncur dari bibir sang ketua klub perpustakaan. Merasa tidak mampu menjawab, ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, menunggu dengan sabar akan selesainya proses pendataan buku favoritnya itu.

"Wah? _Trials of Apollo_?" Athan kembali bersuara. "Kau menyukai buku dengan _genre_ begitu juga?"

 _Juga?_

"Kak Athan suka mitologi Yunani?"

Tawa kecil Athan yang perlahan mulai jadi candu baru Greg kini kembali muncul.

"Tentu, disamping _Harry Potter_ , buku mitologi Yunani adalah bacaan wajib yang harus ada di kamarku sejak aku kecil."

 _Oh, God. Help me…_

"Wah, wah... sepertinya kalian akan bisa akrab dengan cepat, ya? Buku bacaan favorit saja sudah sama,"

Bukan hanya Athan, kini Greg dan Fiona juga tenggelam dalam gelak tawa.

"Terima kasih Kak Athan, saya janji tidak akan terlambat mengembalikan buku ini."

" _It's okay,_ Gregorio. Aku tadi hanya bercanda, _kok_."

"Oh, iya, Dek. Kenapa kau tidak ikut jadi anggota klub perpustakaan saja? Seru, _loh_ kegiatannya. Tidak membosankan seperti yang sering ditebak orang-orang kebanyakan," Fiona mencoba mempromosikan tempat kerjanya pada sang anak baru.

"Iya, tapi tiap Sabtu kerjanya hanya disini, urus arsip dan inventaris perpustakaan bersama-sama anak klub." Athan menambahkan promosi yang dilakukan Fiona dengan gelak tawa khasnya.

Mendadak, dorongan untuk segera pergi dari perpustakaan karena jantungnya yang sudah hampir meledak itu hilang, berganti dengan dorongan untuk bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mendaftar menjadi anggota klub perpustakaan yang punya imej kutu buku saja daripada mengikuti pendidikan dasar pecinta alam meski itu akan lebih membuatnya kelihatan garang. Saat ini yang ada di kepala Greg hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa lebih dekat dengan sang ketua klub perpustakaan sekolahnya dan bahkan jika mungkin _menjadi kekasihnya_.

Oh, ya, itu benar.

Gregorio Permana _tidak_ menyukai perempuan.

-.000.-

.

 _Have I fallen in love? My eyes are telling me,_

 _My eyes that look at you, can't hide it, it's so obvious.._

 _Am I in love? My cheeks are telling me,_

 _They're getting red because of you, can't hide it, it's so obvious.._

"Butuh bantuan, Kak?"

Yang diberi tawaran lalu menoleh, tertawa kecil beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk. "Tangganya sedang dipakai Marcya menata buku di rak buku sosial," sahutnya seolah membela diri dari ketidakmampuannya mencapai bagian yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari capaian maksimal dari tangannya meski kakinya sudah berjinjit.

" _Well_ , mungkin itu kenapa Tuhan menyuruhku bangun pagi-pagi dan memberiku _feeling_ untuk datang ke perpustakaan di hari Sabtu, ya?"

Kekehan datang dari pemuda yang lebih tua. "Sudah, _sana_ rapikan bagian atas. Aku akan rapikan bagian bawah."

Yang lebih muda memberi tanda hormat tangan lalu segera mulai merapikan rak bagian atas yang dimaksud ketua klub perpustakaan.

"Oh, omong-omong, bukankah harusnya hari ini kau ikut _diksar_ dengan anak-anak PALS?"

"Ya, jam dua nanti berangkat dari sekolah." Jawab Greg tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku di hadapannya.

"Aahh, jadi alasanmu ke sekolah bukan untuk membantuku, ya?"

 _Shit._

"Y-yaaa, itu tetap alasan utama, _kok_ , Kak. Kalau hanya datang untuk berangkat _diksar_ , aku tak perlu bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah pukul sembilan pagi, _kan_?" sahut sang lelaki yang lebih muda berusaha membela harga dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami meski jika kau tidak melakukannya juga tidak masalah, _sih_ , Gre." Balas sang ketua mencoba tetap berterimakasih atas kesediaan adik kelasnya itu membantu anak-anak klub perpustakaan untuk berbenah. "Oh, _by the way,_ anak-anak merencanakan pergi ke Carl's Jr. untuk makan siang. Kau mau ikut?"

Greg menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap yang lebih tua dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri sambil berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan ajakan makan siang berdua saja pada Athan. "Tidak bisa hanya Kak Athan dan aku, ya?"

"Eyy," yang disebut namanya segera mendongak dan menatap Greg dengan tatapan pura-pura kesal, "kau masih berusaha, ya?"

Tawa kecil menguar di rak non-fiksi, tempat dimana Greg dan Athan sedang sibuk menata buku berdua.

"Yaa, namanya juga usaha, Kak. Para pejuang zaman dulu kalau menyerah memperjuangkan kemerdekaan Indonesia, mana ada sekarang Indonesia bisa merdeka, Kak? Maka dari itu, aku juga tidak mau menyerah berjuang mengajak Kak Athan makan denganku!" balas Greg sedikit antusias dan melirihkan kalimat akhirnya supaya tidak begitu terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain. "Indonesia setelah merdeka _kan_ bisa lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, siapa tahu setelah Kak Athan makan denganku, Kakak bisa seperti Indonesia?"

Tak butuh detik untuk menghitung jarak gelak tawa Athan dari akhiran ajakan sang adik kelas yang sudah cukup terang melakukan pendekatan padanya selama satu bulan belakangan ini tanpa absen, yang sayangnya selalu berakhir dengan gelengan dari sang pemuda berkacamata.

Berbeda dengan Athan yang sedang tertawa sedikit terbahak menanggapi jawabannya, Greg nampak begitu tenang sembari menatap sosok senior yang sedang tenggelam dalam tawanya sendiri. Benaknya dipenuhi beberapa ungkapan-ungkapan manis yang tak pernah berhenti terbang berputar di dalam kepalanya tiap kali ia sedang bersama Athan entah hanya berdua atau ketika ada teman-teman mereka.

Athan saat sedang bebas tertawa atau sedang bahagia adalah sisi yang paling membuat hati Greg tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak menghangat sempurna. Empat minggu penuh ia lalui dengan usaha kerasnya mengenal Athan lebih baik, entah dari bertanya pada Sehun, mengamati Athan dari balkon kelas sosial tiga yang _kebetulan_ satu lantai dengan balkon atau lorong kelas dua belas MIPA lima, ataupun dengan sedikit mengambil risiko yakni bertanya pada Fiona, Pak Erik dan juga Kim Jongdae sang ketua PALS (Pecinta Alam Seoul International High School Jakarta) yang merupakan teman baik Athan. Hasilnya, dengan sedikit keberanian dari sisi _badboy_ yang ia miliki sejak SMP dulu, ia berhasil mengetahui dan menyaksikan sendiri beberapa sisi yang Athan miliki.

Athan saat sedang tidak mood adalah sisi yang akan sedikit ia hindari untuk ia temui karena meski wajahnya masih terlihat menggemaskan, tatapan tajam dari mata bulat lelaki itu kadang terasa cukup seram. Lalu, ada juga sisi Athan saat sedang bahagia—dimana itu adalah salah satu sisi yang ingin ia temui tiap hari— karena saat itulah senyum yang lebih cerah dari sinar matahari terpancar dari wajah Athan dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering dari Athan saat sedang biasa saja. Bahkan jika ia bisa, ia akan dengan senang hati membelikan Athan banyak bunga matahari yang sebenarnya masih kalah bersinar dengan tawanya saat ia bahagia. Meski begitu, menurut Greg, hanya bunga itu yang mendekati deskripsi dirinya tentang Athan. Ia indah seperti matahari, dan memberi hangat yang sama seperti yang matahari lakukan pada bumi.

Selain Athan yang sedang tidak mood, ada juga sisi yang Greg pilih untuk ia hindari yakni Athan saat sedang kesal dan marah. Kapan sisi itu muncul? Saat ia menemukan anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan perpustakaan, saat ada adik kelas yang mencari masalah dengan teman-temannya atau juga saat ada teman satu angkatannya yang berulah dengan adik kelas hanya untuk menunjukkan sisi superiornya. Lalu, bagaimana rasanya mendapati sisi Athan yang menyeramkan, itu? Tanyakan saja pada Reno dan Siska yang tertangkap mata Athan sedang enak bercumbu di _blindspot_ CCTV perpustakaan, atau Kim Hyanggi; adik kelas yang minggu lalu ketahuan makan di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku, atau juga pada Giovanita; gadis yang cukup angkuh dan sedikit urakan yang marah-marah pada Seojin, salah satu teman baik Athan hanya karena gadis itu berpacaran dengan mantan pacar Giovanita.

 _Sathan_ , merupakan sebuah panggilan yang sudah umum disebut di sekolah ini saat Athan sedang dalam mode menyeramkan. Bahkan Suho sang mantan ketua OSIS itu saja akan memilih tidak berada di dekat Athan ketika teman baiknya itu sedang memunculkan sisi menyeramkannya. _No one would dare to step closer when Sathan is there_ , katanya.

Dan dari seluruh sisi itu, percaya atau tidak, Greg sudah pernah melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Favoritnya? Saat Athan sedang bahagia dan saat Athan sedang dalam mode menyeramkan. Kenapa? Entahlah, lelaki yang lebih muda sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ia memfavoritkan sisi Athan yang menyeramkan meski ia selalu memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan sisi itu ketika mereka sedang berdua.

 _Well_ , kadang cinta memang buta, 'kan? Atau mungkin, Greg memang sudah dibutakan oleh keindahan bunga mataharinya?

" _No,_ Greg. _You're good guy, but I shouldn't go out with you_."

 _Lagi. Jawaban itu lagi. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku pergi denganmu meski hanya sekali, Athan?_

"Karena kau pria kejam?"

Athan kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Greg, "ya, karena aku pria kejam."

Muka merengek yang jarang Greg keluarkan kecuali jika sedang bersama Sehun atau keluarganya, hampir saja muncul di depan Athan. Untung saja, lelaki itu masih ingat gengsi.

"Tapi kau hanya kejam pada mereka yang melanggar aturan perpustakaan, _kan_? Aku tak pernah makan di perpustakaan, atau… atau bahkan... berciuman di perpustakaan," Greg memelankan nada suaranya di akhir. "Lalu kenapa kau kejam padaku?"

Sang ketua mencoba menatap Greg dengan lebih serius. " _Just don't, okay?_ Kalau bisa, berhentilah, Greg. Kau bisa menghancurkan banyak hati milik gadis-gadis cantik di sekolah kita, kau tahu? Lagipula, aku tahu kau tak akan bertahan lama denganku,"

Merasa itu sebuah tantangan, Greg menegapkan badannya dan menatap Athan dengan sungguh-sungguh. " _Just once_ , _no, twice. No, I mean, once._ Sekali saja jalan denganku kapanpun dan dimanapun kau mau selama satu hari penuh, setelah itu jika kau masih merasa aku belum cukup tahan denganmu atau belum cukup baik, atau apa pun itu, aku akan berhenti mendekatimu."

"Gre.."

" _Once,_ Athan. _Just gimme one day, and I will make sure it will end up as one of the best day you've ever had._ "

" _You will not survive, Gre... Just, don't. Okay?"_ senyum kecil mengiringi kepergian Athan dari hadapan Greg.

Meski kembali merasa sakitnya ditolak, Greg tidak menyerah membiarkan hatinya jatuh sendiri, tanpa meminta pertanggungjawaban sang pencuri. Karena ia tahu, dari sekian banyak hal yang mampu ia lakukan pada lelaki itu, hanya satu yang tidak akan sanggup ia proses jadi sebuah laku nyata.

Yakni, berhenti _jatuh_ pada Athan.

 _No matter how hard I try, no matter how much effort I make,_

 _There's one thing I can't do, that's not loving you.._

-.000.-

.

 _16 September 2017._

Hari ini semua media massa di Indonesia memiliki satu topik utama yang sama.

" _NARENDHA OCTAVIO, PUTRA TUNGGAL PENGUSAHA MEUBEL NOMOR SATU DI INDONESIA WIRAWAN OCTAVIO, DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI KAMARNYA PAGI INI KARENA OVERDOSIS NARKOBA."_

Dan bersamaan dengan munculnya berita itu, sepasang mata bulat yang sejak tadi menatap layar televisi 32 inch itu perlahan menghilang sejenak tersamar senyum puas yang terukir jelas di bibirnya sesaat sebelum

" _That's why y_ _ou_ _are not allowed to_ _fall for me from the start,_ _Aren_ _._ _That's why,_ "

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 _ **Chapter two: Full of Wonders.**_

" _You shouldn't have fallen for me, Ren."_

" _Aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh, atau mungkin kau merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu, tapi aku tidak main-main, Athan. Aku tidak peduli jika Papa akan marah padaku atau mengusirku dari rumah karena pernyataanku ini. Tapi aku menyukaimu, Athan, and it's not one day love. I've fallen for you years ago,"_

" _Ren, you will not survive with me,"_

" _I will. I am your best friend since junior high school, Than. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal? Aku sudah jadi teman baikmu sejak lama, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan denganmu? Lalu selama ini aku berteman dengan siapa?"_

" _No, Ren. Just stop,"_

" _I won't. Aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi dariku sejak kelulusan SMP tanpa sedikitpun aku memberitahumu tentang perasaan yang membuatku merasa gila selama ini. I won't stop,"_

" _You won't stop loving me?"_

" _No, I won't stop loving you, Athan. So, please? Be mine?"_

" _I can't. You know I can't. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, tapi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

Suara lantang yang muncul akibat benturan keras antara sebuah inhaler dengan kaca besar nampak masih menggema di gendang telinga sang pemuda yang baru saja dengan frustasinya menghirup inhalernya tiap kali ia merasa dadanya sesak. Ia merasa cukup sesak karena tanpa aba-aba, kepalanya disuguhi memoir tentang percakapan paling berani yang ia lakukan seumur hidupnya pada lelaki yang dulu jadi sahabat baiknya; lelaki yang juga jadi perusak ritme detak jantungnya tiap kali mereka pulang bersama atau setiap mereka punya momen berdua.

Ialah Narendha Octavio, putra tunggal Wirawan Octavio sang pengusaha meubel ternama di Indonesia yang sedang frustasi di kamarnya karena teringat Athan Gusti Prakoso, sahabat baiknya yang sejak tiga bulan lalu tak lagi mampu ia raih setelah pernyataannya atas perasaannya selama ini ditolak sang lelaki berkacamata. Merasa kehilangan kesempatan untuk lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, Aren—begitu ia biasa dipanggil oleh Athan— mulai mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal-hal lain diluar Athan. Sebagai putra tunggal dari pengusaha meubel yang cukup punya nama di Indonesia juga luar negeri, Aren punya berbagai macam akses dan fasilitas yang tak mudah dimiliki oleh pemuda lain seusianya. Seperti fasilitas mobil mewah, dan koneksi dengan beberapa orang yang terbilang maestro dalam dunia _hitam_.

Sayangnya, kebebasan lebih yang Aren miliki, ia olah menjadi hal yang tidak terlalu baik sejak penolakan Athan.

 _Drugs_.

Aren sudah cukup familiar dengan obat psikotropika yang sebenarnya ilegal itu dalam dua bulan terakhir. Sudah tak terhitung, berapa jumlah narkotika yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui injeksi tiap kali kepalanya tiba-tiba menghadirkan potongan-potongan memoir menyakitkan tentang penolakan Athan. Bagi laki-laki yang merasa punya harga diri tinggi seperti Aren, ditolak adalah hal terakhir yang ia pilih untuk ia hadapi. Tak sedikit dari orang-orang yang sudah menemani Aren tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kehilangan beberapa hal yang berharga bagi mereka hanya karena Aren tidak menyukai penolakan yang mereka lontarkan. Tapi kali ini, lelaki ambisius itu tidak punya kuasa untuk memberi pelajaran berharga pada laki-laki yang sudah jadi tambatan hatinya sejak SMP. Aren memang ambisius dan keras kepala, Papa dan Mamanya bisa memastikan hal itu tanpa sedikitpun diliputi ragu. Tapi Athan telah menyentuh hal yang tidak pernah Aren pikir mampu untuk membuatnya merasa lemah.

 _Aren jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri_.

Ketidakmampuannya untuk mendapatkan Athan, membuat isi kepalanya tak lagi mampu untuk berpikir jernih. Alih-alih melenyapkan Athan untuk memberinya pelajaran karena telah menolak pernyataan cinta sang sahabat, Aren memilih untuk melompat ke jurang penuh hal-hal gelap yang dulu sempat ia tolak untuk dimasuki.

Kini hari-hari Aren dipenuhi dengan seks bebas dan _drugs_. Setiap kali Aren merasa _stress_ , ia akan langsung membuka brankas pribadinya untuk dapat merasakan _surganya_. Atau jika persediaannya habis, ia akan menghubungi senior sekaligus teman terbaiknya yang mengenalkannya pada dunia tanpa cahaya terang ini untuk mendapatkan kembali _tiket_ menuju _surganya_. Tak jarang juga, Aren memilih untuk mendatangi _night club_ milik salah satu teman baiknya hanya demi mencari gadis atau lelaki yang bersedia ia _tembaki_ dengan beberapa mili cairan kejantanannya beserta beberapa lembar uang yang mungkin sangat cukup untuk hidup sedikit mewah selama beberapa minggu.

Dalam hidup Aren hanya ada satu kali ketidakberuntungan yang ia hadapi, dan menurutnya itu adalah penolakan Athan.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa hari ini, ketidakberuntungan itu kembali mendatanginya dalam bentuk yang lebih gelap dari dunia tercintanya.

Sudah dua jam tubuh Aren terbaring tanpa daya di meja dingin yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_. Beberapa sosok dengan masker dan peralatan kedokteran masih mengelilinginya.

"Ada kemajuan?"

"Ya," sahut lelaki yang baru saja selesai berkutat dengan mikroskop di ruangan berbeda. "Dia keracunan,"

"Bukan overdosis narkoba?"

"Bukan, Jeff. _It's botulinum_ ,"

Lelaki dengan pakaian khas polisi berpangkat menengah itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Pikirannya sejenak dipenuhi dengan pelajaran biologi yang ia dapat saat kuliah kedokteran yang tak ia lanjutkan hingga selesai beberapa tahun lalu. _Clostridium botulinum_ , salah satu bakteri dengan racun paling mematikan di dunia. Tapi pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya adalah…

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seseorang telah mengganti cairan narkoba yang korban pakai selama ini dengan narkoba bercampur racun. Korban tidak curiga karena semua gejala yang menunjukkan bahwa ia mengalami _botulisme_ adalah hal-hal yang biasa ia alami."

"Seperti?"

"Mbak Santi, pembantu korban bilang jika korban mengidap asma sejak kecil, benar? Dia sering kesulitan bernapas, itu kenapa dia memakai inhaler. Bukan hanya itu, sejak lahir ia juga memiliki otot yang tergolong lemah, itu kenapa ia tak banyak berkontribusi dalam hal yang berkutat dengan olahraga. Dia juga memiliki gangguan penglihatan yang disebabkan karena kebiasaannya membaca buku dalam ruangan remang sejak kecil." jelas sosok dengan jas putih itu. "Dan dia tidak mati tiba-tiba, Jeff. Karena _botulinum_ dalam tubuhnya sudah berada disana sejak lama."

"Mas Danny!"

Sang lelaki dengan jubah putih itu menoleh ke arah pintu dimana disana, juniornya sedang berdiri sambil berusaha menata napasnya.

" _Botulinum_ ada di inhaler dan narkotikanya, Mas! Positif!"

Senyum kecil merekah di ujung bibir lelaki bernama Danny Ibrahim itu. " _Well,_ Jeff, kau bisa mulai memeriksa orang-orang yang terlibat dengan pasokan inhaler dan juga pasokan narkoba itu. Karena percayalah padaku, _they are yours_."

.

-.o0o.-

Salah satu hal yang paling Greg benci dari sekolah adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan hal yang lebih menyenangkan seperti bermain DOTA atau bahkan bertarung dengan kakaknya dalam _Pro Evolution Soccer_ favorit mereka. Tiga hari lalu menandai dua minggu lepas kegiatan _diksar_ nya. Dan di hari yang sama, lelaki yang menjabat jadi ketua PALS mengumumkan bahwa minggu depan, mereka akan naik gunung, lebih tepatnya adalah Gunung Semeru. Pengumuman yang sedikit mendadak itu membuat lelaki ini dihadiahi tugas baru yakni menghabiskan sore hingga malamnya di sekolah hanya untuk melatih tubuhnya terbiasa berkeringat karena aktivitas berat.

Bersama Timo, yang merangkap sebagai pelatih pribadinya, Greg menghabiskan waktu tiap sepulang sekolah hingga pukul enam sore untuk berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola di dalam sekolah mereka sepuluh kali; _ya, ini bukan lelucon. Sekolah Greg punya lapangan sepak bola._ Lalu menghabiskan waktunya berlatih memanjat di sebuah pohon besar yang sudah menjadi tempat latihan turun temurun anggota PALS. Greg bahkan tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertukar kabar dengan _gebetannya_ seperti biasa, dan ya, itu membuatnya kesal.

"Oke, selesai."

" _Damn it._ Sampai kapan aku harus menghabiskan sore dan malamku disini, bersamamu?"

" _Well,_ menurut pak ketua _sih_ , karena kau adalah anak baru, maka _ospek_ nya minimal adalah satu minggu. Sebenarnya, terserah Jongdae mau menyuruhmu melakukan ini sampai kapan, _toh_ dia ketuanya, _man_. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun kecuali menemanimu berlatih,"

Greg melempar handuknya ke lantai dengan kesal. "Apa kau juga begini dulu?"

Anggukan yakin dari Timo membuat Greg merasa tambah frustasi.

"Dia memberiku waktu satu bulan dengan hari libur latihan hanya empat hari. Di akhir minggu bahkan aku sempat menghabiskan satu hari penuh di sekolah hanya untuk latihan. Percayalah, Greg. Jongdae itu gila jika menyangkut _ospek_."

"Oh ya, aku percaya itu. Sangat," Greg segera meneguk air mineral yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, okay? Jangan lupa kunci pintu _basecamp_."

"Ya ya ya, salam untuk Lisa!"

"Ya!"

"Bilang padanya bahwa dia hutang mendoan padaku karena kau berhasil menjadi pacarnya!"

Tawa milik Timo menggema di lorong. Menyajikan sedikit senyum di wajah Greg saat ini. Ah, sendirian di malam minggu, di sekolah dan baru saja selesai latihan yang membuat otot-ototnya terasa menggila. Hal apa lagi yang lebih merana daripada ini untuknya?

"Nak Rio?"

"Oh astaga. Pak Diman, kaget saya, Pak. Ada apa?" sapaan sang satpam sekolahnya itu sempat membuat Greg dan lamunan kecilnya terkejut.

" _Kok_ belum pulang? Biasanya cuma sampai jam enam, _to_? _Kok_ ini sampai jam delapan?"

"Timo _nyuruh_ saya untuk latihan _double_ hari ini, Pak. Karena besok dia ada urusan keluarga."

Sang satpam sekolah pun mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, segeralah pulang, Nak. Bahaya kalau masih di luar rumah jam _segini_ , apalagi masih di lingkungan sekolah begini. Bahaya, segera pulang ya?"

Sembari membereskan peralatannya dan merapikan ruangan, Greg menyahuti nasihat sang satpam yang berdiri di depan pintu _basecamp_ nya. "Pak Diman ini, saya kan laki-laki, Pak. Tenang saja, kalau ada yang macam-macam, tinggal diajak kelahi saja, _to_?" Tutup Greg sambil melepas tawa kecilnya.

"Bahaya _ndak_ cuma mengincar anak gadis, _lho_ Nak Rio. Bahaya itu mengincar semua orang yang tidak waspada dengan sekitar,"

"Ya, tapi _kan_ saya masih di sekolah. Mana mungkin ada apa-apa, _to_ , Pak? _Masa'_ Pak Diman takut sama hal-hal yang _begituan_?" kekehan kecil Greg kembali muncul.

"Sekolah ini _ndak_ seaman yang kamu pikir, Nak." Sahutan itu lebih lirih daripada sebelumnya, tapi Greg masih bisa mendengar itu dengan cukup jelas. Ia sudah selesai dengan ruangannya, jadi sekarang ia sudah berjalan keluar untuk menutup pintu _basecamp_ yang sudah jadi tugasnya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Maksud Pak Diman apa?" Tanya Greg mengacu pada lirihan sang satpam sebelumnya.

Namun, bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah gelengan kepala. " _Ndak, ndak. Ndak_ apa-apa, sudah kamu pulanglah, Nak. Jangan _keluyuran_ , jangan ketemu dengan anak-anak yang tidak punya kelakuan baik, istirahat saja di rumah."

Mendadak isi kepala Greg kembali pada isi berita utama hari ini di hampir seluruh media massa yang ada di Indonesia. Berita tentang kematian putra tunggal salah satu pengusaha kaya raya di Indonesia akibat overdosis narkoba. Senyum kecil singgah di bibir Greg, ia tahu satpam sekolahnya ini mencoba mengingatkannya untuk tidak menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam hal-hal gelap seperti Narendha Octavio yang kebetulan adalah seorang siswa kelas dua belas dari salah satu sekolah negeri favorit di Jakarta.

"Bapak tenang saja, saya aman dari hal-hal begitu, _kok_. Ya sudah, saya pulang dulu, Pak Diman. Bapak hati-hati patrolinya ya, Pak. Kalau ketemu sama Mbak Kunti atau Mas Ponco, jangan bilang dapat salam dari saya lagi, ya Pak. Nanti saya beneran dikunjungi lagi _gimana_?"

Greg melambaikan tangannya pada sang satpam seiring langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke tunggangan kesayangannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga deru motor Greg terdengar nyaring menggema di lorong.

"Mari tidur!"

.

Greg pikir sepulang dari sekolah, ia akan langsung bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan kasur dan guling kesayangannya. Nyatanya tidak begitu. Sepuluh menit setelah deru motornya ia gemakan di sekolah, ponsel pintarnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan sedang ditujukan untuknya. Ia pun memutuskan menepi lalu mengangkat panggilan telepon yang ternyata dari Timo, sahabatnya. Dan saat ini, ia tengah berdiri menenangkan Lisa, pacar Timo yang ikut terpukul dengan sebuah berita yang tampaknya cukup menghancurkan hari dan kehidupan Timo.

Fransiskus Dirgantara.

Ia adalah kakak kandung dan satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki Petrus Maitimo Dirgantara, teman baik Gregorio. Dan tiga jam lalu, kediaman keluarga Dirgantara didatangi pihak berwenang yang membawa surat penangkapan untuk sang Kakak yang otomatis membuat seluruh keluarganya dilanda panik luar biasa.

"Bisa tolong antar Lisa pulang, Greg? _Sorry ngrepotin,_ "

"Ya, _sure_." Greg berusaha semampunya mengerti kondisi sahabatnya. "Aku akan hubungi Sehun untuk menemanimu disini, oke? Aku juga akan pulang sebentar untuk ganti baju, dan aku akan kembali kemari. _Don't worry buddy, we got your back_."

Menggunakan mobil milik Timo, Greg mengantar Lisa pulang ke rumahnya. Sementara itu, sang kekasih, Timo masih diliputi ketidakpercayaan atas berita yang diterimanya tadi.

Kakaknya masih di ruang interogasi sejak dua jam lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa proses _pengorekan_ informasi itu akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Ibunya dilarikan ke rumah sakit bersama Ayahnya karena keduanya mendapat serangan jantung saat mengetahui bahwa putra sulung mereka ditangkap dengan pasal pembunuhan berencana terhadap Narendha Octavio serta perannya sebagai pemasok dan pengedar obat-obatan terlarang bagi putra tunggal pengusaha kaya yang meninggal tragis itu.

 _Omong kosong!_

Batin Timo terus bergejolak menahan amarah. Ia tahu kakaknya adalah pengguna obat-obatan, ia sudah tahu sejak lama dan bahkan ia terus menasihati sang sulung untuk berhenti menggunakan barang haram itu. Orangtuanya tentu tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia tega membuat kedua orangtuanya hancur dengan kabar bahwa kakak lelakinya adalah pengguna sekaligus pengedar narkoba?

Kalut dirasakan batin Timo. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya menyadarkan kakak laki-lakinya lebih cepat. Tapi di samping itu, ia juga menyalahkan Rendha, atas kematiannya yang menyebabkan kakak laki-lakinya menerima status sebagai tersangka pembunuhan berencana. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyukai Rendha, lelaki ambisius yang lebih cocok bergelar berengsek dan bajingan tengik daripada pemuda _charming_ seperti yang dielu-elukan media selama ini. Media tidak pernah mengekspos tentang kehidupan gelap Rendha karena uang lelaki itu tak pernah habis layaknya api abadi yang tak pernah mati meski dihujani ribuan liter air hujan. Ya, bagi orang yang tak punya masalah dengan materi seperti Rendha, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Tapi, kali ini kebencian Timo pada lelaki yang sudah resmi jadi mayat itu memuncak. Karena kebodohannya sendiri, ia mati. Dan karena ia mati, kakak lelakinya mendapat tuduhan konyol sebagai tersangka pembunuhan berencana. _Like_ , untuk apa kakak laki-lakinya membunuh pria yang jadi sumber pemasukannya sendiri? Kecuali Frans benar-benar tidak waras seperti yang dikatakan beberapa oknum polisi yang keluar dari ruang interogasi lalu berjalan dengan terus mengutarakan kalimat kasar di sepanjang lorong dekat ruang tunggu tempat ia diminta menunggu sang kakak oleh para polisi.

" _Dia bilang dia tidak pernah kenal dengan korban, bahkan dia bilang sejak Juni dia berada di China untuk alasan pertukaran pelajar. Aku baru tahu ada pengguna narkoba yang pintar hingga punya kesempatan ikut pertukaran pelajar,"_

" _Ya, dia sangat aneh. Bahkan dia berani bersumpah dengan Kitabnya bahwa dia tidak pernah mengenal korban. Ada-ada saja pembunuh zaman sekarang, apa mereka pikir dengan berpura-pura hilang ingatan akan bisa menghilangkan seluruh bukti yang ada? Sayang sekali Indonesia harus punya mahasiswa tidak waras sepertinya."_

Gemuruh amarah perlahan melonjak dalam dada Timo saat mendengar nama kakaknya digunjingkan oleh dua oknum polisi itu. Jadi dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah berada dalam sebuah perkelahian sengit berhiaskan umpatan yang nampaknya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan emosinya saat ini.

Perkelahian yang tiba-tiba itu kini sudah dilerai oleh beberapa oknum polisi yang lain, Timo kemudian digiring menuju ruangan lain untuk dimintai keterangannya mengenai insiden yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Raut wajah tidak puas masih terpasang di wajah Timo, namun kontras dengan itu, sepasang mata ternyata sedang _mengawasi_ Timo dengan senyum penuh makna di wajahnya.

" _Oh, stupid mortal."_

-.000.-

Senin ini terasa cukup berat bagi Greg. Timo tidak masuk sekolah karena ia harus menjaga Ayah dan Ibunya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Greg bersikeras membantu sahabatnya untuk menjaga kedua orangtuanya, tetapi laki-laki yang kadang suka _membully_ Greg itu dengan tegas menolak tawaran bantuan dari sahabatnya. Ya, bisa dibilang, Senin ini terasa lebih sepi daripada biasanya bagi Sehun dan Greg.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah Timo yang membebani pikiran Greg. Kemarin, ia dan Sehun menemani Timo dan Lisa untuk ikut dalam prosesi pemakaman Narendha Octavio. Disana, mata tajamnya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar bagi dirinya—terutama hatinya.

Athan Gusti Prakoso hadir di prosesi pemakaman putra tunggal pengusaha kaya raya itu dan berdiri bersama keluarga sang korban. Benak Greg sedikit dipenuhi tanda tanya saat itu, apa hubungan Athan dengan Rendha? Mungkinkah mereka teman baik? Lalu mengapa tak nampak sedikitpun raut kehilangan di wajah manis itu?

Hari ini sebenarnya Greg punya agenda dadakan untuk bertemu Athan di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Tapi sayangnya, targetnya tidak hadir.

" _Athan izin ndak masuk sekolah, Nak Greg. Katanya ada urusan keluarga,"_

Kepalanya kembali mendengungkan jawaban Pak Erik saat ia bertanya kemana sang ketua klub perpustakaan itu. _Kenapa firasatku bilang bahwa Athan sangat dekat dengan Rendha, ya? Hari ini dia tidak masuk pasti karena masih berada di rumah duka. Dia juga tidak menjawab beberapa chat dan teleponku sejak kemarin lusa. Hhh, kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Than,_ gumam Greg yang kemudian segera kembali ke dunia nyata saat tepukan Pak Erik mampir ke bahunya.

" _Kok_ _ngelamun_ , Nak? Sudah bel masuk, _lho_. _Ndak_ ke kelas?"

Cengiran khasnya pun ia munculkan demi menunjukkan pada penjaga perpustakaan itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Jam kosong, Pak. Ini jamnya Bu Salma, tapi _kan_ Bu Salmanya sedang dadakan ke luar kota karena sepupunya meninggal dunia," jawabnya santai. "Tadinya saya mau ajak Sehun, Pak. Tapi yaa, dia lebih memilih gorengan daripada saya, Pak. Bisa apa sayanya, _mah_."

Gelak tawa menguar dari bibir sang penjaga perpustakaan saat mendengar jawaban siswa yang kini cukup dekat dengannya itu. "Ya sudah, silahkan keliling-keliling perpustakaan. Siapa tahu _nemu_ bacaan bagus, _to_?"

Greg segera berdiri dari kursinya lalu memulai langkahnya untuk mengelilingi dan melihat-lihat koleksi perpustakaan sekolahnya lebih dekat. Biasanya, jika ia mampir kemari, ia hanya akan bersendau-gurau dengan Athan di meja, atau pergi ke rak buku fiksi untuk mencari buku yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Lagipula, tujuannya sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan, _kan_ hanya untuk bertemu Athan?

"Wah? Mereka masih menyimpan kliping-kliping siswa?" Greg bergumam kecil saat menemukan rak berisi kliping-kliping buatan siswa-siswi sekolahnya terdahulu yang biasanya jadi tugas mingguan mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. "Astaga, ini kliping sepuluh tahun lalu!"

Decak kagum Greg terlihat saat ia menemukan beberapa kliping menarik yang masih tersimpan rapi di rak. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena saat ini, di tangan Greg telah terbuka sebuah kliping yang memiliki satu lembar kertas berisi potongan-potongan berita dari koran dan juga _blog_ pribadi dengan isi yang tidak relevan jika dibandingkan dengan lembaran kliping sebelumnya.

"Apa ini terlepas dari folder klipingnya, ya?" Greg berusaha mencari folder kliping yang sesuai, namun ia tak menemukannya. Lalu karena penasaran, ia iseng membaca isi lembaran itu dengan saksama.

"Gayatri Mahardhini? Cantik juga namanya," Greg terkesan dengan nama yang tertulis di pojok kanan bawah lembaran kliping itu. Senyumnya masih terpasang dengan baik, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah berita yang tidak membahagiakan terpampang disana. Berita dengan sebuah citra yang mampu menjadikan sekolahnya tidak lagi diminati publik.

"19 Agustus 2016, dua siswa Seoul International High School Jakarta ditemukan tewas di gudang sekolah. Siswa dengan inisial AR dan IF ditemukan tewas di gudang sekolah dengan kondisi babak belur dan sayatan di leher kiri? Tunggu, jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Pak Diman tentang sekolah ini tidak benar-benar aman?"

Mata tajam Greg kemudian dengan teliti membaca seluruh penjelasan di potongan berita salah satu koran ternama di Indonesia itu. Hingga akhirnya ia melabuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah potongan berita dari _blog_ pribadi yang ia yakini sebagai _blog_ milik Gayatri.

"Jadi semua pemberitaan tentang tewasnya mereka berdua hilang dari media satu hari setelah berita kematian itu tersebar? Hah, demi melindungi citra sekolah, katanya? Berengsek, lalu mereka mengorbankan perasaan keluarga mereka dengan tidak lagi melanjutkan penyelidikan dan melenyapkan seluruh pemberitaan tentang itu? _Damn, what the hell is going on with this school_?" Perasaan Greg mulai bergemuruh saat melihat ada ketidakadilan yang terjadi pada kedua keluarga siswa yang tewas itu.

Greg sebenarnya masih sangat ingin mendalami kasus yang kini sukses menarik 80% fokusnya itu, tapi panggilan dari Sehun menggagalkan usahanya.

"Yo,"

" _Lima menit lagi si jagal masuk, kau mau mati, hah? Dimana kau?"_

Otak Greg segera bekerja dengan cepat. Mata tajamnya menatap arlojinya, sembari isi kepalanya memutar jadwal kelasnya hari ini.

 _Shit, aku lupa!_

"Sialan, aku lupa! Oke, aku akan segera ke kelas."

" _Lari! Kau tahu kan si jagal itu jelmaan jelangkung? Tahu-tahu sudah di kelas saja, nanti tahu-tahu sudah hilang lagi kembali ke ruang guru."_

Greg merapikan folder kliping yang ia baca namun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia memasukkan lembar kliping milik Gayatri ke dalam saku celananya. "Iya, aku sudah selesai disini. Aku akan ke kelas sekarang,"

Greg menutup panggilan teleponnya, meletakkan kliping yang ia baca kembali ke tempatnya, berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya sebentar sebelum berlari menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Kini di kepalanya, tantangan baru untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi satu tahun lalu di gudang sekolah sudah muncul dan semakin bertumbuh. Sebagai lelaki penyuka genre _thriller, criminal_ serta cerita-cerita detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes dan Detective Conan, sudah tentu adrenalin Greg mulai terpacu saat mendapati ketimpangan kasus pembunuhan seperti apa yang disimpan oleh Gayatri sejak dua tahun lalu ini.

Ia sudah bertekad akan menyelidiki kasus ini dengan bantuan Sehun dan mungkin juga ia akan _menggeret_ kakak sepupunya yang sedang dalam masa liburan di Indonesia itu untuk membantunya menyelesaikan kasus ini. Karena entah mengapa, intuisi Greg setuju dengan apa Gayatri ungkapkan dalam _blog_ nya. Bahwa ada celah tak kasat mata dari kasus ini, yang tidak mampu dilihat oleh oknum polisi tamak yang lebih memilih materi ketimbang keadilan yang berdiri.

"Oh, _I am Sherlocked!"_

.

"Harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, kau tahu."

"Ayolah, Hun. Sekolah tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau memberitahuku tentang masalah ini, _kan_?"

Hela napas berat meluncur dari bibir Sehun. "Bukan sekolah, tapi pihak lain."

Dahi Greg mengerut sekali. "Siapa?"

"Entah? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, hhh kau mungkin terkejut setelah aku mengatakan ini, tapi… Mbak Gaya dan seluruh keluarganya ditemukan tewas terpanggang di rumahnya selang tiga hari setelah ia merilis _blog_ itu ke publik. Tidak ada satupun barang di rumahnya yang selamat dari amukan api yang entah darimana asalnya itu. Polisi bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan _statement_ dari mana api yang membakar rumah Mbak Gaya itu berasal. Mereka menutup kasus itu setelah prosesi pemakaman dengan alasan kurang bukti."

Greg masih menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang kini membulat sempurna. " _Damn,_ siapa pun yang berada di balik semua ini benar-benar punya rencana matang dan rapi."

"Itulah kenapa tidak ada yang berani membicarakan hal ini lagi, kami takut jika kami membahas ini lagi, hidup kami akan dalam bahaya. Bahkan keluarga Mbak Gaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa saja sampai hilang nyawa!"

Greg menghela napasnya sekali. Ia tentu paham dengan ketakutan Sehun.

"Kita harus merahasiakan apa pun tentang hal ini pada orang lain. Ketika kita menemukan petunjuk siapa yang melakukannya pun, akan kita kirim secara anonim. Kita akan baik-baik saja jika tidak ada yang tahu selain kita, _kan_?"

"Tapi, Greg…"

"Kau tenang saja, aku pastikan kau dan keluargamu akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Hati kecilnya bilang, ia harus mempercayai teman baiknya ini, dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Setelah memberikan ringisan tak berdosa pada Greg sebagai tanda bahwa saat ini mereka bisa lebih santai dari sebelumnya, lelaki yang memiliki julukan pangeran es doger dari Greg itu kemudian mengambil satu genggam popcorn caramel buatan pembantu Greg, memakannya dengan lahap lalu sedikit susah payah untuk bicara setelahnya. "Apa kau ingat bahwa aku pernah bilang padamu untuk hati-hati pada Athan?"

Greg mengernyit heran. Kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba membahas laki-laki yang belum berhasil ia hubungi hingga saat ini itu?

"Ya, lalu?"

Sehun menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Mas Rian dan Mas Ismail, keduanya bersahabat baik sejak kecil. Dan, ya, kau tahu, mereka sama-sama seorang _biseksual_. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang tahu hal itu, salah satunya adalah kakakku, Oh Yeonseok. Saat berita tentang kematian dua sahabatnya itu muncul, _hyung_ sangat terpukul. Saking terpukulnya, dia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, kembali ke Korea. Tidak mau lagi berada satu tanah dengan lelaki yang menurutnya adalah alasan dibalik kematian dua sahabatnya."

" _Which is?"_

"Athan Gusti Prakoso," sambung Sehun lirih. "Dia adalah laki-laki yang _hyung_ ku benci karena menurutnya, Athan sudah menyebabkan dua sahabat baiknya pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa aku berpikir dengan benar? Maksudmu—"

"Ya, Mas Rian dan Mas Ismail menyukai satu orang yang sama, dan itu Athan. _Hyung_ bilang, Mas Ismail yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Athan. Lalu selang beberapa hari setelahnya, Mas Rian melakukan hal yang sama. Menurut _hyung_ , Mas Rian emosi saat tahu bahwa Mas Ismail mendahuluinya dan tidak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Athan."

"Asumsimu mereka bertengkar di gudang sekolah sampai tewas?"

"Polisi bilang, tidak ditemukan petunjuk adanya orang lain selain mereka berdua di gudang sekolah. Lagipula, setelah itu semua penyelidikan dihentikan karena permintaan sekolah. Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya detail dari kasus itu."

" _Tapi… sayatan di leher itu bagaimana?"_ batin Greg. Ia terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengarkan cerita Sehun. Isi kepalanya mendadak dipenuhi hal-hal tentang sisi hidup Athan yang mungkin tidak ia ketahui selama ini. Tapi, Athan tidak mungkin jadi penyebab teman-temannya terbunuh, _kan_?

"Itu kenapa aku tidak setuju kau dekat dengan Athan,"

Greg kembali ke alam sadarnya saat tangan Sehun menepuk bahunya. Mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja, Greg memunculkan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya.

" _But it would not happen to us, right_?" Greg menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan tampang santainya. "Timo jelas-jelas tidak akan mendekati Athan karena selain dia _straight_ , dia juga baru saja resmi berpacaran dengan Lisa. Lalu kau? Kau _kan_ sudah punya, eung… siapa nama seniormu itu? Lu… lu…. Lumpia?"

Pukulan tidak main-main mendarat sempurna di kepala belakang Greg. Sang pelaku menampilkan raut wajah kesal dan Greg melukiskan tawa lebarnya, puas mengerjai sang sahabat.

"Lumpia _palalu_?! Luhan _euy_. Namanya Luhan, cantik begitu jangan disamakan dengan lumpia _dong_!"

Gelak tawa Greg masih menguar bebas menggema di dalam kamarnya. "Kenapa _sih_? Lumpia enak, tahu. Belum pernah makan, ya? Makanya, kalau masa liburan itu jalan-jalan _dong_ keluar Jakarta. _Lo_ kalau liburan tujuannya cuma _kawin_ _sih_. _Gue_ jadi heran, _lo_ itu manusia atau kucing? Kenapa doyan kawin? _Nikahin dong,_ jangan cuma mau kawinnya _doang_. Dasar _catman_ ,"

Kali ini, tendangan separo main-main mampir di perut Greg yang mau tidak mau harus membuatnya tumbang ke atas kasur.

"Berengsek memang, kenapa _gue_ punya _temen enggak_ ada yang waras, _sih_?"

"Lah? Emang _lo_ sendiri waras?"

"Ya enggak sih, _ehe_." Sehun menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang cukup terlihat bodoh di mata Greg dan si empunya rumah pun segera melempar bantal tidurnya ke muka Sehun untuk menghentikan lelaki itu dari proses _menyengir bodoh_ nya.

"Nah terus, kalau Timo sudah punya Lisa, dan kau juga sudah punya Luhan, _why can't I have Athan_?"

Tawa Sehun menguar beberapa kali. "Ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah, dasar keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala, aku hanya baru jatuh cinta. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja rasanya,"

Sehun mengambil bantal tidur Greg dan menjadikannya tumpuan tangan. "Ya, kau benar. Dulu aku juga begitu," kenangnya singkat. "Lalu, bagaimana prosesi pendekatanmu dengan senior galak itu? Apa berjalan mulus?"

Hela napas berat meluncur dari bibir Greg. "Tidak... terlalu? _Well_ , kau tahu _kan_ Athan itu luar biasa cuek? Berhasil mendapat balasan pesan singkat darinya saja, aku sudah bisa mengkategorikan diriku sendiri sebagai laki-laki beruntung."

"Jadi belum ada kemajuan berarti ya satu bulan ini?" Sehun melanjutkan acara _ngemil_ nya sembari menanggapi curhatan sahabatnya.

"Dia selalu menyuruhku menjauh, dia bilang aku tidak akan tahan dengannya. Apa dia tidak tahu aku ini punya _ketahanan_ _tinggi_?"

Dan Sehun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi. "Lihat siapa yang sekarang bicara tentang _ketahanan tinggi_?"

Greg terkekeh pelan. "Ya, tapi aku benar-benar membuktikan padanya bahwa aku pantas untuknya. Kupikir, jika itu orang lain, aku tidak akan seteguh ini untuk mengejar. Dan juga, jika itu bukan aku, maka sekali saja Athan memintanya mundur, ia pasti akan menyerah." Lanjut Greg, "rasanya, aku dan Athan ini memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi." Tutupnya seraya memejamkan mata lalu melebarkan senyumnya seperti orang yang benar-benar mabuk zona merah muda.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Mukamu, Greg." Sehun menyentuh wajah Greg, menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya menggunakan jempol kakinya.

Setelah sukses menyingkirkan kaki Sehun dari mukanya, Greg kembali bangun, duduk dan bersandar ke tembok. "Aku hanya butuh membuatnya punya hutang budi padaku, jadi aku bisa memaksanya untuk membayar hutang itu dengan cara kencan bersamaku."

"Dan kau belum menemukan caranya?"

"Belum? Jangankan repot-repot berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Athan hutang budi padaku, memikirkan bagaimana cara agar pesanku dibalas olehnya setiap hari saja sudah membuat kepalaku berasap. Kenapa _sih_ susah sekali membuatnya luluh?"

Sehun kembali meloloskan tawanya sejenak lalu menyantap _popcorn_ _caramel_ yang sekarang sudah habis karena ulahnya. Saat menyadari bahwa camilan mereka habis karena dirinya, Sehun segera berakting seolah ia sedang berpikir dalam-dalam bagaimana caranya membantu Greg mendapatkan Athan.

"YA! Dasar _vacuum cleaner teletubbies_ sialan! Kenapa _popcorn caramel_ nya habis cepat sekali?"

" _Ehe_ ," Sehun menampilkan tampang bodohnya lagi. "Kau tahu _kan_ perutku ini tidak bisa kosong saat harus berpikir keras?"

"Berpikir keras _my ass_ , isi kepalamu itu hanya muat diisi dua macam, Luhan dan juga makanan. Kau pikir berapa lama aku jadi temanmu? Sudahlah, tunggu disini, aku akan minta bibi untuk membuatkan camilan lain untukku."

"Ha? _Kok_ hanya untukmu? Aku tidak dapat?"

"Dasar kuda nil Kanada! Kau sudah menghabiskan satu baskom _popcorn caramel_ sendirian. Kenapa kau pikir aku masih mau membuatkanmu camilan?"

"Karena aku sayang _kamu_?" Sehun memunculkan _eye-smile_ nya sembari menumpukan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang kemudian dihadiahi lemparan baju yang diambil Greg dari balik pintu kamarnya.

" _Geli sih anjir._ "

"Tapi _kan kamu_ memang sayang aku, Mas Greg. Mas Greeeeg~~"

Dan terjadilah adegan ala _Bollywood_ di lorong rumah Greg dari kamar sang tuan rumah hingga ke dapur yang mengundang gelak tawa dari para pembantu Greg.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

Dengung suara maskulin itu menyambangi telinga seorang gadis manis yang duduk tak berdaya di kursi kayu. Bibirnya mulai kering karena sudah hampir enam jam ia tak meneguk air untuk sekadar membasahi kerongkongannya. Pipinya yang pagi tadi masih merah merona karena sapuan _make up_ favoritnya, kini dihiasi jejak air mata yang sudah mengering. Kedua mata cantiknya mulai lelah menangis, rasa takut yang menggelayutinya sejak sore perlahan berubah menjadi rasa pasrah.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberi tanda padamu untuk menjauh dariku, Jonna?"

Isakan pelan sayup-sayup kembali terdengar menggema di ruangan tanpa cahaya berarti ini.

"Sayang sekali gadis cantik sepertimu harus berakhir seperti ini, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak tega untuk melukaimu, kau tahu?"

"… Kumohon,"

Pemilik suara maskulin itu menegakkan kepalanya, ia menajamkan telinganya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jonna?" Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati gadis cantik tak berdaya itu dengan wajah khawatir, "aku tahu suaramu sudah mulai habis, jadi aku akan berbaik hati mendekatkan telingaku pada bibirmu yang indah ini. Bicaralah pelan-pelan, Jonna. Kau tahu aku tidak suka perempuan yang kasar, bukan?"

Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah sang lelaki. Sekilas, senyum itu begitu menenangkan dan memberikan rasa aman yang cukup terasa meski hanya sekejap. Siapa sangka jika sang pemilik senyum, sama sekali tak bisa memberi rasa aman bagi yang ditatapnya?

" _Let me live, please…"_

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Aku rasa telingaku tadi salah dengar,"

"Tolong… lepaskan aku, kumohon…. _Athan,_ "

Tawa kecil menguar di ruangan berbau anyir itu.

"Begitu? Kenapa kau sangat ingin hidup, Jonna? Bukankah hidupmu cukup membosankan, hm?"

Athan, lelaki yang sedang sibuk berbicara itu kembali ke kursinya sambil terus memandangi Jonna, _mangsanya_.

"Orang tuamu sudah bercerai tiga tahun lalu, saat kau sudah diterima di sekolah ini. Sejak itu kau tinggal bersama Ibumu yang _workaholic,_ namun setelah kematian kakak perempuanmu setahun lalu karena depresi, dan kakak laki-lakimu yang enam bulan lalu disergap oleh aparat keamanan karena kasus narkoba, kau kini tinggal sendiri di sebuah kos-kosan di daerah Jakarta Pusat sedangkan Ibumu pindah ke Malaysia. Lalu Ayahmu? Ahh, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari lelaki yang hanya hidup untuk seks, Jonna?"

Kepala gadis manis itu mendongak cepat. Kedua mata cantiknya membulat, seolah tak percaya bahwa lelaki yang disukainya sejak pertama kali duduk di bangku SMA itu mengetahui cerita kelamnya yang bahkan tidak ia ceritakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"B-bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana aku tahu ceritamu?" potong Athan. " _Well_ , _honestly_ tak ada satupun makhluk mortal yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, Sayang. Tidak satupun," tutupnya sambil melukis senyum kecil disudut bibirnya.

" _Now,_ Jonna, _say, how do you wanna die?_ "

Ruangan remang-remang yang beraroma tajam darah dan karat itu makin kuat menguarkan aromanya. Pendingin ruangan yang sudah diperbaiki dua bulan lalu itu berharap hembusannya mampu mengusir aroma busuk kekejaman dan rasa sakit, sayangnya tak banyak perubahan yang ia hasilkan. Lampu di sudut ruangan berbisik berdecak-decak, mencoba menutup mata rapat-rapat seolah sangat paham apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Gadis cantik yang tak berdaya itu menegak ludahnya sendiri untuk kesekian kali demi menyembunyikan rasa hausnya yang tak terkira. Rasa pasrahnya lima belas menit lalu masih sepuluh persen, tapi siapa yang sangka jika saat ini prosentase itu meroket hingga hampir seratus persen dengan begitu cepat? Detak jantung makhluk mortal yang putus asa seolah jadi asupan paling mengenyangkan bagi Athan. Deru napas penuh rasa pasrah nampak begitu erat memeluk Jonna.

"Hei, mengapa merpati kecilku menangis? Apa kau takut aku akan melukaimu dengan kasar? _No,_ Jonna. Aku bahkan tidak tega berkata kasar padamu di sekolah, _kan_? Kau adalah gadis manis yang baik, Jonna. Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menjauhiku tapi kau tidak mengerti. Aku bukan pria yang baik, Jonna. Satu sekolah tahu hal itu, kenapa kau masih bersikeras memendam perasaanmu padaku?"

Athan berjongkok di depan gadis itu, mengusap lembut pipinya dan menatap matanya yang bengkak. "Kesalahanmu adalah kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak sepatutnya merasakan cinta, Jonna. Hanya itu,"

Gadis itu membiarkan tetesan air mata yang mungkin adalah air mata terakhirnya untuk membasahi pipi lembutnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa perasaan cinta yang biasanya membawa bahagia dalam hidup manusia akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat padanya? Siapa yang tahu bahwa ada manusia yang tidak sepatutnya merasakan cinta? Bukankah Tuhan sendiri menciptakan manusia atas dasar kasih?

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak akan bisa melukaimu dengan kasar, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah permainan?"

Senyum kecil penuh arti muncul di sudut bibir Athan. Apa pun itu, Jonna tahu bahwa permainan yang Athan tawarkan bukanlah hal baik.

"Sebenarnya nama permainan ini adalah _Run Devil Run_ , tapi karena kau adalah merpati kecil yang manis dan baik, aku akan menggantinya untukmu. _Run or fly,_ bagaimana? Apa itu nama yang bagus? Ah, sepertinya itu tidak menarik. Hmm, bagaimana dengan _catch me if you can_? Itu bagus, bukan? Tentu saja itu bagus, baiklah. Kita namakan permainan ini, _Catch Me If You Can_."

Athan mengambil kursinya lalu menempatkannya tepat di depan Jonna. Ia lalu duduk disana dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya yang timbul tenggelam.

"Kau akan jadi pemain utama disini, bukan aku. Jadi aku akan menawarkanmu sebuah hadiah yang menarik jika kau berhasil memenangkan permainan ini. _Now tell me,_ Jonna _, what do you want_?"

Mata bengkak gadis itu kini menatap Athan dengan sayu. Ia sangat lelah, dan sangat ingin semua siksaan ini berhenti. Ia bahkan ingin berjanji bahwa jika Athan melepaskannya, membiarkannya hidup, ia tak akan menceritakan tentang hal ini pada siapa pun juga.

"Aah, kau ingin aku membiarkanmu hidup, benar?"

Jonna merasa terintimidasi dengan sebuah tatapan lembut yang diberikan Athan. Laki-laki itu entah bagaimana berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Seingatnya, Athan saat di sekolah adalah lelaki dengan kepribadian hangat dan disukai banyak orang. Ia memang tegas dan pemarah bagi mereka yang bertingkah menyebalkan, tapi sisanya, satu sekolah tahu bahwa ia pria yang polos dan hangat. Dan itulah salah satu penyebab mengapa ada perasaan yang Athan sebut terlarang yang tumbuh di hati Jonna untuk lelaki itu.

Jonna tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki perasaan pada Athan. Dari yang ia tahu, rumor menyebutkan bahwa ada salah seorang adik kelas yang menyukai Athan dan sedang berusaha mendekatinya dengan cukup gencar. Tapi Jonna tak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimanakah ia sekarang. Karena jika ia saja yang notabene selama ini mencintai Athan dalam diam dan baru belakangan ini menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan perasaannya pada Athan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, bagaimana dengan sosok yang mendekati Athan dengan usaha yang lebih gencar darinya?

"Oh, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Gregorio. Dia punya gilirannya sendiri untuk merasakan mati, dan itu bukan saat ini. Karena saat ini adalah waktumu, Jonna. Atau bisa juga, sekarang bukanlah waktumu untuk mati. _Well_ , itu semua tergantung pilihanmu, Jonna." Athan kembali menunjukkan kemampuannya yang entah darimana asalnya Jonna pun tidak tahu. Tapi tunggu—apa ia tadi menyebut sebuah nama?

"Gregorio?"

Jonna susah payah menyebutkan nama itu dengan bibirnya yang semakin mengering. Telinga tajam Athan mendengarnya dan ia menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

"Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan nasib laki-laki itu dan tidak memikirkan nyawamu sendiri yang diujung tanduk, Jonna? Apa kau mengubah pikiranmu dan memilih untuk mati lebih cepat?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, membiarkan sisa tangisnya terdengar lebih kencang. "Athan… kumohon, lepaskan aku…"

Senyum seringai itu kembali muncul, dan Jonna benar-benar merasa tidak aman. "Tentu, Jonna. Kau tinggal berlari, mencari jalan keluar dari rumah ini. Jika aku tidak berhasil menangkapmu dalam satu jam, maka kau akan kubiarkan hidup. Tapi jika aku berhasil menemukanmu kurang dari lima belas menit, aku akan pastikan sayapmu terpajang dengan indah di ruangan favoritku, Jonna." Tawar sang lelaki dengan santai. "Bagaimana, Jonna? Kau setuju? Kau tinggal mengulur waktu hingga satu jam, dan kau akan bebas. Aku laki-laki yang menepati janji, jadi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku untuk membebaskanmu bila kau mampu bersembunyi dengan baik dan aku gagal menemukanmu dalam satu jam."

Dengan sebuah anggukan lemah, senyum Athan terukir lebar. Ia berdiri, mendekati Jonna untuk melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangannya dengan pisau lipat yang tak pernah absen dari kantong celananya.

" _Run, baby, run_." Bisik Athan lembut di telinga kanan Jonna seiring lepasnya tali pengikat tangan gadis itu.

Dan bagai anak panah yang baru saja dilesakkan oleh pemanah andal, Jonna segera berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Athan, teman satu kelasnya yang kini punya imej _psikopat tampan_ di kepalanya. Jika Tuhan masih mengizinkannya hidup hari ini, ia berjanji akan segera meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk memindahkannya dari sekolah kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu, Athan bergeming. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, masih memejamkan mata. Masih menikmati tiap tetes adrenalin yang berlari cepat di pembuluh darahnya. Ruangan ini begitu hening dan mencekam hingga ia bisa merasakan kesunyian itu menekan paru-paru dan jantungnya yang sedang berdenyut begitu kuat hingga rongga dadanya terasa nyeri.

Dia begitu _menikmati_ ini.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam; menghirup aroma keputus-asaan dan ketakutan yang terlepas tiap kali tapak kaki Jonna bertemu dengan lantai rumah ini. Napasnya tercekat-cekat, aromanya begitu _menakjubkan_. Dia begitu mencintai rasa ini, mencintai bagaimana makhluk mortal mengais-ngais kesempatan untuk tetap bernyawa di akhir hari yang mereka lalui bersamanya. Pagi tadi, gadis cantik yang kini tengah berusaha lepas dari jerat kematian yang ia datangi sendiri itu begitu gugup saat bibir indahnya dengan lembut berkata bahwa ia menginginkan Athan jadi pelindungnya; jadi kekasihnya. Namun menjelang petang di hari yang sama, ia mendapatkan hal lain yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia inginkan. Pemuda itu berdeham, dia nyaris merasa _orgasme_ akibat atmosfir ruangan ini ditambah dengan denyutan jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat sekarang.

Dia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dan mendesah lega sembari menatap tajam ke pintu keluar tempat Jonna beberapa menit lalu melangkah bebas dari ruangan penuh bau anyir dan hawa dingin ini. _De javu_ mendatangi kepalanya. Ahh, tak heran jika hari ini ia merasa begitu bersemangat, rupanya _scene_ favoritnya tahun lalu kini sedang terulang kembali secara tidak sengaja. Hanya bedanya, kali ini ia melakukan segalanya _bukan_ di sekolahnya sendiri.

Sepercik senyum sarat arti lahir di sudut bibir penuhnya. Seraya membersihkan debu tak kasat mata di pakaiannya, ia menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka. Matahari tengah condong ke arah barat, menyoroti matanya dengan bilah-bilah cahaya yang menusuk.

Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah. _Tentu tidak akan jadi masalah._

Karena saat ini, bola matanya adalah api yang berkobar hebat _seperti tahun lalu_.

" _Welcome to my jungle, beautiful prey."_

.

"Oh, Jonnaaa~ _Where are youuuu?_ "

Athan menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk keluar dari _basement_ rumahnya setelah mempersilakan Jonna pergi lebih dulu. Lima menit yang berharga itu dipergunakan Jonna untuk berlari menuju dapur, mencari segala hal yang bisa ia lesakkan ke dalam tenggorokannya untuk melenyapkan dahaga yang menggerogotinya sejak tadi. Ini adalah sebuah rumah yang ia pastikan adalah milik teman satu kelasnya dimana lelaki itu kini tengah memburunya untuk membuat raganya tak lagi berjiwa.

Jonna menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit berikutnya untuk mencari bagaimana cara keluar dari kediaman Athan yang cukup luas ini. Pintu yang terbuka hanyalah pintu yang mengarah ke kolam renang dan gazebo di halaman belakang rumah. Tembok yang mengelilinginya begitu kukuh dan tinggi, Jonna sama sekali tidak punya keyakinan ia bisa melewatinya. Jadi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu keluar yang ia duga adalah jalan menuju garasi. Namun, nihil.

" _Pegangan pintunya rusak, ini pasti ulah Athan!"_ Jonna menggumam dengan geram. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki ramah, supel dan baik hati yang sudah jadi cinta pertamanya sejak kelas satu SMA itu ternyata seorang psikopat!

Bergegas karena memburu waktu yang hanya satu jam, Jonna mengabaikan sayup-sayup panggilan dari Athan yang menggema hingga ke telinganya. _Athan sudah keluar dari dapur!_ Begitulah kira-kira dugaan Jonna yang saat ini tengah berusaha berlari menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di tengah bangunan megah ini. Sesaat, ia masih melahirkan kagum pada rumah dari lelaki psikopat yang ia sukai ini. Pun demikian, otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir ke arah mana ia harus bersembunyi. Dan pilihannya, jatuh pada ruang pembantu yang ada di halaman belakang.

Seluruh jendela yang mengarah ke luar kini berteralis besi yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa Jonna hancurkan hanya dengan pukulan dari kursi kayu yang mungkin mengangkatnya saja ia sudah kewalahan. Lima belas menitnya sudah berlalu, masih ada empat puluh menit untuknya bertahan hingga ia sepenuhnya bebas dari Athan.

Jonna pikir, ia akan bisa dengan mudah mengelabui Athan. Jonna pikir dengan bersembunyi di ruang pembantu, keselamatannya akan sangat terjamin. Karena menurutnya, ruangan pembantu adalah ruangan yang tidak pernah Athan kunjungi karena itu bukanlah area wajar untuk didatangi pemilik rumah, kecuali ia berniat melakukan hal dewasa dengan pembantunya atau pembantunya sedang beristirahat dan tidak mendengar teriakan yang dilontarkan pemilik rumah dari ruangan di dalam.

Jonna tidak tahu, bahwa keputusannya ini adalah termasuk salah satu keputusan terburuk yang ia ambil dalam hidupnya setelah sempat memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang Ayah daripada tinggal bersama Ibunya yang _workaholic—meski kenyataannya ia belum benar-benar sempat tinggal dengan sang Ayah_. Jonna tidak tahu, bahwa dimanapun ia memutuskan bersembunyi, ia tidak akan mampu lolos dari penglihatan Athan. Karena gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia hanya sedang berurusan dengan seorang manusia yang ternyata suka membunuh. Karena gadis itu percaya bahwa ia hanya harus menunggu hingga empat _tidak_ maksudnya adalah hingga tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memastikan dirinya bisa bernapas lega keluar dari rumah seram ini.

Yang tidak ia tahu, Athan _bukanlah_ pemilik rumah ini. Yang tidak Jonna tahu, Athan _bukanlah_ sekadar seorang manusia yang menikmati pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Yang tidak gadis cantik berjuluk merpati kecil itu tahu, bahwa saat ini Athan tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang pembantu dimana ia bersembunyi dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan serta harapan karena sebentar lagi, ia akan bebas.

"Hey, Jonna,"

Sebuah bisikan lembut yang sukses membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang seketika kini menyapa telinganya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat lucu saat mengamatimu berlari dari garasi menuju ruang keluarga lalu kau sedikit bingung dan akhirnya memilih untuk bersembunyi disini." Athan membiarkan Jonna mendengar tawa kecilnya dari celah lubang kunci pintu dan celah lubang udara dari atas jendela. "Aku sudah ingin mendekatimu sejak di garasi, tapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku membiarkanmu mengira aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu dalam lima belas menit lalu kau bersembunyi dengan begitu tenang di dalam sini,"

Jonna melepaskan bulir air matanya lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut karena kelenjar air matanya masih mampu memproses ketakutannya menjadi sebuah pelepasan paling logis untuknya saat ini. Mendadak, seluruh keyakinannya hilang berganti kepasrahan tentang bagaimana ia akan menghadapi penghujung hidupnya sebentar lagi. Kenapa ia harus secara tragis berakhir di tangan pemuda yang ia cintai sejak tiga tahun belakangan?

Suara derik pintu yang sulit dibuka menyambangi indra pendengaran Jonna. Gadis itu semakin erat menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tangisnya tak pecah sehingga Athan tak akan mudah tahu dimana ia bersembunyi. Tapi, sekali lagi, Athan _bukanlah_ pemuda biasa yang kebetulan psikopat.

"Ahh, _found you, baby_." Lirih Athan saat membuka lemari pakaian dan menemukan gadis cantiknya sedang meringkuk disana menahan tangis. "Kemarilah merpati kecil, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dengan kasar, bukan?"

Athan mengulurkan tangan kirinya, membantu gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidur _single bed_ yang ada disana.

"Hey, jangan menangis, Jonna. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Athan menebar kelembutan memabukkan disetiap kata-katanya, dan ya, tak ada satupun manusia yang mampu menolak pesonanya jika ia sudah memulainya.

Pemuda itu membelai lembut pipi kanan dan kiri Jonna, menghapus sisa air matanya yang tergenang di pelupuk mata indah sang gadis dengan sapuan pelan. Athan bahkan menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening Jonna dan membiarkan gadis itu merasakan nyamannya bersandar di bahunya.

"Tenang, Jonna. Maafkan aku jika aku menakutimu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, beginilah aku. Aku harap, kau tidak menyesal mencintaiku?"

Jonna tak lagi memiliki kesadaran penuh atas dirinya sendiri. Matanya seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan meneduhkan yang Athan pancarkan dari kedua mata besarnya. Bahkan kini, ia merasa tak lagi takut akan Athan. Yang ada, ia malah merasa sangat…gugup dan seperti sedang menantikan sebuah hal lain untuk terjadi pada dirinya dan Athan. Ia merasa begitu mencintai Athan, begitu tenang berada disisinya, begitu nyaman berada di pelukannya dan begitu bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan harinya bersama pemuda yang ia cintai.

Anggukan lemah Jonna menjadi jawaban pasifnya atas pertanyaan Athan. Dan kejadian berikutnya, memastikan hilangnya kendali gadis itu atas dirinya sendiri saat pemuda yang ia cintai itu tengah memagut bibirnya dengan begitu lembut dan menuntut. Isi kepalanya bukan lagi ketakutan akan Athan dan sifat psikopatnya, tapi berganti dengan keinginan terdalamnya untuk menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada lelaki yang masih memagut bibirnya dengan nafsu yang mulai merambatinya perlahan.

Jonna tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Athan yang kini sedang berada diatas tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut dari Athan seolah menjadi sinyal pelepas hormon estrogen dalam tubuhnya sekaligus menjadi pembebas gairahnya sendiri yang selama ini ia kurung rapat-rapat. Tak hanya bibir, kini Athan menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sensitif dari yang ia tahu.

Pikiran Jonna resmi kosong, terutama setelah penetrasi Athan yang membuat bibirnya tak mampu menahan desahan kenikmatan lebih lama lagi. Jari jemarinya mencengkeram kuat punggung lebar milik Athan setiap kali hujaman Athan menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dan entah sudah berapa lama penyatuan mereka berlangsung, entah sudah berapa kali lonjatan klimaks dari Jonna melumuri miliknya yang juga entah sudah berapa kali dihujam hingga ujung oleh Athan, tapi lelaki itu tak menunjukkan tanda akan mencapai puncak. Hingga sebuah ciuman— _berakhir kuluman_ , tanpa aba-aba yang diberikan Jonna pada bibir penuh milik Athan mampu menjadi kunci pelepas seluruh cairan putih yang kini menghujani Jonna tanpa henti.

"Terima kasih, Jonna. _Αντίο,_ " ( _trans: goodbye_ )

Dan bersamaan dengan bisikan memabukkan yang meluncur dari bibir Athan menuju indra pendengaran Jonna, aliran darah segar perlahan mengucur tanpa jeda dari leher kiri sang gadis; pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi, raganya akan berpisah dengan ruhnya.

Mata gadis itu membulat, tangannya berusaha menutup sayatan di lehernya yang dibuat Athan tanpa suara. Ia terbatuk sesekali, darah kini mengalir dari bibir dan juga lehernya. Sementara sang gadis menggeliat ketakutan karena sedang menjemput kematian, sang pemuda malah melepas senyum kepuasan. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan pakaiannya yang tadi terlepas kini telah kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sempurna tanpa banyak usaha. Dinding-dinding kamar di ruang pembantu yang tadinya berwarna putih cerah kini memudar dan menampakkan bentuk aslinya yang makin membuat Jonna dilanda ketakutan memuncak. Tubuhnya bergetar berusaha mencari barang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk setidaknya menahan laju darah keluar dari leher kirinya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha, pandangannya beranjak kabur dan semakin kabur.

Dengan langkah pasti tanpa ragu, Athan menjauhi Jonna. Membiarkan gadis itu berupaya sendiri menyelamatkan dirinya dari proses kematiannya yang tinggal menunggu hitungan detik itu. Athan menghela napasnya lega, satu lagi mortal pembawa perasaan menjijikkan itu sudah lenyap. Artinya, tinggal Gregorio yang masih bertahan dengan segala usahanya mendapatkan hati dan perhatian dari dirinya. Membunuh Gregorio bukanlah hal sulit, hanya saja, kenapa ada yang aneh tiap kali ia berada di dekat lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu? Ia seperti mengenal corak aroma tubuh Greg yang entah bagaimana bisa berbeda dari bau makhluk mortal pada umumnya terutama mereka yang sudah menjadi tumbal pembangkit hormon adrenalinnya.

 _Who are you, Gregorio Permana?_

.

-.000.-

.

Ini hari Senin kesekian yang Greg habiskan di perpustakaan. Sabtu kemarin, ia absen membantu _ekskul_ Klub Perpustakaan karena ia harus mendaki Gunung Semeru bersama PALS; yang berujung dengan insiden rusaknya ponsel miliknya dan teman-temannya, termasuk sang Ketua PALS karena mereka terpeleset berjamaah berkat licinnya medan yang saat itu sedang diguyur hujan deras. Jika bukan karena secuil keberuntungan yang mereka miliki, nama mereka sudah masuk _headline news_ dengan judul _"Sekelompok pemuda pecinta alam dari Seoul International High School Jakarta ditemukan tewas terjatuh di jurang ketika dalam perjalanan menuju puncak Gunung Semeru."_

Selamatnya nyawa mereka harus ditukar dengan rusak parahnya seluruh ponsel mereka yang tergencet tas ransel super besar milik sang ketua dan sebuah batu besar yang ia gunakan untuk mempertahankan posisinya saat itu supaya ia tak terpeleset lebih jauh dan menjadikan ia dan anggotanya _tinggal nama_. Beruntung bagi Greg, ia masih punya ponsel cadangan, jadilah ia masih bisa tenang dengan proses pendekatannya yang sedikit agak macet dengan Athan.

"Waah, Bang Greg datang bawa camilan banyak! Perut kenyang, _nih_!" sahut Gery, siswa kelas sepuluh MIPA dua yang punya sifat hampir sama dengan Greg dalam urusan makanan.

" _Kok_ tumben hari Senin pada kumpul semua? Biasanya ada yang absen," tanya Greg pada Sohyun yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil camilan dari Greg.

"Oktober nanti ada Bulan Bahasa, Greg. Biasanya klub perpustakaan akan mengadakan _event_ berupa _bazaar_ buku dan donasi buku, tapi dari dulu hingga tahun lalu peminat yang datang ke _event_ hanya 1-5% dari siswa-siswi sekolah kita." Jelas Mbak Fiona, sang penjaga perpustakaan.

" _Lho_ memang _ndak_ ada kegiatan lain yang jadi pendukung? Seperti _nyanyi-nyanyi_ begitu? Yaa, konser kecil-kecilan _lah_ ," tanya Greg lagi.

Sohyun menggeleng pelan. "Sekolah mencabut dana operasional untuk _ekskul_ klub perpustakaan, sejak beberapa tahun lalu sejak _event_ ini mengalami kegagalan yang cukup membuat sekolah sedikit rugi." Jawabnya dengan nada sedih. "Waktu itu, klub membuat _event_ ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya yaitu dengan melibatkan orang dari luar sekolah. Jadi _bazaar_ ini terbuka untuk umum, tapi yang terjadi adalah adanya kasus kehilangan sepeda motor pengunjung, penjualan buku yang tidak terlalu bagus dan peminatnya juga tak sebanyak yang ditargetkan,"

"Intinya, sejak saat itu, _ekskul_ ini berdiri tanpa dana operasional, Bang."

"Dan baru saja…."

"Apa?" Greg dengan cermat mendengarkan semua keluh kesah para anggota klub perpustakaan ini.

"Bagian kesiswaan memanggil Athan lagi, Sabtu kemarin mereka sudah memanggilnya dan memberitahu bahwa jika tahun ini _event_ tidak berjalan baik maka _ekskul_ kami akan ditiadakan." Papar Bejo, lelaki berkacamata yang memang terkenal cukup pendiam di kelas tapi ternyata cukup asik diajak bicara saat sedang di perpustakaan begini.

"Jadi sekarang Athan—"

"Mas Athan!"

Greg reflek menoleh ke belakang saat Gery memanggil nama Athan dengan antusias. Disana, ia temukan lelaki berkacamata dengan pipi yang sedikit tirus dari biasanya itu berjalan dengan wajah murung. Ia yakin pasti dialognya dengan bagian kesiswaan tidak lagi berjalan baik.

"Keputusan finalnya masih sama, sukses atau tidak sama sekali."

Kepala Greg sedang bekerja keras sekarang. Setelah indra penglihatannya menangkap raut murung di wajah lelaki yang biasanya penuh tawa manis menggemaskan itu, Kabinet Jatuh Cinta yang sudah menjabat di dalam kepala Greg sejak ia bertemu Athan itu segera bekerja. Contohnya adalah Menteri Lingkungan Hati, ia sudah dengan sigap bekerja sama dengan Menteri Keuangan dan Menteri Koordinator Bidang Pendekatan Mutualisme mengenai upaya bantuan yang mampu mereka berikan pada Athan yang sekiranya masih aman di kantong sang Presiden dan membawa dampak baik bagi hati serta memiliki kemajuan pesat untuk urusan pendekatan mutualismenya.

Dengan sebuah pertanyaan kecil dari bibirnya, rekahan senyum mulai tumbuh di wajah-wajah anggota klub perpustakaan termasuk sang ketua klub perpustakaan, Athan Gusti Prakoso.

Bersamaan dengan penjelasan singkat dan jelas dari Greg, anggukan kepala dan teriakan antusias yang menunjukkan bahwa ide lelaki berkaus oblong warna putih lengan panjang itu adalah ide terbaik bagi kelangsungan ekstrakulikuler kesayangan mereka pun mulai muncul. Dan tentu, jika seluruh anggota sudah menyatakan persetujuannya, apalagi yang perlu sang ketua pikirkan, bukan?

"Baiklah, kita akan pakai rencana Greg."

Dan raut wajah murung yang sempat berani mampir di wajah menggemaskan Athan pun kini berhasil ditendang jauh-jauh oleh Greg dengan ulasan rencana matang yang berhasil disusun secara cepat oleh ketiga Menteri dari Kabinet Jatuh Cintanya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus memanjakan para Menterinya dengan bermain PES atau DOTA sebagai upah atas ide brilian yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum serta tawa di wajah lelaki mungil kesayangannya.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan murung menyapa wajahmu, Athan. Jika kau milikku, akan kupastikan hanya senyum dan tawa yang akan hadir di wajahmu, whatever it takes."_

.

" _Hyung_ , apa pacarmu akan kemari hari ini?"

"Ya, dia akan kemari. Kenapa?"

Greg melepaskan cengiran tanpa dosanya begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa, _sih_. Lima belas menit lagi, temanku akan datang kemari. Kalau aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar boleh _kan_?"

Dahi pemuda yang lebih tua mengernyit cepat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantu ekstrakulikuler _gebetan_ ku?"

Anggukan mengerti dari sang kakak pun muncul. "Jadi nanti pacarmu datang dan kau akan meminta Sherry membantunya dengan _ekskul_ nya?"

"Telingamu buntu sebelah ya?" kesal Greg atas jawaban sang kakak. "Yang datang itu teman sekelasku, gadis belia tujuh belas tahun berwajah lumayan manis, namanya Kim Sohyun."

"Ah benar juga, _gebetan_ mu si Athan itu _kan,_ ya?"

"Ya! _Hyung_ jangan sebut nama dia di depan Sohyun nanti, oke? Aku tidak mau dia punya pandangan yang aneh-aneh pada ketua _ekskul_ nya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah mandi?"

"Belum? _Ehe_ , malas _hyung_."

Dengan gestur melepas sandal, pemuda yang lebih tua sukses membuat pemuda yang lebih muda lari dengan segera ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan titah sang tetua.

Sementara adik sepupunya mandi, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk memerintahkan pembantu untuk menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk tamu mereka yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Dan benar saja, tak sampai lima menit setelah ia selesai meminta para pembantu, tamu yang ia dan adiknya tunggu sudah datang.

"Hai, Sayang." sang pemuda menyapa kekasihnya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian menyapa gadis yang berdiri disamping sang kekasih. "Kau pasti Sohyun, ya? Masuklah, Greg sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai,"

Dengan sedikit canggung, sang gadis pun menuruti permintaan pemuda berwajah malaikat yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyumnya itu. Jika bukan karena ia sudah tahu bahwa sang pemuda sudah memiliki kekasih, mungkin hatinya akan lancang menebar kembang api cinta seketika itu juga.

" _Kok_ tumben Greggie mau mandi malam-malam, _Bunny_?"

"Karena ini?" tunjuk sang pemuda pada sandal rumah yang sedang ia pakai dan sukses menjadikan kekasihnya melepas tawa kecilnya.

"Bukan karena sandalmu, Myeon. Itu karena tampang galakmu," lanjut sang gadis bersurai sebahu itu masih dengan sisa tawanya. "Dia tak pernah menurut dengan perintahku, tapi tiap aku bilang bahwa kau mengawasinya, dia akan segera berubah pikiran."

"Ya, anak kecil itu memang masih butuh orang dewasa untuk mengurusnya. Sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun masih saja tidak mandiri, dasar."

" _Kan_ , kenapa _sih_ kalian selalu saja membicarakanku di belakang? Tidak bosan apa? Hah? Aku _sih_ memaafkan Sherry _noona_ karena dia calon kakak iparku yang paling cantik. Kalau kau? _Meh_." Greg yang baru selesai mandi pun datang bersamaan dengan pembantunya yang membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk para tamu.

"Lihat ajaranmu, _Bunny_. Dia sudah pandai memuji gadis,"

"Benar _noona_! Ini memang ajarannya!" Greg menyetujui sahutan Sherry yang disambut dengusan sang kakak.

"Oh, Sohyun, perkenalkan. Dia adalah calon istri dari lelaki menyebalkan dan tukang perintah ini,"

"Greggieee!" tawa kecil Sherry lepas lagi. "Haloo, aku Sherry. Maaf ya, mereka kalau sudah kumpul memang susah akur,"

"Tidak apa-apa Kak Sherry, aku maklum _kok_. Namaku Sohyun, salam kenal Kak,"

"Oh ya, ini kakak sepupu Greggie. Gre, kenapa _enggak_ kenalin _hyung_ mu, _sih_?"

" _Kan_ sudah dikenalkan sama _noona_? _Ehe_ , baiklah, _baiklahh_. Ini sepupuku, dia sebenarnya orang Korea Selatan dan tinggal disana, hanya saja karena mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan menikah disini, makanya dia tinggal bersamaku di rumah ini."

"Maafkan kelakuan adik sepupuku, ya, Sohyun. Kau pasti tersiksa punya teman sekelas sepertinya. _Tell me,_ dia pasti bukan tipikal anak rajin di kelas, _kan_?"

Dan gelak tawa pun pecah saat Sohyun dengan polosnya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak sepupu.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon, sepupu Gregorio yang paling tampan."

"Lihat? Jika kau pernah penasaran darimana aku belajar perkenalan dengan sangat percaya diri, sekarang kau punya jawabannya." Sahut Greg sesaat setelah kakak sepupunya memperkenalkan diri sebagai sepupu paling tampan darinya.

"Silakan dimakan, _lho_ , Sohyun. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Jarang sekali soalnya ada teman Greggie yang lain yang datang ke rumah, _selaluuuu_ saja Sehun dan Timo." Sherry mempersilakan tamu adiknya untuk menyantap makanan yang disajikan.

"Nanti kalau aku bawa anak gadis ke rumah untuk menginap, _noona_ dan _hyung_ marah-marah, mengusirku dari rumah. _Gimana_ _sih_ , maunya?"

"Benar itu. Jangan kau bawa anak gadis ke rumah untuk menginap, oke? Bagus kalau kau hanya bawa Sehun dan Timo, meski aku sudah bosan bertemu mereka tapi itu lebih baik," balas Joonmyeon singkat. "Oh, kata Gre tadi kalian akan minta bantuan Sherry?"

"Ah, iya, benar. _Noona_ , Om Fadhil _kan_ punya _publisher_ ternama di Indonesia _, nih_. Dan banyak juga buku-buku paling diminati remaja-remaja sekarang yang diterbitkan oleh perusahaan Om Fadhil, _kan_? Nah, kita ada rencana untuk ajak Om Fadhil kerjasama untuk _event bazaar_ buku dari _ekskul_ Klub Perpustakaan saat perayaan Bulan Bahasa _next month_ ,"

" _Bazaar_ bulan bahasa? _Kok_ tumben ada _event_ begitu di tingkat SMA?"

"Sebenarnya _event_ ini tahunan, Kak. Hanya saja kami memang tidak pernah meminta bantuan pihak luar untuk stok bukunya, hanya mengandalkan buku-buku stok di perpustakaan dan donasi dari anak-anak saja. Baru kali ini kami meminta bantuan _publisher_ secara langsung," tambah Sohyun.

"Jadi, empat hari lalu, anggota dari _ekskul_ Klub Perpustakaan sudah menyebar semacam kuesioner _gitu deh_ , _noona_. Kuesioner itu disebar ke seluruh siswa dan juga guru di sekolah. Kuesioner itu berisi tentang _preference_ tiap siswa atas buku yang ingin dibeli saat _bazaar_ bulan bahasa nanti. Dan mayoritas, itu adalah buku terbitan Om Fadhil, maka dari itu aku minta tolong ke _noona_ , _ehe_. Aku juga sudah minta bantuan Ayah untuk kontak koleganya yang penulis dan beberapa penerbit buku-buku _indie_ yang dipilih para siswa, supaya berkenan jadi donator atau _supplier_ di _bazaar_ ini." Greg mencoba menjelaskan rencananya pada kedua kakaknya dengan perlahan.

" _Effort_ yang pengunjung keluarkan hampir tidak ada karena acara ini diselenggarakan di aula sekolah, tapi keuntungan yang mereka dapat bisa lebih banyak. Mereka bisa membeli buku dengan harga lebih miring, plus mereka tidak perlu pergi jauh ke toko buku untuk membeli buku itu." Lanjut Greg sembari menutupnya dengan ringisan khasnya.

"Dan kita juga sudah menyiapkan _performer_ bantuan dari beberapa _ekskul_ lain seperti paduan suara, _band_ dan _dance_ , Kak. Keuntungan dari buku yang terjual akan disesuaikan dengan bagaimana nanti kesepakatan detail _MoU_ nya. Sedangkan keuntungan yang rencananya akan kami donasikan adalah hasil dari penjualan makanan dan minuman selama bulan Oktober besok ditambah dengan hasil penjualan makanan dan minuman di _bazaar_ , dan donasi pengunjung untuk penampilan _performer-performer_ itu, Kak." Tambah Sohyun yang baru saja selesai mengunyah kentang goreng buatan pembantu Greg.

"Pihak sekolah akan menghapus _ekskul_ Klub Perpustakaan jika pengunjung yang mendatangi _bazaar_ kali ini tidak sesuai target yang mereka canangkan. Jadi, kami meminta bantuan pihak luar supaya target pengunjung yang datang ke _bazaar_ tahun ini tercapai." Greg menambahi penjelasan dari Sohyun.

Joonmyeon terlihat sedang berpikir, begitu juga dengan Sherry. Sementara Greg kini asik memakan _fish and chips_ yang sudah lenyap separo itu. Sohyun? Cemas menunggu jawaban sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membuka _bazaar_ ini untuk umum?" tanya Joonmyeon yang kemudian mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sherry.

"Karena waktunya tidak cukup. Persiapan yang kami lakukan hanya pantas jika pengunjung yang datang adalah kawan-kawan kami sendiri. Jika _bazaar_ ini untuk umum, maka setidaknya waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya adalah tujuh hingga delapan bulan. Hal-hal yang akan dipertontonkan di _bazaar_ yang bersifat umum tentu juga tidak sekadar _performer_ lokal dari anak-anak sekolah, _kan_? Apalagi kami hanya menyiapkan satu _stand_ makanan dan minuman saat _bazaar_. Dengan keputusan kesiswaan yang sangat mendadak tentang penghapusan _ekskul_ , aku pikir ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kami usahakan." Jelas Greg lagi. "Jika nanti selepas _event_ ini kemudian kesiswaan memutuskan bahwa _ekskul_ Klub Perpustakaan tidak dibubarkan, aku janji pada _noona_ , _event_ tahun depan akan lebih rapi dan lebih baik lagi,"

Dengan sebuah senyum khas miliknya yang membuat gigi taringnya kadang terlihat lebih menonjol karena posisinya yang _gingsul_ , gadis yang beberapa minggu lagi akan resmi menjadi istri kakak sepupunya itu menjadikan beban Sohyun menjadi lebih ringan.

"Tentu, aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Papa. Lusa, datang saja ke kantor Papa dengan membawa proposal resmi. Setelah jam dua siang, ya? Papa ada jadwal _meeting_ di Bandung sejak pagi,"

"Memang _noona_ tidak di kantor?"

"Aku ada janji _fitting_ gaun pengantin, Sayang. Tidak apa-apa _kan_ kalau _noona_ tidak menemanimu? Nanti aku akan _bilang_ Papa supaya tidak pasang muka galak saat bertemu denganmu, supaya kau tidak takut lagi untuk bertemu Papa. _Okay little bear_?" Sherry terlihat menahan tawa saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang disambut desahan berat Greg.

Sohyun tersedak jus jeruk yang baru saja diminumnya saat ia mendengar gurauan kecil Sherry pada Greg.

 _Little bear_? Lelaki yang _katanya_ jago berkelahi dan sering bertampang garang di sekolah ini punya julukan _little bear_?

"Tidak pernah menemui sisi Greg yang begini, ya, Sohyun?" tebak Joonmyeon tepat sasaran sembari memberikan tisu pada teman sang adik. "Laki-laki ini memang banyak gaya saja,"

" _Meh_. _Go get yourself a big mirror, Easter Bunny!_ "

Dan detik setelahnya, beberapa bantal telah melayang menghantam kepala atau lengan dari masing-masing lelaki yang berstatus tersangka pelemparan bantal itu. Sherry dan Sohyun bahkan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat tingkah dua lelaki tampan itu.

" _Bunny, stop or I'll not giving you any kisses today,"_

" _But, baby,_ Greg yang mulai _duluan_ _kan_? Kenapa aku yang dihukum?"

Greg hampir saja meloloskan tawa kemenangannya atas dihukumnya sang kakak sepupu oleh calon istrinya sebelum gadis bergingsul itu menutup bicaranya dengan sesuatu yang cukup sukses melenyapkan seluruh perencanaan tawa kemenangan Greg atas Joonmyeon, bahkan mungkin termasuk harga diri dan imej garang yang susah payah ia bangun di sekolah selama ini.

" _And for you_ Greggie, _no choco milk before bed anymore,"_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

Greg merebahkan dirinya di bangku batu yang ada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. Beberapa menit lalu ia berencana tidur sejenak sebelum pulang, tapi sebuah sensasi dingin yang mampir di pipi kirinya berkat _ciuman_ kaleng minuman dingin menggagalkan usahanya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pada sosok yang memberinya satu kaleng milo dingin kesukaannya itu.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu,"

Senyum kecil Greg mengembang sempurna.

" _My pleasure_ ,"

Sosok pemberi milo dingin itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di bangku batu yang sama dengan Greg setelah lelaki itu berangsur bangun dan memilih duduk untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Kau menyelamatkanku," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. "Percayakah kau bila aku mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku diselamatkan seseorang?"

"Benarkah?"

Sosok pemberi minuman dingin itu mengangguk cepat lalu menenggak milonya sendiri. "Seumur hidup, yang bisa kuingat adalah bagaimana aku menjadikan hidup orang lain tidak bahagia. Tapi belakangan aku sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa belajar bagaimana cara membantu manusia hidup bahagia, dan rasanya… _I don't know how to say it but, somehow it's fun?_ "

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau benar-benar tidak pernah tahu rasanya membahagiakan orang lain, Athan?" Greg sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban lelaki mungil disampingnya.

 _I do, Greg. How can I help mortal to find their happiness when pouring their life with dread is something that I'd love to do?_

Athan tersenyum kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seolah kepalanya sedang disibukkan oleh banyak hal yang mulai terlihat mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Greg."

"Dan bisakah aku meminta kesempatan untuk mengetahui semua hal tentangmu?"

Athan menoleh pada Greg, menatap kedua mata tajam lelaki yang lebih muda untuk mencari sebuah hal yang bisa saja meruntuhkan pendirian kukuhnya. Lalu ketika ia pikir ia hampir menemukannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah lapangan.

"Entahlah, Greg. Aku pikir, bukan hal yang bagus untuk—"

"Kau bisa anggap kencan satu hari yang aku minta padamu waktu itu sebagai bayaran setimpal untuk bantuanku di _bazaar_ ,"

Athan masih bergeming. Kepalanya secara acak menyajikan pilihan-pilihan tentang keharusannya melakukan hal-hal berbau kejam pada Greg jika ia mempersilakan lelaki itu menapaki hidupnya lebih jauh dari ini.

Tidak!

Laki-laki penuh hawa hangat ini harus menjauh darinya. Sisi warasnya yang masih terjaga baru saja menamparnya dengan keras untuk bisa tegas menolak permintaan lelaki tampan yang tak pernah berhenti menunjukkan sisi pedulinya pada Athan selama beberapa bulan belakangan itu.

"Baiklah, satu hari saja. Setelah itu kau akan berhenti?"

Senyum kecil Greg tumbuh sempurna tanpa aba-aba. "Tentu. Aku akan sepenuhnya berhenti mendekatimu setelah itu, _as you wish_."

Tapi pada akhirnya, Athan membiarkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui kehadirannya itu mengambil alih keputusan pentingnya hari ini. Ia tahu pada akhirnya ia harus memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Greg dengan cara yang selama ini sudah ia praktikkan tanpa cacat. Ia tahu bahwa sekalipun ia membiarkan perasaan asing ini menang, tak akan ada darah dari mortal yang mencintainya yang bisa lolos darinya tanpa tertumpah sedikitpun ke bumi.

 _I'm sorry for letting you in, but, we should not fall in love, Gregorio._

-.000.-

 _I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept of my feet.._

 _I wanna meet the one that makes it hard for me to breathe.._

Kepulan asap putih baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya ketika selesai sudah satu batang berisi hal-hal yang dapat mematikan mortal tapi tetap dicintai tanpa batas oleh mereka itu dihisap olehnya. Bara api yang tadinya masih menyala, kini resmi tiada seiring tapakan kaki menindihnya hingga lenyap.

Sudah lebih dari satu bungkus rokok yang berganti wujud dari utuh hingga hanya menjadi asap yang mudah hilang terbawa angin malam, tapi tatapan lelaki itu masih sama sejak sore hari tadi. Gelayut ragu yang tak biasanya berani hadir dalam matanya kini merasa tak acuh bahkan untuk bergelantung manja pada iris matanya yang begitu kelam seperti kisah hidupnya yang lalu.

"Galau?"

" _Kinda_?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil meluncur dari sosok mungil lain yang kini bersandar pada besi balkon kamar sang pemilik rumah. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa _Sathan_ bisa galau."

Yang diajak bicara berencana mengambil sebungkus rokok yang baru untuk ia habiskan semalam suntuk, tetapi sosok mungil yang lain itu menahan lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau _immortal_ , tapi aku tidak. Jadi bisakah kau tidak membunuhku dengan asap rokok sialan itu? Karena jika kau ingin membunuhku, aku akan memintamu membunuhku dengan cara yang lebih jantan dari itu."

"Baiklah,"

Senyum kecil menggantikan kekehan yangj sebelumnya meluncur cepat dari bibir yang tak pernah kering itu. "Sekarang, katakan padaku. Apa ini tentang adik kelas itu?"

"Oh, sekarang kau menggunakan kekuatanmu padaku?"

"Jadi benar? _Damn, I'm getting better at being a demigod_." Sahutnya dengan nada bahagia. Ya, setidaknya, ada gunanya juga _kan_ dia terlahir sebagai _demigod_? "Tapi aku serius, Athan. _How's with him?"_

"Entahlah, Baek. Aku bahkan tidak paham kenapa dia tidak berhenti saja dan menikmati hidupnya tanpa mengurusi aku? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk merasa bahagia tanpa beban mengurusi urusan orang lain?"

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apakah kau memang terlahir bodoh atau hukuman Zeus yang membuatmu jadi bodoh." Sindir lelaki yang kini menatap Athan tajam itu. " _This is human world, buddy_. Berhentilah bersikap layaknya kau adalah Deimos, Athan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, kau bukanlah seorang dewa. Jadi, nikmatilah cara hidup manusia sesungguhnya." tutupnya kesal.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara dewa hidup di Olimpus sana, tapi kami, manusia, makhluk mortal yang sering sekali kalian jadikan bahan permainan, kami hidup seperti ini. Kami akan memperhatikan dan menaruh peduli kami pada mereka yang kami sayangi. Kau pernah mendengar kata sayang? Jika tidak, maka kusarankan kau untuk kembali ke Olimpus dan berguru pada Ibumu!" tambahnya.

Athan melepas tawanya ketika mendapati sahabat baiknya meracau kesal karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Tapi sebuah jawaban darinya kini mengetuk pintu hatinya dengan sopan. "Menikmati cara hidup manusia?"

"Ya. Bersenang-senang dengan cara manusia. Merasakan segala hal yang manusia rasakan tanpa mempertahankan keangkuhanmu yang berpendapat bahwa kau ini dewa yang bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa batas. Kau tidak bosan selama ini hidup dengan pelukan sifat angkuh dewa yang aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa dewa bisa seangkuh itu? Ayahku mungkin akan kesal jika mendengarku bilang begini, tapi dia tidak harus hidup sebagai manusia untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi dia bisa bebas mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya sebagai dewa. Tapi kau?"

Lagi-lagi hanya tawa yang bisa Athan berikan pada sahabatnya. Tak ada kata yang mampu ia munculkan sebagai wujud pembelaannya atas dirinya sendiri. "Selama aku menjalani hukumanku, ini adalah kali pertama aku merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak suka seperti ini,"

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala belakang Athan hingga sang lelaki dengan mata bulatnya itu menoleh dan bersiap mengumpat. "Kau ini benar-benar payah menjadi manusia. Bisakah aku meminta Zeus menambah hukumanmu supaya aku bisa mengajarimu cara menjadi manusia yang benar?" tanyanya sembari menghela napas panjang setelahnya. "Kau lahir dari Dewi yang menjadi simbol atas cinta dan kasih sayang, tapi bahkan kau sama sekali tidak paham arti itu semua? Kemana saja kau setelah dilahirkan? Ikut berperang bersama Ares dan tak pernah kembali pada Ibumu?"

Athan tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabat baiknya yang kesal itu. Ia kemudian beranjak ke dapur, lalu menawarkan sebuah _yoghurt strawberry_ yang ada di dalam kulkasnya sebagai obat penenang amarah sang sahabat. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Greg menyayangimu, Athan. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaannya padamu mungkin lebih dari itu, tapi aku yakin dia menyayangimu. Dia tidak akan susah payah berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara membantu _ekskul_ _cupu_ yang kau pimpin itu lepas dari ujung jurang jika ia tak memiliki secuil peduli untukmu. Dan kau, kau tidak bisa seenaknya bilang bahwa dia akan lebih mudah hidup bahagia jika tidak repot mengurusi urusanmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti arti bahagia, bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhnya begitu?"

Athan terdiam sambil mengunyah snack kentang milik Baekhyun yang baru saja mereka ambil dari lemari penyimpanan. Ya, Baekhyun punya beberapa makanan yang ditinggal di dapur Athan karena lelaki ini sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya disini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah bukti bahwa usaha Greg cukup berhasil untuk mengetuk hatimu. Dan karena kau sudah mempersilakan dia untuk berkencan denganmu satu hari penuh, kusarankan bila hari itu tiba maka nikmatilah hari itu tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan bahwa kau adalah dewa terror yang penuh kekejaman dan suka sekali membunuh mortal. Okay? Nikmatilah hari itu sepenuhnya sebagai seorang Athan Gusti Prakoso, dan bukan Deimos si tukang jagal, _son of Aprodhite and Ares_." Baekhyun meneguk habis yoghurt _strawberry_ pemberian Athan, membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang masih merenung memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah Greg berhenti menghubungimu. Jadi, nikmatilah hari kencanmu, okay? Okay. Hari ini jangan merokok dan minum bir lagi, besok aku harus menemani Hakan menjemput sepupunya di bandara jadi aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu sup panas untuk meredakan _hangover_ mu."

Athan menyesap sisa air putih yang ada di gelasnya lalu menyahuti Baekhyun. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai Hakan Park. Selain kenyataan bahwa kalian sama-sama berisik dan menyebalkan, dan dia punya telinga lebar yang aneh."

"Ya, sama sepertiku yang tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai Gregorio Permana yang hitam, dekil dan sok tampan itu. Kusumpahi kau jadi tidak bisa hidup tanpa Greg! Dan hey! Telinga _my boy_ Hakan itu seksi! Bukan aneh!"

"Sialan,"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan Athan tertawa kecil mencoba menolak sumpah serapah Baekhyun meski separo dari isi kepalanya berkata _'aamiin'_.

"Hei Athan, ingat pesanku, okay?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Athan yang masih duduk di ruang makan dan kemudian segera keluar dari rumah sang sahabat untuk meluncur menuju rumah kekasih bertelinga lebarnya, Hakan Park.

 _Menikmati hari sebagai seorang manusia? Well, it must not be that hard, right?_

 _I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true.._

 _I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you.._

 _._

-.000.-

.

 _31 Oktober 2017._

Hari ini kolom pencarian orang hilang di beberapa media massa kompak menyebut sebuah nama.

 _Jonna Amandita_.

Gadis cantik yang pada awal bulan September baru saja melepas tahtanya sebagai ketua ekstrakulikuler _cheerleaders_ itu dilaporkan hilang oleh Ibunya yang merupakan salah satu _business woman_ tersohor di Malaysia, Anandita Dinar Winarsih. Menurut laporannya pada kepolisian, terakhir kali wanita itu berkontak dengan putri semata wayangnya adalah satu bulan lalu. Alasan Nyonya Dinar baru melapor kehilangan putrinya setelah satu bulan adalah karena ia baru kembali kemarin lusa dari _business trip_ nya di China sejak akhir bulan September 2017, sehingga ia baru memiliki waktu senggang untuk mencemaskan kabar putrinya yang tidak mengontaknya sejak tanggal 22 September— _hari dimana ia berangkat ke China untuk pekerjaan pentingnya_.

Nyonya Dinar tidak terlalu curiga akan ketiadaan kabar dari putrinya karena mereka memang terbiasa hilang kontak bahkan hingga beberapa minggu lamanya. Apalagi, kali ini ditambah dengan kesibukan kerjanya yang membuat fokusnya tak mampu terbagi. Namun, naluri keibuan milik Nyonya Dinar menguat tatkala ia pulang ke Malaysia dan tak mendapati satupun kabar dari putri semata wayangnya dalam satu bulan terakhir lewat media apa pun. Kecurigaannya menguat tatkala kemarin— _Nyonya Dinar memutuskan terbang ke Jakarta karena curiga dengan ketiadaan kabar dari putrinya—_ ia tak menemukan putrinya di rumah _kost_ putri tempat Jonna Amandita selama ini tinggal. Teman-teman _kost_ Jonna pun tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis cantik itu karena Jonna tak terlalu terbuka dan tak dekat dengan para penghuni _kost_ lainnya.

Cemas pun menggelayuti batin Nyonya Dinar. Ia kemudian segera melapor pada kepolisian tentang putrinya yang hilang. Namun ketika ia hendak meminta konfirmasi dari pihak sekolah tentang putrinya, jawaban yang ia terima hari ini membuat tingkat cemasnya lenyap dan berganti menjadi ketakutan tak berujung. Takut apabila hal buruk yang menyapa kepalanya, benar-benar menimpa putri kesayangannya.

" _Dalam catatan kami, pada tanggal 25 September 2017, ada perwakilan dari keluarga yang memberikan surat izin atas nama Jonna Amandita. Surat itu berisikan permohonan izin tidak masuk sekolah selama empat belas hari karena siswi yang bersangkutan tengah melaksanakan umroh bersama keluarganya. Dan yang bertandatangan adalah siswi yang bersangkutan, bahkan tertera lampiran detail perjalanan dari sebuah biro perjalanan umroh dan travel dengan nama 'First Travel', Bu Dinar."_

Nyonya Dinar masih ingat betul bagaimana terkejutnya ia pagi tadi saat melihat sendiri isi surat izin yang mengatasnamakan Jonna, putrinya itu. Karena itu benar-benar tulisan tangan dan tanda tangan asli dari Jonna. Namun setelah dilakukan pencarian lebih lanjut, biro perjalanan yang dimaksud dalam surat ternyata sudah gulung tikar dua tahun lalu. tak pelak hal ini menambah rasa khawatir yang sudah menggunung di hati Nyonya Dinar.

" _Kemudian per tanggal 10 Oktober 2017, ada lagi surat izin yang masuk ke arsip sekolah atas nama Jonna Amandita. Surat izin ini berisi tentang pemberitahuan bahwa Ayah dari siswi yang bersangkutan meninggal dunia pada hari itu juga karena kecelakaan mobil beruntun yang terjadi di Filipina. Oleh karena itu dia meminta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama empat belas hari dengan alasan mengurus urusan kematian Ayahnya karena di Filipina sang Ayah tinggal sendirian."_

Lutut Nyonya Dinar masih terasa lemas saat ini. Bahkan ia belum mampu bangun dari tempat tidur _single bed_ yang tersedia di Klinik Kesehatan milik sekolah putrinya ini. Jiwanya masih belum mampu menerima kemungkinan yang sudah hampir menyentuh seratus persen bahwa putrinya, putri semata wayangnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aiptu Musa Ardanu yang bertugas menemani Nyonya Dinar melakukan konfirmasi keberadaan Jonna Amandita, kini telah meminta bantuan dari bawahannya untuk mengembangkan informasi yang diterimanya pagi ini dan segera melacak keberadaan dari korban yang _kebetulan_ adalah adik sepupunya.

"Jonna baik-baik saja _kan,_ Dan? Bilang sama tante kalau adikmu baik-baik saja…"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara oleh Nyonya Dinar itu kemudian duduk dan menggenggam lembut tangan wanita yang merupakan adik dari mendiang Ibunya itu. "Tante Dinar tenang saja, Danu pasti akan menemukan Jonna. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi Jonna dimanapun dia sekarang, ya, tante."

"Dan… adikmu Dan…. Jonna, Dan….."

Kalut masih menyelimuti jiwa wanita empat puluh tujuh tahun itu. Tahun lalu, ia harus kehilangan putri sulungnya karena depresi yang kemudian menjadikan putrinya memilih untuk mencari kebahagiaannya di dunia yang lain. Enam bulan lalu, putra satu-satunya, Bimo Andito ditangkap oleh polisi di sebuah _night club_ karena saat itu ia kedapatan tengah menggunakan dan melakukan transaksi narkotika dengan salah satu polisi yang menyamar. Jonna merupakan satu-satunya harta hidup yang ia miliki di dunia. Jadi berita kehilangan putrinya ini sangat memukul warasnya.

"Lapor, _Ndan_!" seorang bawahan Danu menepuk pelan bahu sang atasan sembari melapor dengan nada yang sedang agar tak mengganggu istirahat Nyonya Dinar.

"Sebentar," Danu melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Nyonya Dinar. "Tante, Danu keluar dulu sebentar, ya? Tante sama petugas klinik dulu, ya?"

"Lapor, _Ndan_. Baru saja tim melakukan wawancara dengan teman-teman satu kelas korban. Dan ada salah seorang dari mereka yang ingin bertemu Komandan."

"Begitu? Ya sudah, mana anaknya?"

Danu diantar oleh bawahannya menemui salah seorang teman sekelas Jonna yang menunggu di ruang bimbingan konseling yang sudah steril dari orang lain karena pemuda yang ketakutan itu meminta untuk ditinggal sendiri disana hingga Aiptu Musa Ardanu datang.

"Oke, tunggu diluar." Danu kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan. "Dek Jongdae? Halo, saya Aiptu Musa Ardanu. Panggil saja Mas Danu, ada hal yang ingin kamu ceritakan tentang temanmu, Jonna Amandita?"

Pemuda yang belum genap delapan belas tahun itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Sorot matanya menandakan kurangnya tidur dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin tatkala mereka bersalaman.

"J-Jonna…. Jonna mendatangi saya di dalam mimpi, Mas… d-dia…"

Danu menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Jongdae lalu memintanya untuk bercerita dengan perlahan supaya ia mampu memahami maksud sang pemuda.

"Jonna….dia…. mendatangi saya di dalam mimpi sejak satu minggu belakangan. S-saya pikir, waktu itu saya hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Tapi semakin hari, mimpi itu terasa semakin nyata. Dan pesan yang dia sampaikan kepada saya pun tidak berubah,"

Danu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jonna menyampaikan pesan padamu lewat mimpi?"

Sebagai seseorang yang hidup dan menjunjung tinggi logika, Danu sedikit tidak mempercayai cerita anak muda di hadapannya ini. Meski begitu, informasi sekecil apa pun tentang Jonna akan sangat membantu proses pencarian adik sepupunya itu saat ini.

"I-iya, Mas. A-aku tidak bohong! Dua polisi yang tadi memintaku bercerita sudah melabeliku bohong, tapi aku tidak bohong, Mas! Kalau aku bohong, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini!" tunjuk Jongdae pada kedua kantung matanya. "Aku _ndak_ bisa tidur selama seminggu, Mas. PR-ku berantakan semua, ulangan harianku gagal. Aku pun jadi _ndak_ doyan makan! Aku _ndak_ bohong tentang Jonna!"

Danu mengangguk, mencoba memahami dan mengerti bahwa sepertinya laki-laki ini memang serius dengan ucapannya yang terlihat sedikit konyol itu. "Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku apa yang Jonna sampaikan padamu,"

Sorot mata ketakutan itu masih bergelayut manja di mata Jongdae dan tak sedikitpun ia mampu menyembunyikannya tiap kali otaknya memutar kembali bunga tidur terburuknya itu.

"J-jonna…jonna cuma minta dikuburkan dengan layak, Mas." Pelan tapi pasti, linangan air mata deras mengalir di pipi tirus milik Kim Jongdae, salah satu sahabat baik Jonna Amandita. "Jonna datang padaku dengan menangis, dia minta aku menjemputnya lalu menguburkannya dengan layak di pekuburan yang sama dengan Mbak Anna, kakak sulungnya."

Danu membulatkan kedua matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongdae. _Mengubur? Apa itu artinya adik sepupunya itu sudah meninggal?_

"Kau ingat dimana tepatnya Jonna memintamu untuk menjemputnya?"

Anggukan lemah diberikan Jongdae. Tentu saja ia tahu betul dimana tempat Jonna berada saat ini. Karena itu adalah sebuah rumah yang sudah sangat lama kosong dan dikenal oleh masyarakat Indonesia khususnya Jakarta sebagai _Rumah Hantu Pondok Indah_.

.

-.000.-

.

 _ **Chapter three: Then there's you.**_

 _01 November 2017._

Hari ini Seoul International High School Jakarta dirundung duka yang teramat mendalam. Pasca ditemukannya salah seorang siswi mereka di Rumah Hantu Pondok Indah dalam keadaan tewas dan mulai membusuk, seluruh perhatian media massa kini tertuju pada sekolah swasta nan megah yang memiliki ciri khas percampuranbudaya dari dua negara itu. Tidak seperti tahun lalu, kali ini sekolah nampak tidak punya kuasa untuk menepikan berita buruk menyangkut nama sekolah dari media massa karena Nyonya Dinar merupakan salah satu orangtua siswa yang menjadi donator tetap di yayasan sekolah.

Mendiang Jonna Amandita ditemukan tewas membusuk di sebuah rumah megah yang dikenal sebagai Rumah Hantu Pondok Indah pada hari Selasa, 31 Oktober 2017. Pada saat ditemukan, kondisi tubuhnya sudah mulai sulit dikenali. Tapi Kim Jongdae mampu memastikan bahwa gadis itu adalah sahabat baiknya, Jonna Amandita. Hal itu disebabkan karena gelang yang dipakai oleh gadis itu sama persis dengan milik Jongdae dimana menurutnya, gelang itu adalah gelang _custom-pair-made._ Sehingga jika ada gelang yang sama persis, maka itu hanyalah gelang yang saat ini ia pakai.

Hari ini seluruh siswa kelas dua belas MIPA lima diliburkan dari aktivitas sekolah karena baik walikelas maupun seluruh siswanya akan hadir di pemakaman Jonna Amandita yang dilangsungkan pukul 10.00 WIB di Taman Pemakaman Karet Bivak Jakarta Pusat. Seluruh siswa-siswi Seoul International High School Jakarta dibuat tidak percaya dengan kabar yang beredar di media massa tentang penemuan mayat salah satu siswi sekolah mereka. Apalagi, meski terbilang cukup susah dilakukan karena kondisi mayat yang mulai membusuk, tapi hasil otopsi yang dilakukan oleh pihak Polres Metro Jakarta Pusat, menunjukkan bahwa Jonna Amandita meninggal karena kehabisan darah akibat adanya sayatan luka di leher kirinya sepanjang 4cm dan sedalam 1cm. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin temuan itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun, bagi beberapa siswa yang jeli, kondisi itu merupakan kondisi yang sama persis dengan kejadian satu tahun lalu yang menimpa Andika Rian dan Ismail Fathoni; dua pemuda yang ditemukan tewas di gudang penyimpanan barang milik Seoul International High School Jakarta.

Dan salah dua dari siswa yang jeli itu adalah Gregorio Permana dan Oh Sehun.

"Aku curiga yang membunuh Mbak Jonna adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh Mas Rian dan Mas Ismail tahun lalu," bisik Greg pada Sehun. Ia tentu ingat bahwa ini adalah tempat rawan untuk membicarakan hal ini, tapi deduksinya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Tahan sebentar. Nanti sore kita akan bahas di rumahmu," Sehun menimpali sembari sibuk mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh guru matematika mereka, Pak Antoni.

.

"Terima kasih Mbak Inah,"

Greg menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat setelah menerima sodoran beberapa camilan hangat untuk mengisi perut kosong miliknya dan juga Sehun.

"Jika kau teliti, memang ada kemungkinan bahwa _Mister X_ ini adalah orang yang sama dengan _Jack the Ripper_ yang kita cari selama ini," Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong pisang goreng hangat buatan Mbak Inah yang memang sangat lezat dan tidak bisa ditolak keberadaannya itu.

Dan, ya. Greg juga Sehun memberi nama _Jack the Ripper_ pada sosok yang mereka curigai sebagai dalang dibalik tewasnya kedua mantan senior mereka satu tahun lalu.

"Polanya pembunuhan yang ia lakukan sama. Sama-sama memberikan sayatan dengan ukuran dan kedalaman yang sama pada masing-masing korban. Ini tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda, bukan?" Greg menambahi diskusi kecil mereka kemudian segera menyantap ujung dari mendoan panas yang baru saja ditiriskan dari penggorengan sekitar lima menit lalu itu.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Yang masih aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semua korban ditemukan di ruangan yang tidak terduga? Apalagi Mbak Jonna. Rumah Hantu Pondok Indah? _I mean, why bother, right_? Mereka bisa saja dibunuh di pinggir jalan yang sepi, atau di gang, atau bahkan di kos atau hotel. Kenapa harus di tempat yang sulit ditebak seperti itu? Apalagi hampir tidak ada petunjuk tertinggal di TKP,"

Greg mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya perlahan, pertanda bahwa ucapan Sehun memang ada benarnya. "Kau benar. Harusnya kalau ini pembunuhan yang tidak terencana atau pembunuhan acak, ia tidak perlu susah payah membawa korban ke tempat-tempat yang seperti itu dan pastinya ia akan ceroboh meninggalkan petunjuk disana. Aku yakin, yakin sekali bahwa _our Jack_ sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini."

"Terbiasa? Maksudmu terbiasa membunuh?"

Greg mengangguk cepat. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi potongan mendoan yang baru ia gigit, jadi Sehun harus menunggu beberapa detik hingga pertanyaannya dijawab oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Maksudku, _our Jack_ bisa kita pastikan adalah seorang pembunuh terlatih. Karena dia sangat rapi dan matang dalam pengaturan rencana dimana ia memanggil atau menempatkan korban nantinya. Ini bukanlah sebuah pembunuhan yang bisa terjadi hanya karena spontanitas semata, _kan_? Ya, mungkin ada 5% probabilitas untuk kasus tahun lalu. Tapi Mbak Jonna? Aku pikir ini bukan sebuah spontanitas. _Jack_ memilih rumah itu karena ia tahu, disana adalah pilihan terakhir dari orang-orang terdekat korban untuk mencari keberadaannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang tempat itu tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh kerabat atau petugas yang berwenang."

"Tapi, Greg. Bukankah akan rawan ketahuan kalau memberhentikan mobil di depan rumah itu lalu membopong tubuh korban ke dalam rumah? Mbak Jonna ditemukan di ruangan paling belakang yang ada di rumah itu, _lho_." Ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba mengaburkan deduksi terang yang sudah terbentuk di dalam kepala Greg.

"Sial. Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu," Greg memukul pahanya sedikit keras, lalu segera mengusapnya cepat saat menyadari ada efek panas yang ditimbulkan setelahnya. "Okelah, hipotesaku tentang itu mungkin bisa salah. Tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa _Jack_ sudah terbiasa membunuh, meski aku tidak punya petunjuk jelas tentang pola membunuhnya atau bahkan motifnya melakukan itu."

"Yang jelas, ini bukan perampokan."

"Ya, tidak ada barang berharga yang hilang dari mereka, _kan_?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, kemudian segera menyambar segelas jus manga kesukaannya untuk ia biarkan mengaliri kerongkongannya yang sedikit tersendat karena ulah _popcorn_ asin yang ia makan tadi.

"Haaaaaah, kenapa kasusnya susah sekali dipecahkaaaaan!" pekik Greg frustasi sembari mengusak kasar rambutnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh bebas ke kasur empuk kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pecahkan kasus yang lebih mudah saja dulu?" tawar Sehun pada Greg yang dengan cepat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memberi tatapan penuh tanya pada pangeran es doger itu.

"Kasus apa?"

"Ini," tunjuk Sehun pada sepasang _joystick_ yang tergeletak dibawah televisi LED empat belas inch milik Greg yang terpaku di tembok kamarnya. "Kasus _el clasico_ ,"

Cengiran tak berdosa mampir di wajah Sehun tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang disambut oleh decih malas dari Greg. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Sehun malah menawarinya bermain _PES_?

" _Call_!" balas sang pemilik rumah dengan antusias setelah beberapa detik lalu ia melukis raut wajah malasnya pada Sehun.

 _Well, boys will always be boys, right_?

.

Jika biasanya murid sekolah akan mengawali hari sekolah mereka dengan berbincang santai bersama teman-temannya sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, maka sebuah awalan yang sedikit tidak biasa kali ini dilakukan oleh Gregorio Permana dan Oh Sehun.

Seingat Sehun, terakhir kali ia mendapat hukuman lari tujuh kali mengelilingi lapangan upacara adalah saat ia masih kelas sepuluh persis satu hari sejak ia kembali dari Korea untuk acara kejutan ulang tahun Ibunya bersama Yeonseok dan Ayahnya. Dan hal itu tak pernah lagi terulang hingga hari ini.

Lain Sehun, lain juga Greg. Jika bagi Sehun terakhir kalinya ia datang terlambat adalah setahun lalu, maka bagi Greg ini adalah kali keempatnya dalam dua bulan terakhir. Ia patut berterimakasih pada Athan— _meskipun laki-laki itu tidak pernah atau jarang sekali membalas pesan dari Greg_ , karena berkat eksistensinya, Greg menemukan hal yang membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih bersemangat ke sekolah dari biasanya. Datang ke sekolah dengan terlambat untuk yang ke empat kalinya dalam dua bulan merupakan pencapaian terbaik Gregorio selama ini karena percayalah, rekor terlambatnya saat SMP dulu di Jepang, jauh lebih parah.

Sehun menyalahkan Greg atas keterlambatan mereka hari ini. Tentu saja begitu, karena jika bukan karena tawaran menggoda dari Greg semalam tentang siapa pun yang berhasil memenangkan Liga Champions, ia akan mendapat gratis makan di kantin Bu Siti selama satu bulan, maka Sehun tidak akan mau repot-repot berolahraga jari semalam suntuk dan baru selesai pukul dua pagi. Setelah itu, keduanya bahkan baru tidur pukul setengah empat pagi karena mereka baru ingat bahwa ada pekerjaan rumah dari guru _killer_ mereka yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini yang belum mereka buka sama sekali. Alhasil, mereka hanya dapat porsi tidur tiga jam pagi ini.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan menghabisi kita kalau dia tahu kita main PES saat hari sekolah."

"Hah. Bicaralah sana pada kaca. Kau lupa siapa yang pertama mengajak memecahkan kasus _el clasico_?"

Sehun meringis sambil tetap mengatur napasnya yang kelihatannya mulai habis. "Kurang berapa?"

"Ini terakhir," Greg menimpali cepat sembari ikut mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Oi, kalian! Kalau sudah selesai, segera ke ruang BK, ya! Jangan lupa!"

Itu guru olahraga merangkap tukang tangkap siswa terlambat, Yunho _ssaem_.

"Apa hari ini Pak Guru Jung masuk?"

"Aku harap tidak, aku sudah lelah berlari dan perutku sudah meronta meminta diisi."

Greg dan Sehun menyelesaikan hukuman mereka sembari diiringi kicauan nasihat dari Guru Yunho yang hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Fokus mereka saat ini adalah Kantin Bu Siti. Oh, nasi rames….

"Gregorio Permana. Kau lagi? Dan ini, siapa namamu?" tanya Jung Woosung pada kedua murid bandel yang kini duduk tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun, _ssaem_."

"Kelas sebelas sosial tiga juga?"

Anggukan Sehun dibalas decihan kecil sang guru BK. "Kenapa kalian terlambat hari ini?"

"Macet Pak, tadi ada kecelakaan saat kami hendak menuju ke sekolah. Jalanan jadi sangat ramai, untung kami hanya terlambat tiga puluh menit,"

"Untung?"

Dan sebuah _sapaan manis dari buku tulis yang digulunng_ pun mampir ke kepala Greg.

"Terlambat tiga puluh menit kau bilang untung? Dasar anak kurang ajar." Woosung kembali memukul kepala Greg dengan bukunya. "Namamu sudah terdaftar tiga kali di buku merah, Gregorio. Mau berapa banyak lagi?"

"Iya, maaf _ssaem_. Ini terakhir, _semoga._ " Greg melirihkan kalimat akhirnya supaya guru galak yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di sekolah ini tidak semakin marah.

"Mau jadi apa masa depan kalian kalau sekolah saja terlambat? Kalian tahu betapa berharganya waktu barang satu detik? Dalam sebuah kecelakaan, beda satu milisekon saja, nasib kalian bisa berbeda. Tahu?"

Sehun dan Greg tidak mampu banyak berkutik jika Woosung sudah memulai ceramahnya. Siap-siap saja telinga mereka akan pengang setelah ini.

 _Haaah it's gonna be a looooong fuckin day._

.

Setelah bertahan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit di dalam ruang BK untuk mendengar dan menerima beberapa wejangan yang sedikit banyak cukup membuat badan mereka sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan dari sang guru, Sehun dan Greg akhirnya berhasil keluar dari sarang buaya dengan selamat.

"Jam setengah sembilan, kelas _enggak_?"

Dan tentu saja jawaban Greg adalah gelengan. "Tanggung. Kantin, _yok_."

"Yehet!"

 _Well_ tentu saja keduanya lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk kelas meski sudah memiliki surat izin masuk kelas dari Woosung _ssaem_. Setengah jam lagi bel istirahat berbunyi, daripada harus mendengar penjelasan pelajaran dari guru hanya untuk tiga puluh menit, lebih baik mereka mengisi perut mereka yang hanya digelontori segelas susu sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Oi Sehun _-ah_!"

"Oh? Baekhyun _hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini belum jam istirahat, _kan_?"

Cengiran Sehun muncul sekali. Ia meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di bangku panjang, lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Greg? Dia mengambil posisi bersebrangan dengan Sehun dan langsung asik mengunyah tahu bakso plus cabe rawit.

"Kami dihukum karena terlambat, ini baru selesai dari ruang BK. Pengang _hyung_ , Woosung _ssaem_ benar-benar tidak punya rasa bosan berceramah,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Wejangan guru galak itu dulunya adalah langganannya karena sama seperti Greg, Baekhyun juga suka datang terlambat ke sekolah dan tentu saja mendengar ceramah panjang disertai beberapa pukulan kecil dari sang guru merupakan hal wajar baginya.

" _I've been there_." Singkatnya. "Kenapa terlambat? Semalam nonton bokep?"

"Mana ada, _hyung_. Bisa habis kami kalau tiba-tiba kakakku pulang dan memergoki kami menonton film begitu," Greg menimpali dengan cepat setelah memesan satu piring nasi telor mie dan juga nasi rames untuk Sehun. " _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa di kantin? Memangnya kelas kosong?"

"Aku bosan di kelas, Pak Wiyata itu _kan_ tidak pernah menjelaskan dengan intonasi jelas. Slide presentasinya juga benar-benar membuat mataku perih. Hampir seratus delapan puluh slide dalam dua jam pelajaran, bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkanku untuk tahan berlama-lama di kelas?"

Tawa sedikit pecah setelah Baekhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya pada kelas Pak Wiyata, guru Kimia yang sudah berumur hampir 68 tahun tapi masih bekerja sebagai guru paling senior disana itu.

"Kalian pasti lebih santai _kan_ di sosial?"

"Terima kasih, Mbak." Greg mengucapkan terima kasih pada karyawan Kantin Bu Siti yang mengantarkan pesanannya dan juga Sehun lalu kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun. "Santai apanya _hyung_ , coba sekali-sekali mampirlah ke kelas sosial saat pelajaran Bu Wati. _Meh,_ "

"Saranku kalau _hyung_ benar-benar mau mampir, bawa bantal." Tambah Sehun.

"Benar, dan juga _headset_."

Sehun dan Greg kemudian kompak langsung melahap pesanan mereka masing-masing sementara Baekhyun masih terkekeh sembari sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Hun _-ah_ , Kris sudah di rumah Hakan. Kau tidak ke rumah?"

"Benarkah? Nanti sajalah, _hyung_. Pertunangannya kapan, _sih_?"

Greg tersedak sambal saat telinganya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ sudah mau tunangan?"

Sehun memukul pelan pelipis kiri Greg. "Bukan _hyung_ , tapi sepupuku. Kris _gege_ , calonnya adalah adik kelas Baekhyun _hyung_ saat SMP, Huang Zitao. Kalau _hyung_ mah," Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mengial dagunya, "mau kapan _hyung_? Mas Hakan sudah kuliah ini, _kan_? Menunggumu lulus sekolah lalu langsung _deal_?"

"T-tunggu…. Apa aku salah dengar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kaget ya tahu pacarku adalah lelaki?" tanyanya separo berbisik.

Greg mengangguk pelan seperti anak kecil yang terlalu polos.

"Dia hanya _acting_ , _hyung_. Dia sendiri saja begitu," Sehun tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya dia tidak seberuntung kita, _hyung_."

"Bawel," protes Greg yang tidak terima saat hubungan asmaranya dibilang tidak beruntung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Greg, bagaimana dengan Athan?"

Dan Greg sukses tersedak sambal untuk kedua kalinya. Apa jika ia tersedak sekali lagi ia akan bisa dapat piring cantik?

"K-kenapa _hyung_ bisa tahu?"

Tawa bangga menguar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia menepuk dada kirinya pelan dengan sombong sedikit. "Baekhyun _gitu lho_ ,"

"Kau juga aneh bertanya begitu, sudah tahu _kan_ kalau Athan itu sahabatnya Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Greg menggeleng lemah seiring usaha kerasnya menghilangkan sensasi pedas tingkat lima yang belum juga lenyap dari hidungnya. "Aku jarang melihat _hyung_ di perpustakaan, sedangkan aku selalu ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Athan. Dia juga jarang sekali membalas _chat_ ku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa sahabat baiknya?"

Sehun melepas tawanya keras-keras. "Lihat betapa kasihannya teman baikku _kan_ , _hyung?_ Jadi bisakah kau tolong dia untuk sedikit lebih punya kemajuan? Aku sudah bosan melihat bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak kecil tiap kali ia melihat ponselnya dan tak menemukan balasan dari Athan disana,"

Baekhyun menghabiskan es teh milik Sehun lalu mengangguk cepat seolah menyanggupi permintaan Sehun. "Aku memang berniat membantumu, _kok_ , Greg. Kau mau?"

Oke.

 _Somebody please give Gregorio a plate made of glass for successfully choked three times a row._

"Mbak Tina, milo dingin satu _dong,_ kasihan ini _keselek_ sambal terus dari tadi, pedas hidungnya." Sehun bersikap cukup baik pagi ini. Mungkin setelah menjalani hukuman lari tujuh putaran bersama Greg, ia mengerti pentingnya peduli pada sahabat sendiri terutama saat dia baru saja tersedak sambal.

" _Monggo_ Mas,"

Greg pun segera meminum Milo pesanan Sehun untuknya hingga tersisa separuh. "Gusti nu Agung, _hyung_ _enggak_ bisa _enggak_ bikin kaget, apa? Capek ini saya _keselek_ sambal sampai tiga kali, pedes tahu _hyung_!" Greg memprotes Baekhyun karena menurutnya laki-laki itu sejak tadi kerjanya hanya membuatnya terkejut dan berakhir dengan tersedak sambal.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran lalu kembali ke raut wajah normalnya lagi saat melihat Sehun yang memberi gestur bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak waras hari ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau _ndak_?"

"Kalau aku menolak tawaran _hyung_ , berarti aku sudah cukup sinting. Jadi, karena aku masih cukup waras, aku terima!"

"Kenapa _sih_ yang suka sama Athan harus orang sepertimu?" Baekhyun memandang Greg dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Ya, meski ia harus akui bahwa pada beberapa sisi, Greg memiliki kontur tubuh yang cukup ideal dan wajahnya juga tidak jelek-jelek _amat_ , tetapi tetap saja, apa tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari Greg yang terjerat pesona Athan?

" _Hyung_ , jangan begitu _dong_. Menurunkan tingkat kepercayaan diri hingga level terendah, _nih_!" Greg protes lagi, "ayo _dong_ _hyung_ , sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku tidak punya progress apa-apa dengan Athan. _Hyung_ tega kalau nanti saat natal aku masih jadi jombie?"

Dan muka memelas Greg pun hadir. Sehun? Dia sudah hampir muak melihat raut muka itu.

"Iya iya, dasar bawel." Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu kembali melanjutkan bicaranya dengan volume yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "ajak dia kencan Sabtu depan,"

Bukannya segera _connect_ , Greg malah menampilkan wajah melongo yang membuat Sehun akhirnya mengambil sebuah tisu untuk ia tutupkan pada wajah laki-laki yang mau tidak mau harus ia akui sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf _hyung_ , jika membahas tentang temanmu itu, orang ini mendadak bodoh. Meskipun biasanya dia juga tidak pintar, _sih_."

"Hish, _diem lo es doger!_ Jadi bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku harus mengajaknya kencan hari Sabtu depan? Tapi, _hyung_ , pesan-pesanku saja jarang dia balas. Jangankan dibalas, dibaca saja aku sudah sujud syukur. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau Sabtu depan Athan bersedia menerima ajakanku?"

"Iya aku tahu sahabatku memang bodoh, _hyung_. Aku sudah minta maaf belum? Belum ya? Baiklah, maafkan aku karena sahabatku terlalu bodoh," sahut Sehun saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat amat _done_ dengan Greg.

"Kau tahu bahwa Jonna dan Athan adalah sahabat baik?"

Greg menggeleng.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam sekali. Lalu ia bertanya lagi, "kau tahu bahwa Athan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik saat ini?"

Greg menggeleng lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Semoga pertanyaannya kali ini bisa dijawab dengan benar oleh adik kelasnya ini, karena jika tidak maka ada kemungkinan jika tangan cantiknya ini mampir ke kepala sang adik kelas dengan keras.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Lalu, kau tahu kalau Athan sedang merasa sangat kehilangan atas meninggalnya Jonna kemarin?"

Greg sempat bertukar pandang dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebelum mengambil jaket dari atas tas ranselnya yang ada disampingnya untuk kemudian ia pasang di kepalanya sembari menjawab, "tidak tahu _hyung_ ,"

Dan tangan cantik milik Baekhyun pun resmi _menyapa_ kepala Greg yang terlindungi oleh jaket denimnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang Athan?" Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Untung saja ini masih di sekolah. Jika ini adalah rumahnya sendiri, ia sudah pasti akan berteriak kencang dan memukuli Greg dengan bantal sofanya.

Yang dimarahi hanya bisa meringis tak berdosa sambil meletakkan kembali jaketnya pada tempatnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Athan dengan baik kalau dia saja tak pernah membiarkanku untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh dan lebih dalam dari sekadar informasi murah seperti tanggal lahir dan sebagainya?"

"Tanggal lahir kapan?"

"Dua belas Januari dua ribu," jawab Greg lantang, Baekhyun mengangguk puas.

"Warna favorit?"

"Hitam! Dia suka juga warna lain seperti putih, abu-abu dan warna-warna cerah, tapi dia paling suka dengan warna hitam," lanjutnya bangga seolah informasi yang ia tahu adalah informasi _TOP SECRET_.

"Makanan kesukaan?"

"Ayam geprek Pak Kumis pakai cabai tiga puluh biji!" Greg menepuk dadanya bangga. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan kini sedikit tertawa kecil. Sehun? Menepuk dahinya sendiri sejak tadi melihat kelakuan dua temannya.

"Minuman fav—"

" _Seriously, guys?_ Kalian ini mau bertukar informasi ala isi _binder_ anak SD atau bagaimana _sih_?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara juga setelah sejak tadi memendam hasrat untuk menyela pembicaraan dua orang aneh ini.

Greg dan Baekhyun meringis lalu menggaruk kepala belakang mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku serius. Kau harus ajak Athan keluar Sabtu depan, buat hari Sabtu itu menjadi hari yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, aku jamin, Athan tidak akan mudah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

Greg tersenyum kecil. Kali ini level seriusnya sudah diperbaiki jadi ia tak lagi menanggapi tanggapan Baekhyun sebagai candaan belaka.

"Athan sedang dalam masa kehilangan Jonna. Sebagai orang yang _katanya_ menyayangi Athan, bukannya harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku akan memastikan Sabtu depan menjadi hari paling bahagia untuknya, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Tatapan membara penuh keseriusan terlukis begitu saja di mata Gregorio Permana. Dan sebagai seorang _demigod_ dari dewa cahaya, Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa kali ini lelaki dengan tubuh menjulang hampir menyamai Hakan kekasihnya ini benar-benar serius memperjuangkan sahabat baiknya yang keras kepala, Athan Gusti Prakoso; atau yang dikenal warga Olimpus dengan nama, _Deimos_.

.

-.000.-

.

 _Some girls walk in the room and everything remains,_

 _But when you opened up the door, my life completely changed.._

 _Some girls be craving that attention to be seen,_

 _But the one I'm looking at is right in front of me.._

 _11 November 2017_

Greg sudah mondar mandir hampir sepuluh kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir, layaknya seorang calon ayah yang sedang cemas menunggu anaknya hadir ke dunia. Arlojinya sudah menunjuk waktu lebih dari pertemuan yang dijanjikan. Kemana _calon pasangannya_?

Kursi kayu panjang yang teronggok tak bertuan, kini sudah terisi pantat Greg yang merindu bercumbu dengan alas. Iris matanya tak henti menatap jarum panjang arlojinya dan juga ramainya lalu lalang manusia yang sedang menghabiskan waktu akhir minggunya disini. Calon pasangannya adalah sosok yang mungil. Dia bisa saja hilang saat mata tajam Greg tengah berkedip sekali. Apalagi, ini akhir minggu! Tidak ada hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat wisata yang tak ramai jika sudah akhir minggu. Bahkan sekadar toilet saja, jika berada di tempat wisata dan hari itu akhir minggu, ia pasti ramai!

"Maaf, aku lama, ya?"

 _Akhirnya, suara ini…_

"Tidak, _kok_! Aku baru sampai lima belas menit lalu,"

Greg pikir, mengawali kencan dengan kebohongan bukanlah hal baik. Tapi sepertinya bibirnya tidak bisa diajak diskusi.

"Beli tiketnya dimana, Gre?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi bangun dari posisi duduknya, "aku sudah beli tiketnya, _kok_. Semua sudah kuurus, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menikmatinya." senyum kecil disudut bibir penuh itu menutup bicara Greg sebelum tangan kirinya dengan alamiah menggandeng tangan kanan Athan.

Semalam, ia dengan tidak tenangnya menata seluruh referensi yang ia punyai tentang Dunia Fantasi; tempat wisata yang dipilih Athan karena kata laki-laki bermata bulat itu, ia belum pernah kesana. Ponselnya sibuk menghubungi ajudan Ayahnya yang kebetulan memiliki putra yang bekerja sebagai petugas _ticketing_ di Dunia Fantasi. Laptopnya menyala semalam suntuk mencari segala informasi resmi tentang DuFan dari _web_ nya.

Kinerja Kabinet Jatuh Cinta miliknya sedikit macet tadi malam karena efek pilihan tempat kencan yang sedikit tidak ia duga. Greg pikir, Athan akan memilih tempat kencan seperti Puncak, atau mungkin taman safari? Bagaimana jika menghabiskan waktu dengan marathon nonton bioskop? Atau mungkin _have fun_ memasak bersama di rumah Athan atau rumahnya? Ahh, mereka sama-sama menyukai buku, _kan_? Mengapa tidak membeli banyak buku dengan _genre_ kesukaan mereka lalu makan _popcorn_ buatan Mbak Inah sambil bersantai ria di kamarnya?

Tapi, _oh_ , Greg lupa.

Kencan pertama mereka ini bisa jadi _kencan terakhir_. Jadi mungkin Athan memilih tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, supaya ia bisa memiliki memori tentang tempat itu bersama lelaki bernama Greg?

Ahh, memikirkannya saja Greg sudah senang. Ia sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dari memori pertama Athan akan sesuatu. Karena biasanya, yang pertama itu akan _bertahan_ selamanya, _kan_?

Jadilah ia menyibukkan diri satu malam penuh meminta informasi tentang DuFan dari siapa pun yang akrab dengan tempat wisata yang tak pernah sepi itu. Dari _ticket_ , semua wahana yang ada disana, _tenant_ yang ada disana, _opening hours_ dan sebagainya. Semua ia telaah satu persatu demi mewujudkan _one fine day with Athan._

"Greg, kenapa ada balaikota disini?" Athan bertanya dengan nada setara anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali melihat gedung balaikota.

Senyum Greg mengembang cepat. Benaknya berpikir, Athan benar-benar pria lugu. "Itu hanya replica, ayo lewat sini," lanjutnya tanpa melepas genggaman lembut tangan Athan.

Di depan keduanya kini ada sebuah wahana besar yang khas dengan kebiasaannya berputar dua atau tiga kali dan memiliki berbagai macam dudukan. Dari bentuk kuda yang terpancang tiang, atau sekedar kereta kuda yang terpisah dengan para penariknya.

"Ini kawasan Jakarta, isinya hanya permainan itu saja. Turangga-rangga namanya, komidi putar. Kau mau main?"

Athan menoleh cepat, "itu _kan_ mainan anak-anak, Greg. Di petamu ada apa saja?"

Ya.

Greg membawa sebuah peta berisi lokasi wahana yang berada di DuFan. Dengan ransel kecil di punggungnya, sepertinya Greg sudah cukup mirip Diego sepupu Dora.

"Aku mau kesini, boleh?" Athan menunjuk sebuah wahana bernama Ubanga-banga, dan Greg melepas tawa kecilnya.

"Than, itu wahana untuk anak-anak. Ya, meski kau memang kelihatan masih cocok bermain disana, tapi, sepertinya petugas disana tidak sependapat denganku,"

Athan mendengus. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _sih_? Mana saja yang permainan anak-anak?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan penuh antusiasme dari lelaki yang ternyata benar-benar baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di DuFan ini, Greg terlebih dulu mengajaknya duduk di salah satu pagar bata dari pohon-pohon yang ada di DuFan.

"Sebenarnya, _kiddie rides_ disini hanya Ubanga-banga. Sisanya bisa dimainkan orang dewasa, _kok_. Jadi, kau mau kemana dulu?"

Athan mengerucutkan bibirnya perlahan seolah tak menyadari bahwa pemuda disampingnya sedang susah payah menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup bibir penuh itu sekarang juga.

"E-ehem," Greg berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkan canggungnya sendiri. "Mau ke Niagara-gara? Tapi nanti pasti basah, tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau!" anggukan penuh antusiasme Athan memaksa pertahanan tawa Greg runtuh. "Kenapa ketawa, _sih_?"

" _Never mind,_ ayo ke Niagara." Greg bangun lalu menunggu lelaki mungil disampingnya untuk mengikutinya. Langkah kakinya kemudian terasa begitu ringan seiring senandung merdu dari bibir lelaki mungil itu mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke Niagara-gara.

Greg sudah menduga permainan ini akan menjadikan bajunya basah. Tapi jika basah kuyubnya disertai dengan kesempatannya melihat dan mendengar teriakan lepas dari Athan, sepertinya itu cukup _worth to try_ , bukan?

"Basah semuaaaa~" Athan masih tertawa karena dua hal.

Satu, baju dan celananya 55% basah karena cipratan air yang mengenainya tadi lumayan banyak jadi ia tak bisa meneruskan harapannya untuk tetap berbaju kering sepeninggalnya dari Niagara-gara.

Kedua, karena ia baru tahu ada permainan semenyenangkan itu di dunia manusia! _Damn_ , kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Ayo kita beli baju ganti," Greg mengajak Athan mendatangi sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai _merchandise_ termasuk baju-baju yang sudah pasti kering.

"Tidak usah, Greg. Nanti juga kering sendiri, _kok_." Athan menolak dengan halus tawaran lelaki tinggi menjulang itu.

"Ya sudah, mau kemana lagi kita?"

"Rumah miring!"

Anggukan Greg menjadi persetujuan bagi Athan. Matanya menelusur kawasan Amerika yang merupakan tempat dimana wahana Niagara-gara dan Rumah miring berada. Desain _outlet_ yang ada disana pun dibuat semirip mungkin dengan desain rumah ala koboi yang sering muncul di film amerika zaman dulu. Cukup menarik, jadi tidak salah jika sejak tadi ia tak berhenti merekam gaya Athan yang berpose lucu di depan beberapa rumah yang kebanyakan diisi oleh _tenant_ makanan atau souvenir.

"Yaah, _kok_ tutup, _sih_?"

Athan mendadak sedih ketika ia sampai di depan pintu masuk wahana Rumah miring, ada tanda yang memberitahu pengunjung bahwa sedang dilakukan pemeriksaan pada wahana tersebut.

"Jangan sedih, ayo ke wahana yang lain. Waktu kita masih lama, kita akan jelajahi semua wahana disini kalau perlu."

"Yeaay, terima kasih Greg!"

Hari ini, Greg belajar hal baru tentang Athan.

Laki-laki berpipi gembul itu lebih banyak tertawa dari biasanya.

Dan ia menyukainya. _Menyukai Athan dan juga tawa indahnya._

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Greg berharap alasan tawa indah itu adalah dirinya.

.

 _A happy version of_ Athan Gusti Prakosoadalah satu dari sekian hal yang menjadi favorit Gregorio.

 _Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menyukainya sedalam ini_.

Beberapa imej dewasa dan seram yang Athan miliki di sekolah, hari ini menguap entah kemana. Berganti menjadi sisi menggemaskan yang membuat Greg mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya yang nyaman.

Kontras dengan Athan, hari ini Greg tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah keterkejutannya dengan sifat _playful_ Athan. Sisanya, sepertinya ia hanya ingin menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini dari dekat tanpa terinterupsi apapun.

Greg pikir ini baru pukul sebelas empat lima, ternyata ia perlu menambahkan angka lima puluh lima pada satuan menitnya. Sepanjang seratus dua puluh menit yang lalu, Athan dan Greg sibuk menaiki beberapa wahana seperti Poci-poci, Tornado dan Kicir-kicir— _yang sukses membuat Greg mendadak pening dan mual karena ia fobia ketinggian_ , lalu yang terakhir adalah Istana Boneka!

Awalnya Greg ingin menolak keinginan Athan masuk kesana, tetapi laki-laki mungil itu tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan raut wajah super menggemaskan yang membuat pertahanan Greg kembali runtuh. Dengan alasan supaya mereka bisa tetap bermain tanpa membuat Greg makin pusing dan mual, ajakan Athan pun diwujudkan nyata oleh Gregorio.

Alur Istana Boneka cenderung tenang karena mereka hanya butuh menaiki perahu kecil yang akan membawa mereka mengelilingi seluruh wahana tanpa keluar peluh sedikit pun. Hal itu dipergunakan Athan untuk memberikan laki-laki pengguna kaos oblong putihitu beberapa usapan minyak kayu putih di leher dan juga pelipisnya sambil menyenandungkan kata _maaf, aku memaksamu naik Tornado dan Kicir-kicir_ berkali-kali.

Dalam wahana yang tenang itu, Greg yang masih pusing mencoba tidak membuang kesempatannya untuk bisa lebih mengenal Athan hari ini. Jadi, dengan tenaganya yang sempat tercerai-berai di angkasa akibat Tornadosialan itu, Greg mulai menyusun _puzzle_ keberaniannya.

"Aku senang kau menyetujui permintaanku waktu itu," Greg mencoba membuka keran percakapan dengan Athan. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan mau memberiku kesempatan," tutupnya lembut. Perahu ini cukup sempit untuknya dan Athan, jadi mau tak mau, lengan mereka bersentuhan tiap kali keduanya melakukan pergerakan kecil.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun," kekehan merdu Athan menggema di gendang telinga Greg, memasuki kokleanya dengan mulus lalu bersemayam dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di otaknya, tempat dimana Menteri Kenangan Terindah tinggal.

 _Greg tidak menyukai Athan._

 _Ia jatuh cinta padanya._

"Ya, aku sudah merencanakan untuk mentraktirnya makan banyak es krim _strawberry_ setelah lebih dulu mengajaknya makan sate ayam Cak Tohir di pengkolan gang rumah Sehun." Greg tidak berbohong tentang ini. Ia memang sudah bilang pada Baekhyun akan membelikannya sate ayam kesukaannya dan Sehun sebelum mentraktirnya es krim favorit sang pecinta _eyeliner_ itu.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar akan dihajar Hakan kalau ia tahu Baekhyun menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya itu lebih dari tiga _cone_." Athan melepas tawanya saat kepalanya membayangkan Baekhyun yang merengek pada Hakan karena ingusnya meler.

"Aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Itu kenapa aku juga berniat mengajak Mas Hakan," Greg mematikan _power_ kamera _mirrorless_ nya. "Dan akan lebih sempurna lagi, kalau kau mau ikut,"

Athan kembali melepas tawanya. Greg sudah kehilangan hitungan tentang berapa kali Athan tertawa hari ini. Yang jelas, seluruh gema tawa indah milik Athan akan selalu bermain di dalam rumah tinggal Menteri Kenangan Terindahnya. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mengangkat seorang Menteri baru. Menteri Percintaan bidang Athan Gusti Prakoso.

"Kita lihat nanti,"

"Okay," senyum kecil di ujung bibir Greg terlukis sempurna. Tapi tak akan mampu menyamai rasa bahagia yang begitu meledak di dadanya sejak satu jam lalu.

"Terima kasih karena mau menuruti mauku untuk pergi kesini," Athan berdehem sekali. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesusahan dalam hal mencari topik untuk mempertahankan obrolan mereka agar tetap hidup.

"Tentu aku harus menurutimu, aku _kan_ akan pergi bersamamu. Jadi kenapa harus tidak menurutimu?" Greg menjawabnya dengan santai, lalu ia menghela napasnya. "Lagipula, kali terakhir aku kemari adalah satu dasawarsa lalu. Aku sampai sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bermain di tempat wisata seperti ini,"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir tahun ini adalah kali pertamamu ke Indonesia,"

"Ayah adalah orang Indonesia. Dia bertemu Ibu saat sedang liburan di Seoul waktu kuliah. Kemudian mereka menikah satu tahun setelahnya dan tinggal disana hingga aku lahir,"

"Seoul? Song Jongki dari sana, _kan_?"

Greg tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Athan. "Kau pasti penggemar _Descendants of the Sun_ , ya?"

Dan laki-laki berpipi gembul itu mengangguk cepat. "Ceritanya bagus, aku suka sekali."

"Korea Selatan memang punya banyak citra indah bagi banyak orang, tapi… aku tidak suka disana,"

Athan menangkap nada pilu yang bersembunyi dibalik kata-kata Greg barusan. Ia ingin tak acuh, tapi lalu pesan keramat dari sahabatnya mampir di kepalanya. Jadi, ia membiarkan perasaan asing yang kini mulai terasa nyaman baginya itu untuk mengambil alih dirinya hari ini.

"Ada apa?"

Greg membenarkan duduknya dengan perlahan, takut bila perahu yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang terlalu hebat lalu terbalik.

"Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku," senyum getir Greg tertangkap ujung mata Athan. Mendadak, rasa asing lain menyambangi dadanya.

" _I'm sorry_ ,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Athan. Aku baik-baik saja," lelaki yang lebih tinggi mencoba mengulas senyumnya. "Aku rasa, aku belum pernah kembali kesana sejak umurku satu tahun,"

"Kau dan Ayahmu pindah?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku, Ayah dan pindah adalah sahabat baik. Sepertinya, dalam enam belas tahun hidupku, aku sudah hampir menjelajahi semua benua yang ada di dunia, meski tidak semua negara, _sih_." Greg terkekeh, ingatan masa kecilnya tiba-tiba mampir dan menggeser bahagia masa kininya. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya tidak sakit seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin karena Athan?

"Kau benar-benar seperti Diego,"

Dahi Greg mengernyit pelan. "Diego?"

Athan mengangguk yakin. "Diegonya Dora _the Explorer_ ,"

Gelak tawa menguar di lorong remang cahaya itu. Untung tak banyak pengunjung yang ikut di putaran kali ini, dan untung mereka memilih duduk di perahu paling belakang.

"Aku bahkan perlu berpikir siapa Diego yang kau maksud!"

"Kau tidak tahu film itu? Itu film bagus untuk anak-anak! Meski, memang sedikit bodoh karena mereka terus bertanya dimana peta, dimana peta."

" _Noona_ ku menyukai film itu. Dia akan marah jika mendengar celotehanmu barusan," Greg menutup bicaranya dengan tawa lagi. "Ya Tuhan, Diego _the Explorer_? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat sepertinya?"

" _Well_ , kau memakai celana biru _navy_ dan kaos oblong putih lengan panjang, lalu ransel kecil di punggungmu. Dan kau bahkan membawa peta!" Athan menahan pekikannya sendiri. " _You even brought that God damn map,_ Greggie! Bagaimana aku tidak menjulukimu _Diego the Explorer_?"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menjadi Diego _the Explorer_ dan mencari jalan tercepat menuju hatimu kalau begitu,"

 _Another shitty pick-up lines. Fuck my hormones!_

"Oh, _boy,_ kau benar-benar _smooth guy_ , huh?"

"Oh aku bisa saja menjadi kasar kalau kau mau,"

Athan memukul lengan kiri Greg cukup keras saat jawaban lelaki itu meluncur tanpa disaring.

" _Pervert_!"

" _Well_ , sebentar lagi aku tujuh belas tahun, Athan. Ini adalah saat yang baik untukku mengenal hal-hal dewasa, _kan_?" Greg menutup bicaranya dengan kekehan bercampur sahutan minta ampun karena lelaki disampingnya itu, tak henti menghujaminya dengan pukulan tidak main-main dan beberapa cubitan menyakitkan, yang bersarang di paha dan lengan kirinya.

Setelah puas _menyiksa_ Greg dengan pukulan dan cubitan, Athan memasang raut wajah tak berdosanya sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa Greg tahu, lelaki yang menjadi tersangka pencubitan atas lengan kirinya itu kini tengah menikmati bahagianya sendiri. Bahagia dengan definisi lain yang kini mengisi penuh relung hatinya dengan hawa hangat menyenangkan.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Athan perlahan menyadari dan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Bahwa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, mampu membuatnya merasakan bahagia sesungguhnya yang tak ia dapatkan selama ia menjadi seorang Dewa.

 _Terima kasih, Gregorio. Kau adalah bahagia pertamaku._

-.000.-

 _There's no words to express,_

 _When you're wearing that dress that way.._

Sudah waktunya makan siang. Perut Greg sudah meronta minta diisi, begitu juga dengan Athan. Barusan mereka sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus _Jolly Time-Blast O Butter_ hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit setelah _popcorn_ panas itu mendarat di tangan Greg. Merasa tak puas, mereka pun segera berkeliling mencari pemadam kelaparan yang tepat bagi dua perut karet mereka—atau satu, milik Greg tentu saja.

"Bakso?"

Athan menggeleng. Ia melihat _web_ DuFan di ponsel pintarnya yang sedang menampilkan jajaran _tenant_ disini.

"Makan ayam, mau?"

Pertanyaan yang salah baru saja diajukan Athan. Karena ayam dan Greg adalah satu yang tak bisa lepas. Jadi jawaban Greg atas tawaran Athan adalah _straight yes_ _and nodded enthusiastically_.

Siang hari ini Athan belajar satu hal baru tentang Greg.

Laki-laki itu punya senyum yang ternyata mampu menggerogoti angkuhnya.

"Mas, saya pesan Colombus 5-nya satu. Minumnya bisa diganti sama Milo dingin enggak ya?"

"Maaf, Mas, enggak bisa. Ada lagi?"

"Ya sudah, tambah Milo dingin satu…. Terus…. nasi putih juga satu." Greg melengkapi pesanannya lalu menoleh pada Athan yang masih sibuk menatap menu. "Kau pesan apa?"

"Eum… aku pesan Colombus Kids B, _deh_."

"Colombus Kids? Kenapa enggak pesan yang biasa?" tanya Greg sembari menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa _sih_? Memang enggak boleh? Aku maunya itu, Greggieee,"

Greg mengangguk cepat. "Oke Mas, sama Colombus Kids B-nya satu. Itu Milonya seukuran sama yang biasa atau lebih kecil?"

"Kalau untuk Colombus Kids, kita sediakan ukuran 200ml, Mas."

"Bisa di _-up-size_?"

"Nanti _nambah_ harga enggak apa-apa?"

"Enggak masalah," Greg mengambil dompetnya dari dalam ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan satu lembar uang kertas cetakan terbaru dengan warna merah yang khas itu.

"Ini kembalinya, Mas. Silakan ditunggu sebentar,"

Greg mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas kasir. Ia berniat mengajak bicara Athan tetapi kemudian menjadi sedikit panik ketika matanya tak menemukan lelaki itu disampingnya.

"Gree~~"

Dan teriakan merdu itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Reflek, mata tajamnya pun segera mengikuti kemana arah suara itu berasal.

"Disini yaaa~"

Tawa kecil Greg hadir saat melihat satu lagi tingkah lucu Athan. _God_ , _apa dia tidak tahu bahwa tingkahnya itu begitu menggemaskan?_

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Greg sudah berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya dan Athan dengan membawa satu nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua. Satu Colombus 5 dengan ekstra Milo dingin dan satu nasi putih untuk Greg, lalu satu Colombus Kids B dengan _up-size_ Milo dingin untuk Athan.

"Selamat makan!"

" _Itadakimasu!"_

Dibutuhkan waktu hingga tiga puluh menit untuk keduanya benar-benar selesai makan. Jika saja prosesi makan mereka hanya tentang mengunyah dan menelan, rasanya tak akan sampai setengah jam. Salahkan Menteri baru di kepala Greg. Ia tak berhenti meminta otak untuk memproses idenya bercerita tentang bagaimana kesan masa kecilnya dulu saat bermain di DuFan bersama Ayah dan kakak sepupunya yang akan menikah setelah Natal itu.

Menurut Menteri barunya, percakapan ringan seperti itu dapat membantu Athan untuk merasa lebih santai dan tak lagi canggung, untuk bercerita banyak tentang hidupnya pada Greg seperti apa yang sudah lelaki penyuka ayam itu lakukan. Dan percaya atau tidak, _it works_!

"Lalu? Kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

Athan mengangguk sembari terkekeh. " _I do_ , tidak banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kulakukan sendirian, tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau tahu? Aku dulu sempat ingin menjadi seorang tentara karena Ayah bilang, kakekku adalah seorang Jenderal yang hebat di medan perang. Tapi beranjak dewasa, cita-cita itu bergeser."

"Bergeser? Artinya kau tidak lagi ingin menjadi tentara?" Athan melanjutkan kekehannya, "padahal aku baru saja berandai-andai, kau bertemu Da di medan perang."

"Kau berandai begitu? Apa itu lampu hijau untukku kembali bercita-cita menjadi tentara?" Greg melepas tawa kecilnya. "Ya, aku merubah cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter kandungan."

"Dokter apa?"

"Kandungan," Greg masih terkekeh. Ia tahu ini akan terdengar konyol bagi sebagian orang. Dan ia tidak menyalahkan Athan jika ia adalah salah satu dari mereka. Sejak ia memproklamirkan perubahan cita-citanya beberapa tahun lalu, sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang yang memandang aneh pada dirinya. "Aku ingin jadi dokter kandungan,"

"Kenapa?" Athan mulai menatap Greg dengan tatapan berbeda, "kenapa kau merubah cita-citamu dari seorang tentara menjadi dokter kandungan? Apa kau mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang menjadi pemicu perubahan cita-citamu?"

"Oh! Kau menebak isi kepalaku!" Greg tertawa kecil, Athan sedikit terkejut karena seingatnya kemampuannya membaca pikiran orang sudah pudar sejak lama akibat ia tak banyak menggunakannya. Apa karena waktunya di Bumi makin sedikit, jadi kemampuannya perlahan kembali?

"Aku merubah cita-citaku karena aku melihat kebahagiaan di mata Ayahku saat adik tiriku lahir, kebahagiaan yang hanya aku temukan pancarnya saat Ayah sedang bermain piano sembari menatap foto Ibuku."

Athan menumpukan kedua tangannya di dagu, membiarkan Greg melanjutkan cerita tentang cita-citanya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Aku memang tak lagi tahu dimana Ibu tiriku dan adikku sekarang, tapi cita-citaku tidak berubah meski mereka pergi. Karena pancar bahagia yang hangat dari mata Ayah saat adikku lahir, benar-benar menyentuhku di titik yang hanya bisa tersentuh olehnya saat ia bermain piano. Dan sekarang, titik itu dikuasai olehmu. Senyummu, tawamu, bahagiamu."

Athan tersenyum kecil, gelagatnya memberitahu Greg bahwa ia merasa senang mendapat pengakuan seperti itu dari lelaki yang lebih muda. "Begitu?"

"Ya, begitu. Kau senang?"

"Senang?"

"Karena bisa menyentuhku pada titik yang hanya bisa dijangkau oleh Ayahku, dan tidak pernah mampu terlihat oleh yang lain." Kini giliran Greg menumpukan kedua telapaknya di dagu, menatap Athan dengan mendamba. "Terima kasih, ya."

Athan merasakan tubuhnya menghangat seiring bibir manis Greg meluncurkan segala macam rayuannya sejak tadi. Ia memang belum pernah merasakan langsung bagaimana rasa bibir itu, tapi sepertinya akan lebih manis dari kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Kau melakukan banyak hal padaku, Athan. Kau hanya belum mengerti," Greg menyodorkan senyum terbaiknya yang sukses menjadikan perasaan asing di dada Athan meledak tepat di dada.

"Da pasti akan senang sekali mengajakmu bicara jika ia mendengar _pick-up lines_ mu seperti ini padaku,"

"Dan ia akan membalasnya dengan berbagai wejangan untukku sembari memintaku untuk berhenti menatapmu seperti ini?"

Athan mengangguk sambil terkekeh, di kepalanya skenario barusan terasa begitu nyata meski ia tahu itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Aku jadi sangat ingin berkunjung dan menemui kedua orangtuamu,"

Mata bulat Athan menjadi semakin jelas terlihat saat ia mendengar celetukan Greg. "Untuk apa kau menemui mereka?" tanyanya sembari susah payah menahan diri agar tidak gugup.

"Agar aku bisa berterima kasih karena mereka telah menjadikanmu ada? Bisa kau bayangkan jika Da dan Ma tidak bertemu tepat pada waktunya, tidak…kau tahu, _do the things_ dengan waktu, tempat dan _angle_ yang benar, mungkin kau tidak akan lahir, _kan_?"

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Greg, Athan menyentil dahi laki-laki itu dengan cepat dan keras.

"Otak kotor!" pekiknya sembari mendengus kesal.

Greg yang menyadari mungkin candaannya berlebihan pun segera meminta maaf pada lawan bicaranya.

" _Kidding_ , Athan. Janganmarah, ya? Maaf, _hehe.._ " Greg menggapai tangan kiri Athan yang ada di meja, menggenggamnya lembut. "Athan.. maaf, ya?"

"Tidak mau,"

" _Loohh_ , terus maunya apa?"

" _Cotton candy_ ,"

Greg tergelak. Ia bahkan hampir terjengkang dari duduknya jika ia tak segera meraih meja untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali.

" _Call_! Jalan lagi sekarang?"

Athan meringis sambil mengangguk, raut wajah marahnya tadi rupanya hanya topeng sedetik untuk menguji ketangguhan Greg, menghadapi sisi pemarahnya yang tidak bertahan lama itu.

"Tapi, Than, masih sering komunikasi sama Da dan Ma?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan. "Jarang. Jika beruntung, mereka akan menemuiku di mimpi,"

"Bertemu di mimpi tidak serta merta menghapus rindu membuncah, _kan,_ Than?" nada lembut mengalir mulus dari bibir Greg. "Sesekali luangkan waktu untuk bertemu mereka, bagaimana jika natal nanti?"

"Aku memang sudah akan bertemu mereka, _kok_. Tapi masih lama,"

"Kapan?"

"Tahun depan," Athan tertawa kecil, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, menghela napasnya berat.

"Setelah kau ulang tahun?"

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku?" Athan menoleh pada Greg yang terkikik sendiri.

"Aku lahir satu tahun lebih dua hari darimu, tentu saja aku tahu kapan ulang tahunmu, Athan. Mengetahui itu tidak sulit,"

Athan mengangguk sembari ikut terkekeh. "Ya, kau tinggal bertanya pada Baekhyun dan _whuala_ dia akan memberikan segala info tentangku,"

"Heeey," protes Greg. "Hargai sedikit _dong_ usahaku untuk mencari biodatamu di arsip wali kelasmu."

"Kau menemukan dataku disana? Niat sekali, astagaa."

"Itu juga karena arsipnya ketinggalan di kelas, kalau tidak, aku pasti masih alpa tentang kapan ulang tahunmu dan Baekhyun _hyung_ akan menjitak kepalaku dengan keras karena sekedar info begitu saja aku belum tahu,"

"Anak itu memang berlebihan, aku tidak tahu kenapa tahan dengannya,"

"Kau tahan dengannya karena selain dia cerewet, dia juga sangat peduli pada semua teman baiknya," Greg menimpali seraya menunjuk ke area wahana lain yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati. "Mau main kora-kora?"

Athan melongok ke arah wahana yang antrinya cukup panjang itu.

"Antriannya seperti naga,"

"Tapi permainannya seru, lagipula kita masih punya waktu satu setengah jam sampai senja. Kau sudah lelah, ya?"

Yang ditanya kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seraya mengernyitkan dahi seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Ha? Seperti itu apa?"

"Seperti itu, berpikir dengan cara mengerucutkan bibirmu. Apa kau tidak sadar itu lucu sekali?"

"Ya!" Athan memukul lengan Greg untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Oh biarlah, rasa sakit ini nikmat, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, ya _kan_ , Greg?

"Aw! Tidak bisa dikurangi ya _power_ _mukul_ nya?" Greg menebar protesnya sembari mengusap-usap lengan kirinya yang sebenarnya hanya sakit sedikit.

"Tidak bisa dikurangi ya porsi menyebalkannya?"

Greg meringis. "Duduk disitu dulu ya, aku carikan _cotton candy_."

Athan mengangguk, membiarkan lelaki penyuka beruang itu untuk pergi melanglang buana ke kawasan Asia dari kawasan mereka sebelumnya, Eropa.

Sepeninggal Greg, Athan yang sendirian tiba-tiba diserang berbagai macam gelayut perasaan asing dalam dada dan juga kepalanya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati hari ini sebagai Athan Gusti Prakoso, seperti pesan sahabat baiknya. Jadi, sebelum berangkat, ia sudah meninggalkan segala atribut keangkuhan milik dewa, yang selama ini sebenarnya masih menyelimutinya meski ia sudah jarang menggunakan kekuatan dewa disini. Gelayut pikir itu membawa nama _'sayang'_ , _'galau'_ , _'dilema'_ dan _'wajib'_. Pikir yang pertama sudah cukup familier dengan Athan karena ia sudah bertemu dengannya sejak satu bulan belakangan. Kerjanya hanya mondar-mandir membawa bayang Greg di dalam kepala dan dadanya. Entah untuk apa, ia tak mengerti.

Pikir yang kedua adalah hal yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini. Sebenarnya seperti pikir yang pertama, galau sudah menemuinya sejak satu bulan terakhir. Karena logika manusianya bersinggungan dengan ego dewanya, maka galau ala manusia separuh dewa pun lahir. Sedang untuk dilema, hal ini sebenarnya baru menyapanya beberapa hari belakangan ketika alam bawah sadarnya mengingatkan dirinya akan kewajibannya kembali pulang ke Olimpus tepat saat hukumannya di Bumi selesai. Ia wajib kembali ke Olimpus karena disanalah ia semestinya tinggal, karena disanalah Da dan Ma-nya mengawasinya selama ini.

Greg tentu tidak tahu perihal ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika suatu hari ia harus tahu bahwa lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh hati bukanlah manusia. Kadang Athan berpikir bahwa itu tidak akan masalah, ia hanya harus membunuhnya seperti apa yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan pada mereka yang berani menebar benih cinta padanya. Sialnya, kasus Greg tidak berjalan semudah yang biasanya. Laki-laki ini pantang menyerah, laki-laki ini terus menghujami Athan dengan berbagai perhatian yang tidak ditunjukkan oleh para korbannya di masa silam. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Athan kini dilanda ragu, haruskah ia melenyapkan laki-laki ini pada akhirnya?

"Kau melamun?"

Suara maskulin yang begitu meneduhkan milik Greg, terasa seperti candu bagi Athan meski ia tak menyalurkannya lewat kata.

"Tidak, _loh_ katanya cari _cotton candy_ , _kok_ malah sosis bakar sama es teh?"

"Aku sudah cari sampai _indoor area_. Nanti saja beli diluar, kita cari sampai dapat."

Athan terkekeh, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima sodoran sosis bakar yang masih hangat itu dari Greg _kan_?

"Wahh, enak!"

"Memang, tadi aku sudah makan satu karena lapar,"

"Kau sudah makan dua nasi dan dua ayam, masih lapar?"

" _Hehe_ , perutku suka begini memang. Maklumi ya,"

Greg menyeruput es teh yang ia pegang. "Antriannya sudah berkurang, aku antri, ya? Kau disini saja makan, nanti kalau antrian sudah dekat dan makananmu sudah habis, baru kau susul aku."

Karena masih sibuk makan, Athan hanya mengangguk patuh dan Greg meninggalkannya lagi dengan tawa kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

Belum juga lepas lima menit, ponsel Athan sudah menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Greg.

"Ya?"

" _Sudah selesai makan?"_

"Yap, baru saja. Sekarang aku mau minum,"

" _Jangan lupa bersihkan mulutmu dengan tisu, aku sudah belikan. Tadi ada di dalam plastik,"_

"Terima kasih Tuan Greg yang perhatian,"

" _Kembali kasih Athan yang manis,"_

Tawa kecil Athan menguar lagi di telepon. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat terlatih berkata manis begitu, ya?"

" _Aku rasa juga begitu, jangan-jangan ini bawaan lahir, ya?"_

"Orang gila. Mana ada bawaan lahir manusia itu pandai berkata manis sepertimu? _Say,_ berapa gadis yang sudah kau lambungkan menyentuh langit dengan kata-katamu itu?"

" _Hmmm, aku sih tidak pernah menggoda gadis lain kecuali istri easter bunny. Itu juga aku langsung mendapat lemparan bantal, oh iya, dan Sohyun. Aku sering menggodanya di kelas bersama Sehun dan Timo, dia punya reaksi yang lucu jadi kami betah menggodanya,"_

"Ish, apa kau yakin Sohyun tidak _baper_ dengan godaan darimu?"

" _Ha? Baper? Sohyun? Hah, anak itu memang selalu baper. Tapi dia selalu bilang, kok. 'Gre, jangan bikin gue baper kek. Ini juga si cadel, udah tahu gue jomblo, ntar kalau baper sama lo pada, gue yang repot,'. Begitu katanya, tapi ya tetap saja kami menggodanya,"_

" _Kaaan_ , bagaimana kalau dia tahu tentangmu?"

" _Kkkk, dia sudah tahu, Athan. Dan dia hanya berdecih kesal saja, lalu bergumam sudah kuduga berkali-kali. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau Sehun punya pacar laki-laki, kok. Malah kami pernah jalan bersama. Sohyun, Timo, aku, Sehun dan Luhan."_

"Dia tidak _baper_?"

" _Baper, tapi karena bagi kami dia sudah seperti adik bungsu, jadi ya semua terasa lebih santai."_

"Dasar tukang bikin _baper_ anak orang,"

" _Heeey, mana ada. Aku kan hanya menggoda Sohyun. Ya, dia anak orang sih memang, hanya saja kan dia baper main-main, tidak seriusss. Ah! Atau jangan-jangan maksudmu adalah kau sendiri ya?"_

"Aku?"

" _Iya, kau baper padaku. Asik~ Berarti aku sudah berhasil dong meluluhkan hatimu?"_

Bukannya menjawab, Athan malah tergelak. Ia menertawai perasaannya sendiri yang tertebak oleh Greg dan juga menertawai kenyataan bahwa ia tak mampu mengungkapkan apa-apa.

" _Still long way to go,_ tahu. Eh, apa sudah semakin dekat?"

" _Yahh, sayang sekali. Padahal kalau kau benar sudah luluh, kan misiku hari ini berarti berhasil. Kkkk, iya ini sudah tinggal dua antrian di depan. Kemarilah, jangan lupa buang sampah pada tempatnya, oke?"_

"Dasar bawel," Athan menutup panggilan telepon dari Greg, membuang sampah makanan dan minumannya ke tong sampah lalu berlari kecil menuju Greg.

"Hai, mungil."

"Sok, mentang-mentang tinggi."

"Ya, ini namanya adalah mensyukuri keadaan."

"Silakan Mas,"

"Oh iya, ayo, Than."

Greg mengajak Athan ke sisi kanan kapal. Duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang dan menghela napas berat.

Athan melihat kekhawatiran Greg lalu reflek menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Relung Greg menghangat. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, manusia mungil ini mampu menyentuhnya di titik yang bahkan tidak mampu dilihat oleh orang lain. Bisakah ia lebih jatuh dari ini pada Athan?

" _Thanks,_ " Greg menyambut genggaman tangan Athan lalu mulai menghela napas dengan lebih santai. Ini adalah salah satu wahana yang membuatnya sempat merasa takut pergi ke DuFan saat ia masih kecil dulu. Semoga teriakannya nanti tidak akan separah yang ia bayangkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perahu berisi sekitar dua puluh orang itu kini mulai berayun. Satu tangan Greg menggenggam besi pegangan dengan erat, satunya lagi menggenggam lembut tangan Athan. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Athan sempat mengelus punggung tangannya ketika perahu benar-benar berayun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Percaya atau tidak, belaian lembut itu mampu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

Greg berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak. Ia harus menjaga gengsi maskulinnya sebisa mungkin, bukan? Apalagi, setelah ini ia memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Athan naik Halilintar sebelum menyelesaikan hari sesuai rencananya dengan menaiki Bianglala disini. Jadi, tenaga teriakannya harus ia simpan untuk Halilintar nanti, karena ia yakin teriakannya tidak akan mampu tertahan.

Durasi dua kali enam puluh detik, nyatanya cukup mampu membuat jantung Greg serasa lepas, menghilang dari balik dadanya dan entah bersembunyi dimana. Untung saja, Athan menggenggamnya erat, jadi ia bisa mudah menemukan jantungnya kembali karena ia yakin, organ pentingnya itu tadi sedang sembunyi di kawasan Athan.

"Tidak takut, _kan_?"

"Itu _sih_ berkat kamu," Greg mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Athan. "Terima kasih, ya,"

"Sekarang mau kemana?"

"Masih satu jam sebelum senja, ke Halilintar habis itu ke Bianglala, _yuk_? Supaya kau bisa lihat senja dari ketinggian, katamu kau suka senja?"

Athan mengangguk senang, tawa kecilnya sempat lolos sebelum kakinya mengikuti langkah Greg menuju wahana Halilintar.

Hari ini ia belajar lagi tentang sesuatu.

Athan belajar bahagia dan membahagiakan manusia untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan semua, berkat lelaki bernama Gregorio Permana.

.

 _There's no words to describe,_

 _Let me look in your eyes and say.._

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Greg memanfaatkan kartu yang ia miliki untuk masuk ke _fast track_. Sekarang sudah pukul lima lebih lima belas, senja sudah hampir lepas, ia tidak punya waktu menunggu antrian panjang itu. Jadilah ia menggunakan _fast track_ nya.

"Eh, akhirnya datang juga, Mas."

"Iya Man. Tadi mainnya _ndak_ ada yang pakai _fast track_ , biar memorinya lebih banyak." Greg terkekeh pelan. "Sudah mau naik ya?"

"Iya Mas, itu masih satu. Tadi saya langsung _stop_ -kan teman saya di depan sana pas Mas Greg menelpon,"

"Terima kasih, ya Man. Nanti tolong _speaker_ nya," Greg membisikkan sesuatu pada Hilman, anak dari ajudan Ayahnya yang jadi _savior_ nya hari ini.

"Siap, _monggo_ langsung naik, Mas."

Greg dan Athan akhirnya naik Bianglala juga setelah keasyikan mengobrol pasca turun dari Halilintar, dengan berlari mereka pun tiba tepat waktu di Bianglala. Wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki hari ini. Wahana terakhir yang jadi titik penting kencan hari ini bagi Greg. Jadi dalam hatinya, ia berdoa semoga rencananya tidak gagal.

"Greggie, lihat! Itu Istana Boneka yang tadi! Wah, itu Tornado!" Athan masih antusias dan Greg memakluminya. Ia justru sibuk merekam Athan sejak tadi lewat lensa kameranya.

" _Kok_ malah foto-foto _sih_ , itu Greggie, pemandangannya bagus!"

Athan menolehkan paksa kepala Greg ke arah yang ia maksud dan lelaki yang dipaksa hanya tertawa.

"Sudah aku foto, _nih_."

"Nanti senjanya difoto juga ya, Greg. Aku ingin punya kenangan tentang senja dari ketinggian,"

Greg mengangguk patuh, "tentu, mungil. Kau mau kufoto dengan senja?"

"Apa bisa?"

"Tentu,"

"Mau!"

Maka yang terjadi satu menit setelahnya adalah antusiasme Athan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Indah sekali pemandangannya!"

Greg mengangguk menyetujui celoteh kagum dari bibir Athan, "ya, tapi mereka hanya sekedar indah."

"Hanya sekedar indah? Greg ini indah sekali! Lihat warna senja itu, apa kau sudah memotretnya? Potret aku!"

Greg terkekeh lagi, ia menyanggupi permintaan Athan. " _Well_ , untukku, ada beberapa tingkatan keindahan _there's standard, there's beautiful and then there's you_ ,"

 _There's beautiful and then there's you, there's beautiful and then there's you,_

Greg mengikuti alunan lirik lagu dari _speaker_ yang terdengar hingga atas sembari menghujani Athan dengan tatapan mendamba.

" _There's beautiful and then there's you,"_

Athan lalu menyadari bahwa semua sudah Greg rencanakan sejak awal. Senyum merekah dengan rona merah muda tak lagi mampu ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Dadanya bagai batu karang yang lama kelamaan ringkih karena deburan ombak dari perhatian Greg. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa di dirinya, Athan mencoba untuk tetap terlihat _cool_. " _So I'm an adjective now?_ "

" _There's no words to describe you, nothing could describe yourself but you. So, yeah. You are now an adjective, my adjective."_ Greg masih menatap Athan penuh damba. Mata sayunya benar-benar berbicara bahwa seluruh kata yang ia ucap hari ini adalah nyata. Bahwa hatinya kini tidak lagi malu untuk jatuh pada Athan. Bahwa jiwanya, kini milik Athan.

Athan tidak mampu menjawab. Ia kehabisan stok kata untuk membalas ungkapan hati Greg. Namun ia harap, laki-laki itu tidak menyerah atas dirinya dan terus memahami bahwa ia, tak mampu banyak bicara tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Senyum yang sama masih bertengger di wajah Athan sampai Bianglala yang mereka naiki kembali turun. Genggaman tangan yang lembut masih ia rasakan. Gemuruh debar yang sama sejak pagi tadi ternyata juga tak benar-benar lenyap dari dada Athan.

Hari ini ia belajar satu hal lagi.

 _Mungkin,_ rasa sayangnya sudah bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah benih cinta untuk mortal ini.

Dan sepertinya, _ia menikmatinya_.

-.000.-

Sudah jam sembilan malam. Athan sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun; _ia memang tinggal disini sejak Jonna meninggal karena Baekhyun pikir membiarkan Athan tinggal sendiri dirumah saat sedang kalut adalah keputusan buruk—_ tapi masih belum turun dari mobil Greg karena ia enggan. Enggan melepas hari ini begitu saja. Enggan melepas mortal yang sudah memberinya sensasi bahagia menjadi manusia. Dan _enggan_ , berpisah dari lelaki lembut ini.

"Aku harap kau menyukai kencan kita hari ini,"

"Ya, _I do_.."

"Benarkah?" Greg menatap Athan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Misiku berhasil?"

Anggukan malu-malu dihadirkan Athan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sedikit _konyol_ dari Greg.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tidak turun? Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggumu di dalam."

"Kau mengusirku, ya?" Bibir mengerucut itu hadir lagi dan Greg gemas melihatnya, jadi ia mencubit pelan bibir itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Malah cemberut," lelaki pemilik mobil kini membantu Athan melepas _seatbelt_ yang ia kenakan.

Sebenarnya niat utama Greg adalah murni membantu Athan melepas _seatbelt_ meski laki-laki yang lebih tua bisa melepasnya sendiri dengan mudah. Sedangkan niat terselubungnya adalah menatap wajah pencuri hati dan jiwanya dari dekat. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhannya dari jarak super dekat sehingga ia bisa makin bersyukur sudah terlahir di dunia ini pada waktu yang tepat.

Namun, Greg salah. Begitu juga Athan.

Mereka pikir, mereka mampu menahan godaan lebih lanjut untuk tidak lebih mendekatkan wajah masing-masing hanya demi menyesap rasa bibir penuh lelaki yang sedang ditatap. Mereka pikir, masalah menahan godaan adalah hal mudah. Sayangnya, mala mini pemenangnya adalah gairah.

Adalah Greg yang lebih dulu memulai.

Ia mendekati bibir Athan dengan perlahan, lalu mengecupnya sekali dengan begitu lembut tanpa tekanan; seolah memberi kesempatan pada Athan untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, yang mana tentu saja tidak dilakukan oleh sang penumpang karena ia juga _menginginkan_ ini.

Penyatuan dua bibir penuh yang tadinya hanya sebatas pertemuan bibir untuk beberapa detik semata, kini sudah berlanjut menjadi sebuah penyatuan rasa dua insan yang saling mencinta tanpa terbelenggu selimut nafsu yang berlebih. Otak Greg tidak bekerja dengan baik. Hanya sebagian dari Menterinya yang saat ini melakukan tugasnya meski Presidennya sedang sibuk menyalurkan keinginan terpendamnya selama ini pada calon _bapak negara_.

Tangan kanan Greg membelai lembut pipi kiri Athan, kedua mata mereka terpejam seolah mereka tak ingin terbuka untuk beberapa waktu demi prosesi penyatuan bibir keduanya berlangsung lebih lama. Athan kini pun tidak hanya diam, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Greg, menjaga agar lelaki itu tidak menjauhkan diri darinya; _setidaknya untuk saat ini_.

Ciuman mereka sedikit lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Greg memberanikan diri sesekali mengigit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Athan bergantian, dan begitu juga Athan. Nampaknya kali ini ia tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan menikmati kebahagiaan dalam tingkatan yang lebih _advance_ lagi.

Pembawa sial bagi mereka malam itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu tampaknya sengaja menelpon Athan karena ia tidak ingin sahabatnya melepas statusnya di dalam mobil atau juga bisa jadi ia memang murni tidak tahu bahwa adik kelasnya sedang menikmati momen dengan calon kekasihnya saat ini.

" _I'm sorry, it's Baekhyun_ ," Athan tersenyum kecil dan Greg menjauhkan badannya dari sang lelaki pengguna _iphone 10_ itu.

" _Aku tahu kau sedang having a great moment there, but Mama is looking for you now. She's worried,"_

Athan terkekeh, "aku segera masuk," dan telepon itu pun ditutup.

"Apa dia sengaja?"

Athan mengangguk lalu tertawa dan Greg mendesah. Ia hampir melayangkan protes jika Athan tak menahannya.

"Tapi ia melakukannya karena Mama sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun dimana aku," Athan menaruh tangannya di dada Greg yang kembali mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "atau kau mau turun menjelaskan pada Ibu Baekhyun bahwa alasan aku terlambat masuk adalah karena kau menyekapku?"

"Aku tidak menyekapmu, aku memberimu ciuman selamat malam," Greg menutup bicaranya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut nan panjang untuk Athan dan bibir penuhnya yang selalu menggoda. "Masuklah,"

"Kau hati-hati di jalan,"

"Tentu, aku akan menghubungimu saat sudah di rumah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Athan turun dari mobil Greg dengan malas, menutup pintunya dengan malas dan melambaikan tangannya pada Greg dengan tidak rela. Sebagian sisi manusianya yang baru saja merasa bahagia sangat tidak rela jika ini berakhir sekarang. Tapi sebagian lagi bilang, tubuhnya sudah harus bercumbu dengan kasur sekarang juga.

 _Thank you, Gregorio._

 _Thank you, Athan._

-.000.-

.

 _It can't be, it probably isn't, that's what I believed, there's no way that I could love you.._

 _It's just jealousy, I must be lonely, I tried fooling myself, but I can't hide it any longer.._

Greg bangun dengan tidak semangat (lagi) pagi ini. Padahal Sabtu lalu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sangat baik bersama Athan. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tapi itu Sabtu lalu, bukan hari ini.

Sudah lima hari ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Athan. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak lagi menginginkan laki-laki itu untuk bersamanya. Lebih kepada penepatan janjinya sendiri pada Athan beberapa minggu lalu setelah ia memintanya untuk meluangkan satu hari penuh untuk berkencan dengannya.

Saat itu, ia berjanji akan berhenti menghubungi Athan sesuai permintaannya. Ia sudah tahu ini akan sulit, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Matanya jadi tak pernah absen menatap layar ponselnya, barangkali Athan mengendurkan egonya untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu? Ia sudah gatal ingin mengetik pesan rindu pada lelaki itu, tetapi semua terhalang oleh ego kecilnya yang memilih untuk menepati janjinya pada Athan.

"Den Rio, Mas Sehun sudah di ruang makan, Den.."

Itu suara Mbak Inah, pembantunya.

"Iya Mbak, suruh dia makan dulu saja. Saya tolong disiapkan roti bakar untuk dibawa ke sekolah ya, sama Milo. Sekarang saya mandi dulu," Greg membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjawab pembantunya, lalu kembali menutupnya untuk kemudian segera mandi dan bersiap sekolah. Semalam, ia memang sudah minta Sehun menjemputnya karena ia merasa malas sekali membawa mobil ke sekolah.

"Baru bangun, Mbak?"

"Iya Mas, Den Rio baru bangun tidur. Kayaknya juga tidurnya baru sebentar, Mas. Soalnya pas saya tahajud tadi, lampu kamarnya masih nyala. Biasanya _kan_ kalau Den Rio tidur, lampu kamar selalu mati,"

Sehun mendesah. "Ya sudah Mbak, biar nanti saya urus dia. Terima kasih ya Mbak, ini nasi gorengnya enak sekali,"

Inah terkekeh. "Iya Mas, _kan_ saya sudah belajar kesukaannya Mas Sehun apa saja. Itu juga mandat dari Den Rio,"

"Dia makan, enggak Mbak?"

"Den Rio minta disiapin roti bakar katanya, Mas. Sama Milo,"

Sehun mendesah lagi. "Ya sudah, saya ke ruang tv ya Mbak,"

Benar kata Baekhyun semalam. Dua manusia beda usia ini benar-benar aneh. Sudah tahu sama-sama sayang, sudah tahu sama-sama punya perasaan untuk masing-masing. Lalu kenapa masih kukuh dengan janji bodoh itu?

Ya. Yang galau bukan hanya Greg, tapi juga Athan.

Di rumah Baekhyun, kerja Athan setelah berhasil tertidur nyenyak selesai ia bertukar suara dengan Greg via telepon, adalah hanya mengurung diri di kamar, bergelung di kasur, sembunyi di bawah selimut tanpa mau turun untuk makan, bahkan mandi. Kerjanya menatap ponselnya saja. Berharap laki-laki yang lebih muda berinisiatif untuk membatalkan janjinya dan terus menghubunginya.

Athan pikir perkara mengabaikan Greg adalah mudah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa setelah hari Sabtu, semuanya menjadi susah. Ia tidak mampu tidur dengan benar sebelum bertukar suara dengan Greg meski badannya sudah serasa remuk. Ia tidak mampu berhenti tersenyum saat isi kepalanya dipajangi kenangan tentang momen kencan mereka hari itu. Bahkan ia kadang secara tidak sengaja tertangkap mata Baekhyun, sedang memegang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah membayangkan ciuman pertama mereka di dalam mobil malam itu.

 _Orang gila,_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia lalu menghubungi adik sepupu dari Hakan, kekasihnya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun, pangeran es dogernya Gregorio Permana, kemarin. Ia menceritakan bagaimana keadaan sahabat baiknya saat itu, dan sesuai dugaannya, sahabat si cadel pun mengalami hal yang sama.

 _Dasar dua orang gila_ , pikir Baekhyun dan Sehun saat itu.

Karena keduanya punya sifat keras kepala yang akut, Sehun dan Baekhyun memutuskan akan mempertemukan keduanya nanti sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya, _Carls Jr._ adalah tempat yang paling tepat. Selagi dua orang aneh itu menyelesaikan urusan perasaan mereka masing-masing, Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa makan dengan puas. Bukankah itu cukup adil? Mendamaikan pasangan galau _kan_ menguras tenaga juga.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus bicara dengan Athan."

"Tapi aku—"

"Bicara atau aku bilang pada Bunny _hyung_ tentang simpanan _bokep_ mu di HD?"

 _Damn, Oh Sehun._

"Okay, okay." Greg mendadak ciut nyali. Bisa mati dia kalau sepupunya tahu bahwa dia punya simpanan _bokep_ di HD. Amarah Joonmyeon itu kalau disulut bisa lebih parah dari galaknya Guru Woosung.

 _This is gonna be a long long day…_

.

 _I think I love you, it must be true. Cause I miss you, whenever you're not here.._

 _I can't do anything, I keep thinking of you, seeing what's happening.._

Baekhyun sudah duduk di dalam _Carls Jr._ bersama Athan. Sehun dan Greg baru datang karena kelas mereka pulang terlambat. Degup jantung Greg sudah tidak karuan karena ini pertama kalinya ia kembali bertatap dengan Athan setelah Sabtu lalu. Sejak Senin, Greg tidak sekali pun keluar kelas kecuali harus. Persis seperti saat ia sedang masa _denial_ pada perasaannya dulu untuk Athan.

Athan?

Ah, dewa yang sedang galau itu juga tidak jauh beda. Candaan Jongdae bahkan tidak mempan lagi padanya. _Crispy jokes_ dari Suho apalagi, yang ada tubuh mantan ketua OSIS itu akan kesakitan setelahnya karena Athan akan memukulnya dengan buku atau botol _starbucks_ milik Zhang Yixing, teman sekelasnya yang sangat polos yang juga adalah kekasih Suho.

"Kalau kau benar-benar sayang pada Athan, buktikan! Jangan malah lari dari dia. Pastikan bahwa kau selalu ada untuknya kapan pun dia membutuhkanmu. Itu namanya peduli, bukan malah lari dengan bawa tameng bahwa kau menepati janji. Tepati janjimu kalau ia tidak memberi kode positif padamu. Tapi ini? Athan _clearly wants you_!" Baekhyun memojokkan Greg di pintu masuk dengan tatapan tajamnya. Nada bicaranya penuh penekanan, ia jelas marah pada adik kelasnya ini karena berlaku bodoh.

" _I know, I'm sorry."_

" _Not to me, dumbass! To him!"_ pekikan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertahan. Ia masih ingat dimana mereka saat ini, jadi ia menahan sekuat mungkin emosinya pada Greg. "Buktikan padaku kalau melepas sahabatku untukmu adalah hal yang benar,"

" _I will, hyung. I'm sorry,"_

Baekhyun mundur, mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk pindah meja yang agak sedikit jauh dari Greg dan Athan sembari memesan menu makanan untuk memadamkan api dalam perut mereka berdua.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Greg duduk dengan canggung. Ia butuh beberapa kali berdeham untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah saatnya untuk bicara jujur.

"Maafkan aku,"

" _I love you,"_

Oke.

Mari kita lihat siapa yang meminta maaf dan siapa yang mengatakan perasaannya.

"Kau dulu," Greg mempersilakan Athan melanjutkan bicaranya yang ia potong tadi.

"Oke," Athan menghela napasnya, "aku minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu lebih dulu. Aku lebih tua darimu, harusnya aku bersikap lebih dewasa,"

Greg menggenggam tangan Athan yang ada di atas meja. " _No_ , _I am sorry_ , Athan. Aku yang salah. Sudah benar kau tidak menghubungiku, karena harusnya memang aku yang punya inisiatif. Apalagi Sabtu itu berakhir menyenangkan untuk kita, _kan_? Harusnya aku tidak bodoh dan tidak mendiamkanmu selama ini,"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua memang sama-sama salah."

Itu Baekhyun. Ia kesal karena dua manusia itu lambat sekali berbicaranya. Mulutnya sedang mengunyah ayam, dan tatapan protes dari Athan tidak menyurutkan percaya dirinya untuk tetap mengunyah makanan sembari mengawasi keduanya.

Athan dan Greg bertukar pandang dan tawa kecil. Berkat Baekhyun, kelunya lidah mereka kini hilang. Canggungnya suasana mereka kini berganti dengan suasana yang lebih santai.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu," Athan menyimpan senyum sirat makna di ujung bibirnya. Pipi gembulnya, siap kapan saja meledakkan bulir-bulir rona merah muda.

"Ah… itu…" Greg menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "hhh, sulit sekali mengatakannya lagi."

Athan terkekeh, "aku menunggumu."

Helaan napas Greg cukup berat. Tapi dia sudah memantapkan diri. Ia harus jadi laki-laki berani. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

Jadi ia mengambil dua tangan Athan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut sembari menatap iris kelam Athan dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku pastikan sampai aku mati aku akan terus menyayangimu. Dan, ah, sebentar.."

Greg membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan setangkai besar bunga matahari yang masih segar lalu memberikannya pada Athan.

"Untukmu, matahariku.." Greg tersenyum kecil. "Bunga matahari itu indah dengan caranya sendiri, menyinari dan menghangatkan yang lain dengan caranya sendiri, seperti arti Ibu untuk Ayahku, seperti arti Matahari bagi seluruh planet, dan seperti arti dirimu untukku."

"Terima kasih telah hadir dan menjadi poros duniaku, mulai hari ini, bisakah aku menjadi seperti air yang menjaga bunga matahari tetap segar berkembang untukmu? Karena kau sudah jadi duniaku, aku hanya ingin jadi pelindungmu. Memastikan bahwa duniaku berputar dengan indah, dan bahagia."

Athan terkekeh pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Greg lembut. Benaknya penuh dengan hal lain saat ini, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karena ia ingin hari ini, ia jadi sepenuhnya manusia sekali lagi.

"Jangan sampai Da mendengarmu begini, ia akan memberi ceramah padamu satu hari satu malam,"

"Jika bayarannya adalah persetujuannya untuk menjalani masa depan dengan putranya, maka aku tidak akan keberatan."

Athantersenyum kecil, bibir penuhnya mulai kembali bicara. _"Thank you, Gre. I love you too,"_

 _I'm falling for you, I didn't know, now I need you.._

 _Sometime, in the depths of my heart, I can see that you've taken root in my soul.._

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 _ **Last chapter: Round and round**_

 _See ya, never gone my way. Better on my stay, never far away.._

 _Round and round, and I never know why.._

 _Round and round, and it will show us way out, it's my delight.._

 _13 Januari 2018_

Sesuai janji mereka tahun lalu, ulang tahun mereka tahun ini akan dirayakan di _apartment_ Athan tanggal 13 Januari 2018. Jadi, disinilah Greg untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan usia hubungannya dengan Athan, mengunjungi _apartment_ kekasihnya. Seperti dugaannya, _apartment_ milik Athan akan lebih rapi dari kamar tidurnya, dan punya lebih banyak barang berbau _Greek Myth_ daripada di kamarnya.

" _Baby_ , ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya Greg pada Athan tentang plastik berisi belanjaan mereka tadi sore.

"Di dapur, _bear_. Ditata, ya? Aku mau mandi, gerah." Kecupan kecil mampir di pipi kiri Greg sebelum lelaki yang lebih mungil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Perlu aku temani?"

"Hish! Mesum!"

" _Baby,_ jangan ditutup pintunya, ya. Siapa tahu nanti aku mau _nggabung kan_ lebih gampang, _ndak_ usah ketuk pintu dulu."

Athan membalikkan badannya dan berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya sedikit tajam terarah tepat pada iris kelam milik kekasihnya yang ternyata terlampau mesum itu.

"Gregorio Ignasius Permana!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tergelak sembari memberi gestur angkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Mandi yang wangi ya _baby_ , nanti _kan_ mau _cuddling_."

"Beruang baweeeeel!" teriakan Athan menggema sampai ke dapur.

Greg yang tidak suka ruangan sepi kini menyalakan lagu dari _playlist_ aplikasi musik berbayar yang ada di ponselnya. "Nah, begini _kan_ asik,"

Ia memulai tugasnya untuk menata bahan belanjaan ke dalam kulkas atau ditata di _counter_ dapur. Hari ini, mereka berencana makan malam dirumah. Merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan sederhana karena proses jatuh cinta mereka juga sederhana.

Greg tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal memasak, jadi ia mulai sibuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan memasak seperti penggorengan, spatula dan oh, jangan lupakan celemek. Athan bisa marah jika ia memasak tak menggunakan celemek.

"Masak apa ya? Bikin _omelette_ ala McD saja deh," gumamnya cepat. Maka ia pun segera melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dengan tampan tepat di tembok di samping meja makan. "Wah, sudah jam delapan? Macet Jakarta malam minggu memang bikin enggak kerasa kalau jamnya jalan cepat sekali,"

Dengan cukup cekatan, Greg menyiapkan telur, garam, merica serta susu cair yang mereka beli tadi di _Duperindo,_ lalu segera memasaknya menjadi sepiring _omelette_ yang cukup lezat menurutnya. Bibirnya tak henti bersenandung, mengingat kemarin, hari ini dan esok adalah tiga hari di awal tahun yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Jadi, tentu, ia tak ingin ada satupun perusak _mood_ bahagia yang mendatangi mereka.

"Waaah, harumnyaaa~"

"Sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Greg tanpa membalik badan pada Athan yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Sudah, Den Gre. Masak apa _sih_ , _bear_?"

" _Omelette_ ," Greg meniriskan masakannya lalu memindahkannya ke piring bersih yang sudah ia siapkan. "Nah, karena _baby_ sudah mandi, sekarang giliranku. Aku mandi dulu, ya. Macet bikin gerah,"

"Iya, bawel. Sudah, sana, mandi yang bersih. Aku akan siapkan masakan yang lain, jangan mandi lama-lama, _okay_?"

"Siap Bos!" Greg mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Athan sebelum pergi mandi.

"Dasar beruang mesum!"

"Yaaa, _I love you too~~"_

Greg melangkah santai ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia sengaja memilih tak mengunci pintu kamar mandi karena memang ia tak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat berada di rumah atau sekarang _apartment_ Athan. Benak Greg penuh hal bahagia yang selama ini ia torehkan memoirnya bersama lelaki terkasihnya. Menteri dari Kabinet Jatuh Cintanya bekerja dengan sangat baik selama ini, sehingga beberapa kali di akhir minggu jika ia dan Athan tak punya jadwal kencan, maka Greg akan memanjakan para Menterinya dengan bermain PES atau FIFA atau juga DOTA bersama pangeran es dogernya.

Kadang, tiap ia bangun di pagi hari dan menatap layar ponselnya, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Athan sudah resmi menjadi miliknya tepat pada tanggal 17-11-17. Bukankah itu tanggal jadian yang unik? Ahh, memang sepertinya ia dan Athan inni sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama hingga akhir hayat.

Greg pikir, hubungannya dengan Athan yang berjalan mulus hingga hari ini adalah merupakan awal yang sangat baik. Ia tidak sekali pun punya firasat buruk tentang Athan atau dirinya. Karena dalam kepalanya, sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membahagiakan Athan tiap harinya.

Greg pikir, ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini akan jadi _sweet seventeen_ terindah yang mampu bertengger jadi hari terbaik nomor empat dalam hidupnya. Tapi, sayang, semesta tak sepakat dengan pikirnya.

Lelaki penyuka beruang itu baru saja akan membasuh kepalanya yang penuh shampoo dengan guyuran air dari shower saat sepasang langkah kaki mendekatinya perlahan tanpa suara. Tepat saat ia selesai dengan shampoonya dan berbalik, pemilik langkah kaki sunyi itu menghantam kepala Greg dengan keras hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran.

" _You should not fall in love with my brother, stupid mortal."_

 _As day goes by, you hold on tight another day.._

 _You're wondering why, but you know why no other way.._

.

.

-.000.-

"…ngun!"

Pening yang teramat sangat menyapa Greg saat dengan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan wajahnya disiram air oleh seseorang. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang.

 _Dimana ini?_

 _Kenapa tanganku tak bisa digerakkan?_

"Ah, sudah bangun, pemalas?"

 _Suara ini… Athan… uhh, kepalaku sakit sekali…_

"Tentu saja kepalamu sakit, _moron_. Aku memukulmu dengan vas bunga dari keramik dengan harga mahal! Untung barang rongsokan itu tak punya arti apa-apa untukku," lanjutnya lagi. "Halooo, _mortal_. _Are you there?"_

Tepukan keras di pipinya membuat laki-laki yang sebentar lagi genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu akhirnya sadar seutuhnya. Dan saat pandangannya tak lagi meremang, sosok yang berdiri bebas di hadapannya, membuat logikanya lenyap.

"A-athan?"

Jadi benar soal pembunuhan selama ini? Itu semua ulah Athan? Dan sekarang giliranku?

" _No, moron_. Aku bukan Athan. Kau mencari makhluk bodoh itu? Dia ada disampingmu," tunjuk sang lelaki pada _spot_ disamping Greg. "Bukankah romantis, bergantung bersama di dinding saat hari ulang tahun bersama yang kalian canangkan sendiri?"

"Athan!" Greg memekik memanggil kekasihnya yang juga dalam posisi tergantung sepertinya. "Athan bangun!"

"KAU SIAPA?! BAJINGAN! APA MAUMU DENGAN ATHAN?! LEPASKAN DIA! AMBIL AKU SAJA!"

Tawa kecil mampir di gendang telinga Greg. Tawa yang sungguh membuat memoirnya bias. Laki-laki ini kenapa sangat mirip dengan Athan, kekasihnya? Dia ini siapa?

" _Slow down_ , _moron_. Tentu aku akan mengambil nyawamu, itu sudah rencananya. Kekasihmu tergantung supaya ia bisa menyaksikan sendiri dengan matanya, bahwa pilihannya untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan menjijikkan itu adalah SALAH BESAR!" lelaki itu melempar kursi kayu dengan satu kali lempar ke dinding.

Ruangan ini tak terlalu banyak cahaya, tapi terasa dingin dan senyap. Bau darah juga lumayan kencang menguar disini. Ruangan apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ini ruangan tempatku membunuh para mortal bodoh itu," lelaki itu kembali bersuara dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Greg.

"Kau penasaran denganku? Baiklah, aku akan dengan baik hati memperkenalkan diriku padamu, _stupid mortal_." Lelaki itu mengusap tangan kotornya di bajunya yang mendadak berganti menjadi sebuah jubah emas nan mewah. "Namaku Phobos, _son of Ares. And I am your boyfriend's twin._ "

Greg membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _PHOBOS? T-tunggu, jika dia bilang ia adalah Phobos, kembaran Athan….berarti Athan adalah—_

"Deimos! _YES_! Oh, _I love clever mortal_. Tidak percuma juga darah dewa yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu, ya?"

"P-phobos, _stop_!"

"ATHAN!"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, _brother_? _How's life, huh? Pretty happy I guess?"_ Phobos melempar lagi satu kursi kayu yang entah darimana asalnya itu ke tembok. " _You blocked MY LINE!_ "

"A-aku ingin pulang tanpa membunuh lagi, Phob. Hentikanlah,"

"Oh sekarang kau punya rasa kasihan? Sekarang kau membiarkan ajaran wanita bangsat itu berenang di dalam kepala dan juga dadamu?"

"PHOB! _SHE IS OUR MOM!"_

" _NO!_ Aku tidak sudi punya Ibu pelacur sepertinya."

" _Aphrodite? Is your mom, Aphrodite_?" tanya lirih dari Greg diangguki Athan. Dan lelaki yang lebih muda mendesah. "Oh, _God…_ "

" _Brother_ , apakah kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu yang sok pintar ini bukan sepenuhnya manusia?" seringai kecil mampir di sudut bibir Phobos. "Apa kau tak pernah menemui hal aneh saat kalian sedang berdua? Hal yang mungkin kau pernah merasakannya pada seseorang yang lain?"

Otak Athan berputar keras. Tidak mungkin Greg adalah seorang demigod. Ia pasti bisa langsung tahu seperti saat ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah putra Apollo. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu siapa ayah Greg?

" _Not Papa, Mama._ " Phobos memberi petunjuk baru pada saudara laki-lakinya sembari terus menatap mortal di hadapannya. "Dia punya darah Athena yang mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya saat ini,"

"A-athena?"

"Athena?" batin Greg menggeram. Ia punya darah Athena? Apakah itu artinya Ibunya adalah Dewi Athena? Tapi, kenapa Ayahnya tak pernah memberitahunya?

"Tak ada gunanya memberitahumu, mortal."

"Phob, hentikan. Kalau Athan benar putra Athena, kita tidak bisa membunuhnya, _kan_?"

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA, DEIMOS. AKU BISA! AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN! AKU BISA MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN! AKU TIDAK BUTUH CERAMAHMU!"

Mendadak, isi kepala Greg penuh dengan cahaya yang terang. Ia menemukan benang merah dari semuanya.

"Kau pikir dengan kau berhasil membunuh teman-temanku, maka pandangan Ares dan Zeus akan berubah padamu?" Greg memberanikan diri bertanya pada Phobos. "Tidak, Phobos. Kau akan selamanya jadi bayang-bayang Dei—"

" _SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!"_ Phobos berteriak dan itu cukup memekakkan telinga Greg. Terlihat dari darah yang perlahan keluar dari telinganya saat ini. " _I am nobody shadows. I am Phobos, God of Fear! I own your fear!"_

" _Well, the problem is, I'm not afraid, Phobos_. _Not you,_ " Greg mencoba menenangkan dirinya, membiarkan gemuruh pikir tentang strategi memenangkan perang mental kali ini dengan Phobos.

" _YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF ME, MORTAL!"_

" _I'm not, Phobos._ Tidak ada yang harus ditakuti dari Dewa pengecut sepertimu,"

Satu hantaman keras bersarang di ulu hati Greg. Darah segar kini mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Waktu kekasihmu untuk ada di Bumi sudah habis, mortal. Sudah cukup lima ratus tahun aku terpisah dari saudaraku sendiri. Kau pikir aku senang jika dia lebih lama menghabiskan waktu disini? _Of course, no."_ Phobos mendekati saudaranya. "Dalam satu jam, kau akan ikut aku pulang ke Olimpus atau aku akan menghabisi mortal lemah ini sekarang juga,"

"A-athan, _no_ …"

"Oohhh, apa itu _brother_? Apa kau baru saja merasa galau? Kau merasa berat meninggalkan _this stupid mortal_?" Phobos menepuk-nepuk pipi Deimos. "Kau seharusnya ingat semua ajaran Ayah tentang perang, tentang rasa takut dan segala macam terror serta kepuasan batin saat membunuh manusia yang tumbuh bersama kita, _brother_. BUKANNYA MALAH MEMBIARKAN AJARAN PELACUR ITU UNTUK BERSEMAYAM DI KEPALAMU!"

"Dia berhak u-uh, dia berhak jatuh cinta, Phobos!"

" _NO, HE IS NOT! MY BROTHER SHOULD NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE! WE SHOULD SPREAD FEAR AND DREAD! NOT THOSE FUCKING STUPID FEELINGS! Love is only for weak creature,"_

Phobos mendekati Greg, menatapnya tajam. " _Love is made for mortal, not Gods._ " bisiknya lirih di telinga Greg sebelum menutupnya dengan tepukan cukup keras di pipi sang mortal.

"Okay, _brother_. _What's your choice_? _The clock is ticking by the way_ ,"

"Kau janji tidak akan membunuh Greg jika aku pulang bersamamu?" Deimos bertanya dengan nada seriusnya pada sang adik.

Greg menoleh cepat pada Athan. " _Baby, no… don't leave me, please…"_

" _Sure thing, brother._ Kau pulang bersamaku dan dia hidup, kau menolak maka dia mati."

Hening menyelimuti ketiganya, namun tak perlu waktu lama hingga Deimos menjawab adiknya, dengan jawaban yang meremukkan hati kekasihnya. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu, Phob."

Phobos menyeringai. Ia melepas ikatan tak kasat mata dari Deimos dan membiarkan lelaki itu jatuh ke lantai. " _We have a deal, then_."

" _NO! BABY! I COULD FIGHT HIM! I COULD BEAT HIM, I AM SON OF ATHENA. REMEMBER? I SHOULD BE GOOD AT FIGHTING! Don't go, Athan, please… I beg you,"_ Greg meronta dari ikatan yang membatasi gerak tangan dan kakinya itu. Tatapan memelas ia berikan pada sosok mungil yang kini berdiri sejajar dengan Phobos itu. " _Baby, please…_ _stay_ … _stay with me..._ "

"Hah, _you think you could beat me? Even in your best dream, it would not happen, mortal_."

"Athan…"

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nada getir itu tak sanggup menoleh hanya untuk menatap kekasihnya. Satu-satunya manusia yang mampu membuatnya mengerti artinya kebahagiaan dengan hal-hal sederhana.

" _Come on, brother. Your time is up,_ "

"ATHAN!"

Tepat saat dentang jam klasik yang bertengger di ruang makan _apartment_ Athan berbunyi, tubuh lelaki yang dicintai Greg itu perlahan memudar dari pandangannya.

" _Happy birthday, my love… I'm sorry,"_

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang mampu Greg dengar sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Somedays the sun will shine down, somedays the moon will cry.._

 _Tomorrow we'll see, tomorrow we'll be, as we go on our way.._

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 _13 Februari 2023_

Sudah berlalu 1.825 hari sejak terakhir kali Gregorio Permana mengecap kebahagiaan. Sepeninggal Athan, Greg bangun satu bulan setelahnya di kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Pluit Jakarta Utara. Tubuhnya terpasang beberapa alat yang berfungsi memonitor kondisi organ tubuhnya. Setelah sadar, hal pertama yang ia tatap adalah keberadaan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan rasa sakit.

Saat ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun, hal pertama yang ia tanyakan padanya adalah, _dimana Athan_?

Greg perlu menunggu hingga dua minggu penuh untuk bisa mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dalam waktu dua minggu, syarat yang harus dipenuhi Greg adalah kembali sehat. Maka sekuat tenaganya, Greg berusaha untuk lebih cepat pulih. Ternyata ia punya keuntungan lain sebagai demigod, ia bisa lebih cepat pulih dari luka yang ia derita. Mungkin setelah ia tahu kabar tentang Athan, ia akan bertanya pada Ayahnya tentang Ibunya; _Athena_.

" _Athan kembali ke Olimpus. Sejak hari dimana ia pergi, seluruh ingatan manusia tentang Athan terhapus. Jika kau bertanya pada Sehun tentang Athan, ia tak akan tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan. Perihal orang-orang yang dilenyapkan Phobos? Mereka semua tercatat meninggal karena kecelakaan. I'm sorry, Greg. It's just you and me now,"_

Menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang terbebani atas ingatan masalalumu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ada menurut orang lain adalah hal berat. Merindu sendirian adalah hal berat. Merindu sendiri tanpa tahu kapan rindumu terbalas, juga berat.

Tapi bagi Greg, hal-hal yang dulu terasa berat, kini tak lagi begitu membebaninya. Proses pendewasaannya terjadi lebih cepat dan lebih rumit dari manusia kebanyakan. Tapi ia melaluinya dengan baik.

Ia masih selalu membeli _tiramisu_ tiap tanggal tujuh belas. Ia juga masih terus membeli _cheesecake_ tiap tanggal tiga belas, meski tanggal itu lebih banyak memberi kenangan pahit pada hidupnya ketimbang memoir yang menyenangkan.

Seperti hari ini, ia berencana membeli _cheesecake_ sepulang kuliah nanti dan merayakannya sendirian dirumah. Ayahnya masih sibuk bekerja sebagai staf ahli DuBes, dan kakak sepupunya juga istrinya kini sudah memberinya dua ponakan yang sama-sama menggemaskan; Aryo, dan Ayra.

Greg pikir, hari ini akan sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Berlalu begitu saja seperti tidak ada. Ia pikir, satu-satunya yang akan jadi kenangan baginya hari ini adalah momen ketika ia meniup lilin dengan angka lima di kamarnya sembari membiarkan kepalanya kembali dihujami memoir tentang seorang lelaki mungil dengan mata dan pipi bulat yang menggemaskan, yang sayangnya hanya hidup dalam kenangannya dan Baekhyun.

Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, semesta tak selalu sejalan dengan pikirnya. Jika lima tahun lalu, ingin dari semesta menjadikannya merasa timpang tak bernyawa, tahun ini ingin dari semesta mengembalikan separuh nyawanya dengan sempurna.

"Anak-anak, seperti yang Bapak umumkan minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru. Silakan memperkenalkan diri, Nak."

Greg tidak menaruh peduli pada siapa pun itu yang dimaksud dosennya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sampai pelajaran dimulai, daripada mendengarkan perkenalan tidak penting dari entah siapa mahasiswa baru itu. Tapi tepat ketika Greg akan memasang _earphone_ ke kedua telinganya, debar jantungnya tiba-tiba bertambah hingga ia merasa nyeri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh, sampai gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukannya selama lima tahun belakangan.

"Halo, semuanya. Nama saya Doh Kyungsoo, senang bisa bertemu kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya,"

 _The world in your eyes, forever is lie.._

 _As we go on our way, there is a thousand things to know.._

 _Sometimes we're standing by, the things we never understand, as we go on our own way…_

 _The sun goes down, the tides are low,_

 _I'll see you on the day, letting you go on your way.._

.

 _14 Februari 2023_

" _Halo, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just wanna ask you something. Have we met before? Because somehow, you look so familiar. Oh, God, where's my manner? I'm Kyungsoo, nice to meet you."_

" _Hello, Kyungsoo. Glad to meet you. I'm Gregorio Permana. Familiar? Well, maybe because in the past, we're boyfriends? Oh, by the way, happy valentine's day, Kyungsoo."_

" _Ah… ya, maybe you're right. I bet we're pretty great buddy! Yaa, thanks! Happy val's day too, Greg."_

" _Wanna have some pancakes wimme tonight?"_

" _I'd love too! Ohh, I do love pancakes! They're sweet and yummy!"_

" _Yeah? Well if it's me, I do love you. You're cute and...yummy too?"_

.

 **END**


End file.
